L'Ange Blanc
by SithGirl
Summary: FIC FINIE. C'est une rumeur. En fait, non. C'est une réalité : c'est la guerre. Elle est médicomage. Lui est mangemort. Rien d'anormal. Sauf une chose : leurs chemins se croisent... Et quand les utopies subissent leur violent baptême du feu...
1. Abjection

Salut tout le monde !  
Je commence la publication d'une nouvelle fic qui va me condamner à faire des infidélités à **Vae Victis**. Alors, d'ores et déjà, je préfère prévenir tout le monde que ce n'est pas du tout le même genre que ma première fiction. Disons que j'avais très envie d'écrire l'histoire de ces gamins qui se retrouvent plongés à vingt et un ans dans une guerre d'adultes et qui prétendent jouer les tueurs. C'est un peu la _génération perdue_ du monde de la magie. J'avais envie d'une fic sérieuse où je puisse créer davantage le monde dans lequel ils vivent. Donc c'est dans une Londres en guerre que se situe cette intrigue. Les personnages ont légèrement grandi. Ils sont légèrement moins innocents comme vous allez pouvoir le lire. Je n'en dis pas plus. Il y aura Sept Actes à cette fic. Le reste ne vous regarde pas pour le moment. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Je le fais pour la forme une bonne fois pour toute. Les perso de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne compte pas en tirer profit et bla bla bla. Tout à JKR, gente déesse de l'univers Potter qui nous fait tous rêver.

**Titre: _L'Ange blanc_**, nom donné par les poilus aux infirmières pendant la Grande guerre (1914-1918)  
**  
Rating :** T ou M...j'y connais pas grand chose, lol. Ya rien de monstrueux en tous cas.

**Histoire:** _C'est une rumeur. En fait, non. C'est une réalité : c'est la guerre. Elle est médicomage. Il est mangemort. Rien d'anormal. Sauf une chose : leurs chemins se croisent... Comment apprend-on à voir l'homme sous la marque ? C'est simple. On ne peut pas. _

**Dédicace**: A ma prof d'histoire de HK qui m'a fait mangé la Grande guerre par intravéneuse. A ma bêta, Vipi, qui me livre toujours des commentaires d'une pertinence ébouriffante.

* * *

**oOo L'Ange blanc oOo**

**Acte 1 : _Abjection_**

**POV Hermione**

_Du sang…_

_Encore du sang… _

_Et toujours du sang. _

_Toujours des râles…des râles bouchers d'hommes agonisants…Partout…_

_Du matin au soir….Du soir au matin…L'Enfer au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner. L'Enfer qui coule le long des murs, qui suinte sur la dalle grasse et qui transpire de nos vêtements… Toujours cette boucherie…un abattoir entre quatre murs. Une errance de charpie en charpie… _

_Ne pas poser de question. Ne pas geindre. Et surtout, règle d'or : Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Quiconque commence à se poser des questions renonce à adhérer à l'absence de logique du processus. _

_Sentir. _

_Sentir cette puanteur qui poisse sur ma peau, qui colle à mes dents, qui s'instille dans mon sang. Sentir cette maudite terreur qui me noue l'estomac. Désormais Elle est moi. Je suis devenue cette guerre._

_Plus j'y pense, et plus tout ça me dégoutte. _

_J'ai la tête vide de ne plus rien savoir de ce que sera demain. _

_Il y en a tellement…J'ai renoncé à les compter. Pour moi, il n'y a plus d'homme dans ce bloc…tout juste des membres brisés, des corps défoncés, des artères perforées, de l'épiderme brûlé et des regards vides…_

…

Au fur et à mesure que j'inscris ces mots sur un carnet rescapé du bloc de la comptabilité de l'Ordre, j'avance comme un automate au milieu d'un couloir qui a dû être blanc dans ses lointains souvenirs… Derrière les portes défoncées j'imagine sans peine les lits plus ou moins alignés et je devine les corps plus ou moins écharpés sur lesquels je me suis usée les yeux pendant ma dernière veille. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Je me sens vidée. Je n'ai plus aucun courage ni aucune volonté depuis ce matin. Je me contente d'errer le regard vide.

Notez que je dis « ce matin »…mais je pourrais tout aussi bien dire, « aujourd'hui » ou « cette nuit » ou « au moment présent ». Le temps ne veut plus rien dire pour moi. Il ne veut plus rien dire pour personne, ici. On ne dort plus, on ne mange plus. Le soleil lui-même semble avoir renoncé à émerger derrière la brume opaque que les combats ont soulevée et qui ne veut plus se dissiper. Notre nouvelle routine est intemporelle…éternelle et infinie….et pourtant :

Neuf mois…. « Neuf mois, trois semaines et quatre jours. »

Du moins c'est ce qu'indiquait le rapport de l'Ordre paru il n'y a pas une heure…C'est étrange mais ces simples mots sur du papier de mauvaise qualité ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi loin de moi. Ils ne veulent rien dire. Que sont neuf mois pour une administration ? Rien. Mais pour nous, ce sont _deux-cent soixante-quinze jours. Six milles six-cents quatre-vingt seize heures. Quatre-cent un mille sept-cents soixante minutes…_Plus de vingt-quatre million de secondes passées avec une peur sourde qui vous noue le ventre tandis que vous redoutez d'être la prochaine victime de la machine bien huilée de cette entreprise de démolition de la race humaine. De simples mots. Et pourtant ce sont eux qui fixent nos destins à tous. Quiconque les lit ressent le poids oppressant sur ses épaules : le poids de la vie qui s'attarde. Plus j'y pense et plus ça me donne envie de vomir. Neuf mois, trois semaines et quatre satanés jours qu'ils prétendent se battre pour un Idéal.

Merlin, mais _Où_ est leur Idéal ?!

Ils me foutent la nausée avec leurs utopies…Des mensonges, oui ! Des maudits mensonges pour nous empêcher de signer la Paix blanche…

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter « ça ». Même pour soulager ta conscience Harry je n'aurais jamais dû mettre un seul pied dans ce bloc. Ma place devrait être au QG pour mettre fin à toutes ces conneries jubilatoires. Qu'ils se battent tous s'ils y croient encore. Qu'ils arrachent des lambeaux de victoire aux mangemorts et à la Coalition s'ils ont toujours confiance dans leur _Liberté_ et dans leur _Loyauté_ .

Moi, je n'ai vu ni « Loyauté » ni « Liberté » quand ils ont amené ce gamin défoncé par les Doloris il y a maintenant plus de quatre heures. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux dans son regard fragile comme la flamme qu'on s'apprête à écraser et je mets au défi quiconque du Ministère de venir dans « le bloc des condamnés » et d'y retrouver la moindre bribe de son Idéal.

A bien y penser…Je crois que je ne connais rien de pire que la Faim. Je ne dis pas la fringale…Je dis la Faim. Avec un grand « F » qui dénote le vide béant qui nous ronge les entrailles. Les mots ne suffisent plus pour dire cette guerre. La « peur » ne dit pas notre Peur. Celle que nous portons en écharpe, à même ma peau, sous nos uniformes. La guerre a tué les mots.

Nous délirons tous désormais.

Il n'y a pas de lumière plus glauque que celle du couloir de l'infirmerie. Le papier se décolle par pans entiers et un relent de sang froid mêlé à l'odeur rance du Whisky me monte aux narines. Ici, les blessés tiennent comme ils peuvent. On est bien loin du luxe paisible de Sainte Mangouste. En vérité, ce bloc est pourri…aussi pourri que l'administration qui le finance. Le ministère n'a plus de fonds et la guerre s'enlise depuis trop longtemps. Personne n'avait prévu que l'armée de Voldemort tiendrait avec autant d'aplomb. J'en suis malade. Nous sommes devenus des disciples du prêt-à-penser et des artisans du prêt-à-éliminer…

Je vois l'Ordre s'affaisser de jour en jour. Et au milieu de tout ce chaos, je vois Harry…Harry, petit soldat de la cause perdue, seul contre tous, seul à tenir le coup. On dirait qu'il se nourrit de cette guerre et que chaque mort est une raison de plus de LE trouver et de L'anéantir. Un jalon de son destin pré-réglé par Dumbledore et ce cher Fudge. Nous vivons une époque historique, celle de la manipulation à échelle nationale. « Normale puisqu'on est en guerre » dira-t-on. Nettement moins quand on pense qu'on est en train d'envoyer des gamins sans expérience grossir les rangs d'un autre gamin sans expérience dans sa lutte contre le grand Trépané…

Quand j'y pense, nous n'avons rien à envier aux moldus…comparées aux leurs, nos guerres sont de véritables boucheries. Ni carnage, ni pitié. De ce que je sais, chez eux, un lycan ne vous saute pas à la gorge au détour d'une tranchée et on ne vous fait pas bouillir le sang dans les veines d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Chez nous la guerre est longue, perverse et méthodique.

Les plus optimistes prétendent que le pire est passé. C'est une façon de voir les choses. Après la guerre-coup de poing, nous nous empêtrons jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans une série de guérillas insidieuses. Désormais, au stade où le conflit en est, et à moins d'une attaque massive, les blessés arrivent au compte gouttes et quasi _post-mortem_. Avant le gamin de ce « matin », nous n'en avions pas récupéré de nouveaux depuis quarante-huit heures, mais ceux qui sont étendus entre nos murs sont dans un état tel qu'ils demandent une attention constante.

Une silhouette vient de se glisser entre moi et la fenêtre occultée par des feuilles de papiers gras. Je réalise que j'ai l'épaule complètement ankylosée et un froid piquant me paralyse désormais les doigts. Misérable petits sorciers dont la Douleur reste la seule règle de vie…On aurait pitié d'un animal et on l'abattrait…La seule pitié que mes amis ont eu pour moi les a conduit à m'assigner au bloc…Abjecte.

- Son état est stabilisé mais nous n'avons plus rien qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à une potion de sommeil…

Je lève vers lui un regard qui doit être absolument vide de toute expression. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à offrir pour l'instant. Par Merlin, Snape est un dieu…Il a « stabilisé » l'état de ce gosse…C'est bien ce qu'il vient de dire ? On nage en plein miracle là… Il était techniquement mort…Et grâce à Snape : retour à la case départ, sursis pour une durée indéterminée… La journée ne sera peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement.

- Vous devriez dormir Granger…vous avez des cernes effrayantes…me souffle-t-il avec un regard soucieux.

C'est tout lui ça. Nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires et il s'inquiète encore pour quelques cernes un peu trop violacées à son goût. La carapace du méchant espion se fissure, Severus, prend garde…  
- Vous avez raison, professeur, malheureusement, et comme vous venez de le dire, nous n'avons plus rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une potion de sommeil…

Le ton se voulait malicieux…Il sourit…J'ai dû faire illusion.  
- Quand cesserez vous de m'appelez « professeur », Granger…vous avez vingt et un ans…plus dix sept.

- Quand vous cesserez de me vouvoyez et de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, je suppose...

Il soupire. Je me demande à quoi le grand Severus Snape peut penser dans une situation pareille. Cette guerre nous épuise tous les uns derrière les autres…Nous faisons partie tenante des ressources au service du ministère. Nous sommes des pions destinés à mettre le roi adverse en échec. Lui sait comment fonctionne le camp d'en face. Je ne lui demande pas, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il connaît d'avance l'issue de cette guerre. Il en appréhende le moindre frémissement.

Il me regarde avec la lassitude-uniforme que nous arborons tous depuis des mois. Mais imperceptiblement, je sens son regard glisser sur moi et son attention se reporter une fois de plus sur le bloc parcouru par les sifflements douloureux et les spasmes des blessés. Cet homme ne vit que pour les causes auxquelles il se dévoue. Son intérêt personnel est mort depuis longtemps, c'est ce qui le rend si redoutable. Snape est déjà mort. Il vit par et pour l'Ordre depuis qu'il a abattu Dumbledore.

Dans mon dos une porte s'ouvre soudain avec un claquement sec et un courant d'air humide s'insinue sournoisement dans le couloir :

- Hermione, on a de la visite…grince-t-il immédiatement en me poussant sèchement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le hall reconverti en infirmerie de fortune. Le sol recouvert d'un vieux linot délavé couina méchamment sous les bottes humides et quatre hommes du Ministère s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, l'air hagard et le visage livide. Derrière eux, une traîné brunâtre imprégna le plastique gondolant tandis qu'une odeur métallique se répandait dans l'air confiné.

Alarmée par le bruit, une tornade rousse fusa aussitôt par l'une des portes branlantes et se déporta immédiatement vers eux pour venir décharger de leur fardeau les soldats encapuchonnés. Le regard toujours pétillant malgré les circonstances, Ginny Weasley remonta fermement les manches de sa blouse blanche et empoigna l'un des corps inanimés sous les aisselles, tout en donnant des indications précises à l'un des sorcier. Ses bandeaux flamboyants lui retombèrent un instant devant le visage mais elle les repoussa distraitement ; son attention se déporta entièrement sur le malheureux moribond qu'on venait de lui confier.

- Hermione, aidez là ! Je m'occupe du second !

Sortant de sa torpeur, la jeune sorcière joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans le couloir désormais agité d'une fébrilité malsaine et se posta aux côtés de son ancien professeur. Elle distingua enfin le deuxième blessé…son regard s'élargit d'horreur devant le spectacle. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'on l'avait démembré…sa tête formait un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps et ses bras pendaient à son tronc, comme dépourvus d'articulation…

- Severus, il n'a plus un os intact dans le corps…hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Snape prenait déjà en charge le futur condamné :  
- Vous avez trouvez ça toute seule, rassurez moi…grogna-t-il en s'engouffrant avec précipitation dans une pièce annexe suivi par les deux autres sorciers.

Elle resta les bras ballant au milieu du chaos subit qui venait de prendre possession du BSDR : le _Bloc_ _Sanitaire_ de _Dernier_ _Recourt_. Ici, on ne voyait défiler que les cas les plus graves, les mutilés et les massacrés que les armées du ministère renonçaient à renvoyer dans une nouvelle échauffourée…Ceux qui n'étaient plus capable ni de ramper, ni de tenir une baguette en somme.

- Herm', grouille toi ! celui-ci est encore vivant……pour l'instant…

L'injonction nerveuse la tira de son apathie et Hermione se précipita aux côtés de son amie. Les gestes s'enchaînèrent instinctivement, de manière presque mécanique. Toujours les mêmes. Chercher un pouls. Compresser les plaies. Dénouer la cape. Trouver une identité.

En l'occurrence, l'élu du jour perdait beaucoup de sang. Il respirait à peine. S'y reprenant à deux fois, les deux infirmières de circonstance parvinrent à l'empoigner pour opérer dans un lieu plus propice qu'un hall glacé.

- Hermione…le comptoir…expira Ginny sous le poids du corps trop lourd pour elle, tandis qu'elle repoussait maladroitement la porte du réfectoire derrière elles.

Déposant vivement son fardeau, la brune balaya la surface encombrée d'un revers ensanglanté de la main et hissa le plus rapidement possible le jeune homme dessus. La rousse fouilla en se pressant les poches du nouvel arrivant pendant qu'Hermione rassemblait le peu de matériel qui pouvait être utilisable :  
- Homme…Vingt et un ans je dirais…et…merde le reste est illisible…siffla la rousse en jetant un semblant de papier d'identification ministérielle par-dessus son épaule.

- La cape…aide moi à lui enlever…lui assigna son amie d'une voix hachée en effectuant précipitamment les gestes appris par cœur.

Un grognement rauque émana du corps inanimé quand elles le soulevèrent pour lui arracher le pesant vêtement imbibé d'eau et d'un sang noir.  
- Ok. Il a les jambes broyées. De la purée, ma grande….Un troll n'aurait pas fait du meilleur travaille…conclut Ginny en grimaçant après un bref examen de quelques secondes.

Elle renonça rapidement à lui ôter les bottes qui remontaient sous un pantalon de toile noire épaisse ceinturé assez bas sur les hanches.  
A son tour, Hermione chercha sa baguette d'une main fébrile puis abandonna. Elle empoigna un couteau sans dent planté dans une étagère, entailla le pull de laine émaillée d'un coup précis et déchira sur toute sa longueur le tissu imprégné de sang et d'un liquide qu'elle n'identifia pas.

Soulevant à nouveau le corps, la rousse l'aida à le faire glisser sur le torse meurtri.

- Il y a trop de sang Gin'…on ne voit rien dans cette mélasse….siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Et merde….

La jeune Weasley attrapa sa baguette et la cape déposée au hasard sur une chaise éventrée. Elle convoqua suffisamment de lumière pour pouvoir opérer et la pointa ensuite sur le ventre qui gargouillait de manière sanguinolente.  
_- Hydro…_

L'eau coula abondamment sur le corps qui ne présentait toujours aucun signe de vie et elle essuya rapidement la peau déchiquetée pour pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts.  
- Merlin…ce n'est pas une plaie ça, c'est de la viande hachée…murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Elle porta nerveusement sa main à son front et y laissa une longue marque brunâtre.

Lacérations animales. Ce sont des traces de griffes…Je ne sais pas de quoi ce jeune homme à croisé la route, mais crois-moi, _ça_ n'était pas content de le voir…gronda Hermione en compressant fermement les plaies avec un pan de la cape pour stopper l'hémorragie.  
Un courant d'air s'engouffra par la porte ouverte.

La rousse disparut l'espace de quelques secondes puis revint lestement avec une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et une serviette de provenance douteuse.  
- Si tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça, Gin…

- Pour nous, non. Mais lui, il sera content de pouvoir le faire quand on lui dira qu'il n'y a plus de Potion de sommeil…persifla son amie.

- Quand j'aurais un peu arrêté l'hémorragie, tu prononceras un sort de cautérisation…Tu…tu peux faire ça ? haleta la brune.

L'autre acquiesça distraitement tout en essuyant les épaules et les bras de leur victime avec des gestes saccadés et un regard nerveux. Ses cheveux collaient à son front moite et un plis soucieux durcissait l'expression de son visage.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dehors Ginny, mais crois-moi, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on voit ici…souffla-t-elle en distinguant de nouvelles lacérations sur les bras et le cou du jeune homme.

Elle compressa du plus belle les plaies de l'abdomen et du ventre alors que son corps commençait à protester contre l'effort violent qu'elle lui demandait. Ses muscles commencèrent à se tétaniser et la fatigue profita de cet instant de relâchement pour rejaillir plus lancinante que jamais. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se mordit violemment les joues. Son étourdissement mettait du temps à se dissiper.

Mais à ses côté, un hoquet violent échappa soudain à son amie et Hermione sursauta violemment quand la rouquine la repoussa avec un grognement de rage.  
- Bande de crétins ! …Ils ramassent n'importe quoi dans leurs embuscades…cracha-t-elle, un rictus haineux déformant à présent ses lèvres.

Les dents serrées, elle lâcha la serviette et commença à chercher quelque chose avec une détermination haineuse, sous l'œil stupéfait d'Hermione. La violence des réactions de la frêle infirmière lui faisait peur, tantôt angélique puis brutalement démente.  
- Ginny…

Serrant farouchement sa baguette, la rouquine repoussa sans façon son amie et fondit sur le sorcier inanimé comme un oiseau de proie.  
- Ne pose plus tes mains sur lui, Hermione…

La brune lui adressa un regard de stupéfaction sévère, sans comprendre, que son amie intercepta avec abjection :  
- C'est un mangemort ! Un putain de damné mangemort !

- …Quoi !?

_- Deligare _!

Elle resta abasourdie, la bouche entrouverte, tandis que la rouquine garrottait solidement le dit-magemort sur le comptoir, avec un regard polaire. La faible plainte qui échappa soudain au blessé l'arracha néanmoins à son mutisme et elle s'empara vivement de l'avant bras ensanglanté pour se convaincre à son tour de la présence de la marque révérée :  
- Et merde…grinça-t-elle.

A quelques pas, elle récupéra la serviette maintenant rouge et poisseuse pour essuyer le visage de l'écorché, repoussant de l'épaule la jeune Weasley dont la respiration s'affolait, entrecoupée de spasmes de rage.  
- Ne le touche pas ! Il ne mérite même pas d'être à l'abri dans ce bloc…On devrait le rejeter dans le caniveau d'où on a osé le tirer…argua violemment la rousse en cherchant à empoigner le mangemort par les cheveux.

La brune se retourna d'un bloc vers son amie et la repoussa fermement contre le mur, en faisant preuve d'un sang froid qui l'impressionna elle-même.  
- Merlin, Ginny…On dirait une harpie. Ce type est là, il y reste…On attend les consignes de l'Ordre c'est clair ?! lâcha-t-elle posément avant de retourner vers le blessé.

Elle épongea superficiellement la boue, la pluie et le sang séché qui maculait les traits d'un visage déjà fortement imprégné par les stigmates de la guerre… Les cheveux relativement longs s'emmêlèrent dans ses doigts et elle en arracha froidemement une mèche qui résistait. Elle tomba silencieusement sur le carrelage maculé de traces de pas boueux. Tandis que l'individu reprenait face humaine, sa propre respiration commença à ralentir dans sa poitrine. Elle dégagea la chevelure d'un blond terne, vaguement attachée en catogan et tourna légèrement le visage vers elle. Son souffle vint mourir au bord de ses lèvres tandis qu'un lointain souvenir remontait brutalement à la surface. Le souvenir d'un temps qui n'avait plus cours…

Un écho lointain…Celui d'une peau pâle. De traits coupants. D'un sourire sarcastique encadré par des boucles d'or blanc et d'un regard glacial surmonté d'un front aristocratique. Comment pouvait-on changé aussi peu en cinq ans ?

- Malfoy…, la devança une voix ténue.

La rousse s'affaissa soudain sans force contre l'épaule de son amie. Elle avait pâli brutalement et ses cernes bleutées contrastaient maintenant violemment au milieu de son visage livide creusé par les privations. La jeune Weasley, la bouche entrouverte, contempla les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur l'héritier Malfoy dans toute sa déchéance… Combien de fois avait-elle essayé d'imaginer le visage du damné sorcier qui avait osé tuer son frère Charly ? Maintenant qu'elle le voyait en face, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre envers lui qu'une haine furieuse, un sentiment révoltant d'injustice. Lui, vivant. Lui qui n'avait rien qui ait pu lui donner le droit de toucher à son frère, à son sang…

Son feulement brisa le silence tendu :  
- Laisse moi l'étriper de mes propres mains ! sanglota-t-elle d'une voix aux accents hystériques en se jetant sur le corps sans vie pour le labourer de ses ongles et de ses poings.

_- Non_ ! Ginny, ne fait pas ça !

Hermione se jeta sur la rousse métamorphosée en furie et la ceintura violemment en les projetant toutes les deux au sol.

- Je vais le tuer, Mione ! Je _dois_ le faire ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix sur-aiguë en se débattant férocement dans les bras de son amie.

- Il ne mérite même pas de mourir, Ginny…proteste-t-elle en vain, le souffle court.

- Il a assassiné Charly ! Mon frère ! Va-t-en !

- Non ! Ne lui donne pas la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte…Ne le tue pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça ! s'époumona-t-elle en l'immobilisant dos au sol.

La rousse lui griffa le visage en s'arquant convulsivement contre elle, mais Hermione lui enserra férocement les poignets, trouvant dans sa propre rage des forces inespérées. Elle la plaqua contre le carrelage glacé, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien.

- Laisse moi faire…hoqueta-t-elle à bout de force en plongeant son visage dans le cou de la brune. Laisse moi lui faire regretter…Laisse moi l'envoyer en Enfer…

_En Enfer_…

- …on y est déjà, ma puce…souffla à mi-voix à son amie en la serrant contre elle, désespérément consciente de son impuissance.  
Evy !

La médicomage répéta d'une voix aiguë son appel.  
Une blonde aux épaules carrées arriva à petites foulées au bout de quelques secondes, pointant un visage gris dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les cris de Ginny avaient du alerter tout le bloc à l'heure qu'il était.

- Tu l'emmènes….assigna fermement Hermione, en hissant la rousse sur ses deux pieds et en la remettant de force à la sorcière peu amène de comprendre la situation.

- Où ça… ?

L'air peu dégourdi de la jeune femme eut raison de sa patience. Elle s'entendit lui hurler, plutôt qu'elle ne lui répondit :

- Où ça ! Merlin, mais où ça te chante, Evy, Je m'en fous ! Hors de sa vue à lui, c'est clair ?!!  
Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?!

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte claqua violemment derrière les deux infirmières et Hermione s'adossa contre le chambranle branlant en fermant les yeux. La sueur lui coulait le long du dos et elle se laissa glisser au pied du mur, à bout de force. Sur la table, le jeune Malfoy poussa un gémissement rauque en sursautant sous le coup d'un spasme fiévreux. Elle avait stoppé l'hémorragie. Deuxième miracle de la journée.  
La sorcière se redressa en titubant et se dirigea vers lui, sa baguette à la main, un sourire un peu fou au coin des lèvres.

- Marrant Malfoy…La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu venais de laisser passer une occasion de tuer Dumbledore…Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai une occasion de te tuer. A ton avis, combien de chance as tu que je laisse un sursis à ta misérable carcasse ? Hein ?

Elle darda sur lui un regard dégoutté et étouffa un sanglot en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était épuisée…à bout de nerfs. La faim, la fatigue et la lassitude lui tenaillait douloureusement le corps et il y avait ce traître étendu là, à sa merci. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle les essuya rageusement.

- Elle a raison…tu ne mérites pas ma pitié…tu n'es qu'une ordure…grinça-t-elle haineusement.

Mais elle n'était pas lui. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer. Pas comme ça. Un mangemort quelconque au détours d'un affrontement, peut-être. Mais pas lui, blessé et inconscient sur un comptoir… Elle n'avait pas cette bassesse, ni ce courage. Sa faiblesse la révolta et elle étouffa un rugissement d'impuissance dans son poing fermé. Elle trembla sous le coup de la colère sourde qui se déversait en elle aussi subitement.

- Je te _hais_ !

La jeune femme le gifla à toute volée en lui crachant un volet de reproches venimeux au visage, retenant au dernier moment la pulsion sauvage qui la poussait à lui crever les yeux. Elle avait une envie démente de monter sur ce comptoir pour le démolir à coup de poings…juste pour pouvoir soulager Ginny. Rien que pour que Ron n'est pas à le faire lui-même. L'anéantir pour pouvoir aller se coucher en paix avec elle-même en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas absolument sauvé la vie à l'ordure qui avait tué Charly…

Mais elle n'était pas lui. Elle ne tuerait pas. En se mordant les lèvres furieusement, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces…à nouveau…puis une fois de plus…

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, elle s'effondra sur une chaise, épuisée, le visage luisant de sueur, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Elle se sentait mieux…pas soulagée pour deux gallions, mais rompue et défoulée. Il avait encaissé pour les autres et ce n'était qu'un début.  
La jeune femme se balança lentement sur elle-même, la tête dans les genoux. De brefs sanglots la secouaient à intervalles réguliers. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça, en état de choc.  
Au bout d'un long moment, un grognement douloureux plus vif que les précédents échappa au blond. Hermione se redressa enfin, le visage défait.

_- Accio_

Elle attrapa la boite et s'avança vers le comptoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle mette ses compétences de médicomage au service du jeune mangemort, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser se vider de son sang avant d'avoir reçu des consignes de l'Ordre. Elle empoigna le couteau planté dans le bois et sectionna sèchement les liens qui l'attachaient au comptoir. Arrachant le pan de cape qui lui ceignait toujours la poitrine, elle inspecta les plaies. Si elle le bandait dans cet état, elle ne lui laissait pas vingt-quatre heures avant qu'une infection généralisée soit déclarée…Laps de temps trop court si on voulait lui extirper un tant soit peu d'information. A contre cœur, elle déboucha donc la bouteille d'alcool abandonnée par Ginny et en inonda amèrement le torse lacéré.

- Tu n'auras rien de plus, Malfoy…grinça-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

_Hydro_.

Le corps s'arqua douloureusement sous la brûlure du liquide ambré et Hermione en éprouva une satisfaction sadique. Draco Malfoy méritait de souffrir. Il méritait de souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir les gens qui l'entouraient…même si elle sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une douce utopie.

Elle commença à lui bander le torse, mais renonça rapidement. Le corps était trop lourd pour elle. Cherchant dans le réfectoire, elle finit par découvrir une couverture roulée en boule sur une paillasse qui avait du servir de lit à l'une des infirmières. Elle lui cala le dos avec, de telle sorte à pouvoir opérer sans trop de difficulté.

La plaie du ventre en revanche semblait nettement plus profonde et suintait de manière atroce. La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle sembla réfléchir puis se laissa finalement persuader. Les ordres avant tout.

_- Suere totalum…_grinça-t-elle en effectuant un large cercle de sa baguette au-dessus des lacérations, puis en prononçant une série d'incantations ésotériques.

Une nuée blanche nimba la chaire meurtrie et le blond s'arqua violemment sur le comptoir, revenant brutalement à lui sous le coup de la douleur. Les yeux exorbités de stupéfaction, un râle roque s'échappa faiblement de sa gorge et il planta ses ongles dans le bois gras.

- Oup's…j'ai oublié d'anesthésier la douleur…siffla la brune avec un sourire candide, tandis qu'elle le plaquait au comptoir avec un regard chargé de dégoût.  
Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Malfoy…

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du sorcier et se délecta du rictus douloureux qui déforma son visage encore comateux. Prenant sur elle de ne pas le torturer davantage, elle pansa rapidement la plaie désinfectée et suturée. A première vue, il ne souffrait d'aucune lésion mortelle sur le reste du corps, si l'on exceptait les innombrables fractures qui avaient réduit ses jambes à l'état de purée de poix.

Elle avait fait son devoir. Maintenant, sa vie reposait entre les mains de l'Ordre.

Merlin décide de son sort s'il le voulait…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV : Draco**

J'ai fais tellement de trucs atroces dans ma vie que j'aurai de quoi me tordre de culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Au lieu de ça, pas une once de remord susceptible de m'empêcher de dormir…. Merlin seul sait pourquoi il m'autorise encore à poser un pied par terre chaque matin. J'ai tué, trahit, livré, et torturé…J'ai commis toutes les ignominies qu'il était humainement possible de commettre et je n'ai pas une seule excuse pour ça. Je n'ai même plus le cran de regretter quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant que je suis là, je commence seulement à me demander si ce n'était pas la mission de trop. A moins de me planter, le « là » en question doit être en périphérie de la zone des tensions. Ca à l'air trop calme pour être vrai. Je suppose qu'ils m'ont déporté au BSDR…c'était ce qui était prévu. J'ai du être ramassé en même temps que l'unité qu'on s'est chargé de démolir avec le détachement de la Coalition qu'Il nous avait affecté.

Un joyeux carnage.

Je crois que ce cher Auror se souviendra longtemps du bruit qu'a fait sa colonne en se disloquant…à condition qu'on lui en laisse l'occasion bien entendu… A tout prendre, c'était lui ou moi.

La solution s'est imposée d'elle-même. Ça devait être moi.

_Elle_ est là.

Je suppose que je lui dois la vie.

De la sentir si calme à me soigner comme si j'étais le premier venu, pour la première fois de mon existence pourrie, je dois avouer que je me trouve immonde…un vrai connard. A sa place, je ne lui aurais pas laissé une seule chance, pas une seconde de répit. J'aurais pris ma baguette et je l'aurais abattue. A moins que je ne l'aie torturée avant…juste pour voir le visage de cette Sang de Bourbe se déformer sous mes _Doloris_. Est-ce qu'elle aurait crié ? Je ne suis pas sûr…

Je déteste son regard posé sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal qu'on hésite à abattre : un mélange de pitié et de haine démente.

Merlin, cinq minutes que je reprends pied et je commence seulement à retrouver quelques sensations…Je ne suis pas particulièrement certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. J'ai l'impression d'être passé en cycle essorage dans une de ses misères moldues.

Elle s'est levée et elle vient de s'asseoir sur une chaise à deux mètres de moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me surveille à proprement parler ; elle est suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que je ne sortirai pas en rampant, ma baguette entre les dents. Elle ne m'a pas pétrifié. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour m'avoir à sa merci.

Surprenant comme je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici Granger. Je suppose que je te voyais nettement plus en coulisse de toute cette guerre, à tirer des ficelles depuis le Ministère. On dirait que j'ai eu tort. Visiblement tu n'as pas peur de salir tes jolies mains au service des braves sorciers décidés à mourir pour la bonne cause.

Comment peut-on changer aussi peut en cinq ans ? Je t'aurais reconnu les yeux crevés, ma tigresse. Bon certes, tu as l'air d'avoir eu ton lot d'emmerdes et on ne se demande pas ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois ; mais c'est toujours toi : une boule de rage pure et passionnée prêt à exploser. Toujours dans les extrêmes Granger à ce que je constate. Tu n'as jamais rien su faire à moitié. C'est presque flatteur toute cette attention meurtrière à mon égard ; tu ne devrais pas te donner toute cette peine pour me faire souffrir. Je connais déjà ça…

Merlin…Le pire c'est que je déguste vraiment désormais. J'ai les os des jambes en bouillie et à en juger par le ravalement qu'elle a déjà effectué, l'estafilade que j'ai reçu en plein ventre n'est pas une illusion. Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de rester dans le cirage et vu la situation, il serait malvenu de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour replonger. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles grouillent et se consument de l'intérieur. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui a bien pu me tomber sur le coin de la gueule. Je me rappelle juste que c'était énorme et que ça avait des crocs de la taille de mon poing.

Sur mon avant bras, la marque pulse depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que mon sang est au moins en train de bouillir. Dans deux minutes j'ai la peau qui va fondre...

Ce Sorcier est un dément.

Il va nous épuiser tous, jusqu'au dernier, et quand l'ultime mangemort viendra crever sous sa botte, je suis sure qu'il lui écrasera la tête et le défoncera à coup de Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Le faciès de serpent qui le suit comme son ombre à sans doute plus de prix à ses yeux que notre armée de têtes brûlées. Oui…ça ne fait aucun doute. Je le sens dans chaque parcelle de mon corps rompu par les coups…Nagini vaut mieux que dix ou même cent mangemorts.

Merlin, je vais crever dans ce putain de bloc entre les mains d'une maudite Sang de Bourbe.

- Ça fait mal quand je fais ça… ? me susurre soudain une voix tendre au creux de l'oreille.

Quand tu fais quoi Granger ?

Elle vient de m'enfoncer un doigt dans le genou gauche.  
Je voudrais lui cracher au visage, mais un cri animal vient de m'échapper. J'ai les lèvres en sang et je vais me briser les mâchoires à force de serrer les dents comme je le fais. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre cette furie !

- Mais avec plaisir, mon ange…

Je viens de parler à haute voix. Je le réalise au moment où elle me fait payer les conséquences de mes paroles. Elle m'a empoigné le genou et elle serre à pleine main. Cette fois, je crois que j'ai hurlé.

- Achève-moi, Granger…

Ma voix est rauque. Vraisemblablement, ce que je lui dis la fait bien rire. Elle a l'air démente et c'est drôle, mais elle me ressemble comme ça. Ce constat n'est pas pour me rassurer. Elle est capable de faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne mérites pas que je t'achève…grince-t-elle les yeux brillants en m'empoignant par les chevilles et en serrant de toutes ses forces.

Je suffoque. La douleur est tellement forte qu'elle m'aveugle et qu'elle me broie les poumons. Je crois que je convulse à moitié….

Un grand flash blanc…

Une gifle.

Une autre.

Noir…

* * *

Fin du premier acte. Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi un comm'. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si vous n'avez pas aimez. La même chose. Vos avis m'intéressent. **Reviews !! svp.  
**  
A priori, c'est le chapitre le plus "gore" si je puis parler ainsi. La description d'un Bloc sanitaire peut différemment faire dans le sobre. J'espère n'avoir choqué personne. La suite insiste davantage sur la psychologie des personnages et sur l'histoire. Rencontre atypique ? Et encore, le meilleur est à venir. 

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là. La suite est déjà dans la boîte de mon Toshi d'amour ( mon PC )

Vale.

Jo


	2. Provocation

Coucou tout le monde !

La suite arrive déjà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens d'humeur charitable. Et puis je me suis dit qu'Hermione allait définitivement passer pour une garce si je ne mettais pas la suite. Donc voilà le deuxième Acte. Je rappelle qu'il y en a toujours 7. Que j'ai fini cette fic. Donc tout va bien. Il n'y aura pas de panne, ni de callage...Nous en verrons tous le bout.

**Rating : T**, définitivement...même si ce chapitre est moins gore que le premier.

**Résumé**: Le monde de la magie est en guerre depuis plus de neuf mois. Londres croûle sous les assauts de la guérilla qui oppose la Coalition de Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phoenix associé au Ministère et à ses brigades d'Aurors. Hermione, docile, a accepté de servir d'assistante médicomage au BSDR, le bloc sanitaire de dernier recours. Avec Giny et Severus, ils tentent en coulisse de sauver des vies...Seulement, quand Draco Malfoy est amené dans leurs services et que Giny reconnaît l'assassin de son frère...La situation dérape et les souvenirs refont surface. Entre tuer le mangemort et préserver la source d'informations cruciales qu'il représente, Hermione est prise entre deux feux...

Cette fois, les choses sérieuses commencent. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**oOo Acte 2 : Provocation oOo **

**POV Hermione**

- On le retape et on l'éclate à nouveau, c'est ça ?

Je m'efforce de comprendre la logique de ce que le Ministère semble attendre de nous. Les consignes viennent de tomber. Environ quarante-huit heures que Malfoy croupit dans une de nos cellules capitonnées et le bloc est déjà le nouveau centre d'intérêt de tout le réseau militaire du Londres- sorcier. Motif : nous sommes les premiers à avoir eut la décence de ne pas désosser le mangemort que nous venons d'attraper. Traduction : Malfoy va passer le mois le plus atroce de sa vie.

Edgecombe lève les yeux au ciel :  
- On _stabilise_ _son_ _état_ et on _obtient_ _la_ _localisation_ du QG du grand trépané.

C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire…

Je sais que je suis cynique. Et je sais qu'il déteste ça. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'on n'interroge plus les prisonniers dans cette guerre. Même le sorcier le plus dégénéré a pris les mesures nécessaires pour s'immuniser contre notre « tout puissant » Veritaserum. Edgecombe en a parfaitement connaissance : « Obtenir » une information est un joli euphémisme pour dire que Malfoy va se faire démolir et défoncer à coup de sortilèges impardonnables jusqu'à se qu'il lèche la semelle de mes bottes en m'appelant « maîtresse ». Ce qui doit à peu près signifier : jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Même si je m'efforce de ne pas les voir, Snape m'adresse des regards qui laisse peu de doute quant à son avis sur la question…

Seulement dans cette histoire, personne ne lui a encore demandé son avis. On a juger en haut lieu que « son implication auprès de l'unité concernée rendait impensable une quelconque intervention dans les négociations ». Traduction : en bon parrain qui se respecte, Severus nous laisse cogner son filleul et renonce à fomenter l'évasion d'un mangemort destiné à retourner lécher les bottes du Lord. Même si l'idée est à frémir, les bulletins du ministère ont tôt fait de tous les transformer en « unité » : unité de combat dans le meilleur des cas, unité à abattre dans le cas présent. Le plus navrant c'est qu'il parle de nos armées dans les mêmes termes.

« _…nous en remettons à votre entière discrétion quant au bon déroulement des négociations au sein du bloc._ »

En somme, la détention de Draco Malfoy doit pour l'instant rester la plus officieuse possible. Je me demande ce qu'il craigne le plus. Une séance de pugilat public ? un lynchage ? Ou bien un mouvement de panique à la simple nouvelle de sa présence ici ? On dirait que la réputation de notre assassin n'est plus à faire. Malfoy a enfin réussit quelque chose. A défaut de susciter le respect dû à son sang, son nom suscitera au moins la crainte due à ses crimes.

Snape m'a rattrapé dans le couloir. Je sais qu'il désapprouve ce que je fais ; ma docilité le rend fou. Et je sais que si je choisis de le faire, ses regards ne seront plus jamais les mêmes à l'avenir. Tout comme ceux de Ginny…Seulement, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je veux le voir…

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de vous obtenir ça.

- Soyons sérieux deux minutes, Hermione, si vous ne les aviez pas, je ne vous le demanderais pas…

Le ton est sans appel. Je sais pertinemment que si ce n'est pas moi qui lui donne accès à Malfoy, il se débrouillera par ses propres moyens. Facilitons le drame. Je lui donne la clef.

- Je vous accompagne.

C'est paradoxal, mais j'ai envie de voir dans quel état est cette enflure après notre caressante dernière entrevue. Après tout, j'ai ordre de « stabiliser son état » avant de « négocier ».

- Je ne crois pas…

- Ce n'étais pas une question….Severus.

Tous les gallions du monde ne valent pas la surprise qui passe dans ses yeux noirs. Il oublie que j'ai des consignes. Et que ces consignes me viennent de l'Ordre. Si elles viennent de l'Ordre, c'est qu'elles proviennent de près ou de loin de Harry. Et après Snape, il n'y a qu'une personne que je suivrais aveuglément dans toute cette fichue guerre : Harry Potter. Donc, on ne discute pas mes consignes. On s'écrase et on respecte.

- Bien. Comme vous voulez.

J'aime quand nous sommes d'accord sur une question.  
Sans plus de commentaire, il vient de me rendre la clef de la « cellule ». En fait de cellule, on a collé Malfoy dans la seule chambre susceptible d'être verrouillée uniquement de l'extérieure et ne disposant pas de fenêtre donnant sur les quartiers d'hiver.

Le bloc à cet avantage d'être situé en zone franche, en périphérie relative de la zone délicate, dans un bloc sécurisé baptisé le Forum. C'est le dernier lieu de transaction libre en bordure du Chemin de Traverse. Il a été divisé en quatre quartiers : ceux du Printemps et de l'Eté abritent les derniers civiles non évacués et en situation fondamentalement précaire; les quartiers d'hiver, eux, accueillent l'ensemble de l'industrie officieuse et des magouilles illégales qu'est susceptible d'engendrer une guerre du genre de celle que nous vivons; quant aux quartiers d'Automnes, ils constituent le centre stratégique de nos armées. Les deux premiers nagent dans une hystérie fiévreuse depuis des mois et frôlent en permanence le drame civil ; le couvre feu et la législation d'état de guerre obligent les Aurors à les surveiller en permanence. Pour sa part, la Coalition de Voldemort reste persuadée que le QG de l'Ordre est situé dans les quartiers d'Automne. L'œil du Prince est rivé en permanence sur la cité cloîtrée derrière une sphère de protection – la plus grosse jamais mise en place, si l'on en croit Mc Gonagall. Personne ne peut y respirer sans que le Lord ne soit au courant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui les retient de raser toute la zone…Après tout, un raid nocturne et…un matin, on se réveillera il n'y aura plus rien.

Le bloc a été installé en périphérie des quartiers d'Automne, le nez dans les rues de l'Hiver. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'y semer Malfoy. Pas quand on sait que la seule législation à y régner demeure celle de la Ligue des nocturnes…Personne n'est encore suffisamment « loyal » envers le Ministère pour aller se frotter aux vampires et aux lycans…Pas moi en tous cas. Ces créatures, quand elles ne se sont pas ralliées à la Coalition, sont en train de faire leur pain blanc de tout ce conflit. Chez eux, tout ce monnaye : informations, alcool, ticket de rationnement, privilèges et faveurs. Tout ce que le Monde de la Magie contient de vicieux, de pervers, de sadiques et d'opportunistes transitent par la zone d'Hiver…à l'exception bien sûr de cette bien aimée Coalition qui grouillent au QG du Lord. Ce qui nous ramènent à la question qui vaut dix mille gallions : où se trouve le bastion des mangemorts… ?

Snape m'a emboîté le pas tandis que je descends les marches qui mènent à l'étage inférieur. En temps normal, on y concentre les blessés les plus abîmés…ceux qui empêchent les autres sorciers de dormir et qui nécessitent des soins constants. Dernièrement, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous donner cette peine : tous les blessés sont des cas graves, pour ne pas dire désespérés.

Tout bénéfice pour lui, Malfoy a eu droit à la plus jolie « chambre ». Tout en bleue, avec une jolie panoplie de sorts de verrouillage à sa porte et des barreaux aux fenêtres…Je dis fenêtre, je devrais dire « soupirail » ; mais ça ne fait pas partie du « politiquement correct » du ministère. Pour le ministère et les propagandistes, les blessés sont des « héros en convalescence » et la guerre est « Libération et élimination d'une tyrannie imméritée ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans leur thé le matin mais je devrais essayer…qui sait si toute cette boucherie ne me paraîtrait pas moins stupide…

…ou je pourrais éventuellement tout laisser tomber tout de suite…

Encore un couloir. C'est fou ce que l'architecte a été original.

La cellule 01. Porte capitonnée et tout le tutti.

Je sais que Snape attend que je lui ouvre mais là, tout de suite, j'ai comme dans l'idée que ma décision de l'accompagner n'a pas forcément été la plus brillante de la journée…J'ai dû dormir cinq heures depuis notre dernière entrevue, un vrai luxe…seulement, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis le moment où on l'a amené ici…Tout ça semble presque trop beau. Il faut avouer qu'on nous a servi Malfoy sur un plateau d'argent. Un hibou grand duc l'aurait déposé dans mon assiette au petit déjeuner que cela n'aurait pas été différent…

D'un autre côté, l'Auror disloqué récupéré en même temps que lui ne doit pas partagé mon avis sur la question.…Dans tous les cas, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Je fais glisser la clef dans la serrure et la porte l'avale furtivement. Sous l'acier ensorcelé, on entend le cliquetis des multiples verrous qui s'ouvrent les uns derrières les autres. Au bout de quelques secondes, le battant a comme un hoquet et il me recrache une clef poisseuse dans la main. Je l'essuie et la remet à mon cou sous l'œil attentif de Severus qui, pour le coup, à l'air de ne plus tenir en place.

- Rapidement…si on se fait prendre, j'aurai des ennuis…

- Comme d'habitude, Hermione…

Monsieur Severus Snape est décidé à faire de l'esprit, voilà autre chose… Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus sarcastique et je m'efface pour lui céder le passage, d'un air faussement courtois. Il esquisse une révérence simiesque et pousse fermement le panneau. La pièce est bleue…du sol au plafond. Etrange comme on a l'air d'avoir un tant soit peu fait preuve de goût dans ces cellules, alors que le reste du bloc est d'un gris maladif. Presque propre, presque lumineux et presque meublée.

Une odeur acre de pavot et de valériane me monte au nez quand je rentre derrière Snape…On dirait que Malfoy a eu droit à certaines faveurs. J'espère qu'il a apprécié le sommeil à sa juste valeur. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'aspirera bientôt plus qu'à ça…

Le petit prince est tranquillement assis sur sa paillasse avec un sourire plus méprisant que jamais vissé aux lèvres. Monsieur le mangemort donne le change. Premier constat : quarante-huit heures ont suffit à le remettre d'aplomb. Ce qui nous amène à un deuxième constat : la direction n'a pas lésiné sur les soins. La loi de cette guerre est minable : on s'échine à remettre sur pieds les blessés d'en face, pendant que les notre croupissent sans soin dans des chambres vétustes. Putain de logique.

Néanmoins, un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour voir que son état n'est pas aussi brillant qu'il cherche à la faire croire. Il a de la fièvre…Le genre de fièvre qui vous épuise et vous casse les membres. De plus, quelque chose me dit que quoi qu'on ait l'air d'avoir ressoudé les os de ses jambes, la douleur doit encore lui chanter de sirupeux cantiques au creux de l'oreille.

Tout à son comas, Draco a bien mis deux minutes avant de réaliser que Severus était rentré avec moi et je crois que pour l'instant, il ne sait pas trop qu'elle attitude adopter. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Snape pour savoir qu'il arbore le même masque de constance froide que notre mangemort…Ils ont été à bonne école et je serais parfaitement incapable de deviner ce qu'ils ressentent…

Severus s'est approché de lui. Je sais qu'il n'a pas confiance dans les méthodes d'Edgecombe et je sais également que Malfoy restera son filleul quelles que soient les circonstances, c'est pourquoi je renonce à insister sur le fait qu'ils ne sont censés ni se toucher, ni se parler.

Surprise numéro deux : Snape n'est pas venu les mains vides. On dirait que le bloc a enfin obtenu les approvisionnements espérés depuis deux semaines. Heureuse de le savoir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le ton a été plus agressif que je ne l'aurai voulu, mais il se trouve que je suis également plus nerveuse que je ne l'avais prévu. Malfoy le sent et esquisse un sourire goguenard.

- Enfermer la mort en bouteille est une utopie, Granger…et…à moins d'un miracle, toi et ta petite équipe de saints vous…vous aurez tous le temps nécessaire pour me défoncer à coup de Doloris…

Ses mains tremblent. Il bluffe.

- Tilleul et Pavot…

J'aurais du m'en douter.  
Là, maintenant, une idée me taraude inlassablement…On ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes passé voir ce rat. Un Auror devrait être avec nous en ce moment même. Inconsciemment, je compte sur le fait que la relève va prendre plus de temps que prévu, ce qui signifierait que l'on disposerait d'encore environ dix minutes de tranquillité. Si l'approvisionnement a vraiment eut lieu, comme je le soupçonne, ils doivent opérer un transfert de stocks vers les annexes des quartiers d'Automnes.

Dans la cellule, une lumière voilée filtre par le soupirail…suffisamment pour que je réalise que cette enflure a les yeux rouges et brillants. Sous ses longues mèches blondes, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui ronge les joues. Sa peau est pâle et il a les mains qui tremblent. Etat pitoyable…

Je ne l'ai vu que peu de fois dans ma vie et pourtant j'ai l'impression dérangeante de me tenir face à Malfoy père. Dans mes souvenirs, Lucius est légèrement plus trapu que Draco avec un masque de cruauté froide qui plane en permanence sur son faciès de tueur. Le Draco qui me fait face, lui, a la constitution élancée mais fragile d'un gamin qui a grandi trop vite…comme Harry je suppose. Mais il a aussi le regard vide de tous les soldats de la Coalition…comme son père cette fois. Ses crimes me sautent à la gorge chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui…

Cela exaspèrerait Severus, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser : un mangemort en cache toujours un autre. Draco a brillamment suivi les traces de papa et j'espère qu'il est fier du résultat…

- Hermione, je voudrais rester seul avec lui.

- Hors de question…dis-je les yeux plantés dans le regard fiévreux mais sarcastique de mon prisonnier. Je dis « mon prisonnier » parce que désormais, c'est un règlement de compte personnel.

- Ce n'étais pas une question…

- J'ai mes ordres.

Il pousse un sifflement de dépit excédé. Désolé Severus…mais avec lui, je ne te fais pas confiance.

Les minutes s'égrainent lourdement et à ses côtés, je sens Malfoy progressivement changer d'attitude, comme épuisé par une mascarade qui n'a que trop durée. A travers les ondes de haine pure qu'il m'envoie, il soupire âprement. Un rictus douloureux lui déforme brièvement les lèvres et son torse bandé sursaute sous le coup d'un spasme fiévreux. Il s'abat contre le mur, comme un boxeur mis au tapis. Le masque de l'arrogant bien portant serait-il trop lourd à porter, mon ange ? Crise de tremblement, maintenant. Sérieuse même. Elle a l'air de l'épuiser. Il est flagrant que ce type est bouffé par la fièvre. Ses mâchoires sont crispées, la sueur lui coule lamentablement sur le visage et des gémissements douloureux lui écorchent les lèvres. Le mangemort souffre…Comme c'est triste…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il retombe contre le mur, haletant… Le regard qu'il adresse à son parrain juste après n'est déjà plus le même. Est ce que je rêve ou est ce que Malfoy supplie ? Que croit-il ce mangemort…qu'on va gentiment l'achever pendant que des sorciers sans prétention sont en train de se faire abattre dehors ?

Recule Severus, tu es trop près…

Et merde…Crétin va…

…Si Edgecombe voit ça, je suis radiée.

Vraisemblablement Snape a également décrété qu'il était temps de laisser tomber le masque. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là et je dirais presque que je ne crois pas ce que je suis en train de voir. Mon ancien professeur de potion vient pourtant de prendre son mangemort de filleul dans les bras… L'icône est désarmante…et écœurante…Garde ta colère et tes regards furibonds, Severus…Ce que je lis dans tes yeux est suffisamment effrayant. Merlin, dite moi que j'hallucine. Ne cassez pas mes dernières illusions.

J'ai la Haine en travers de la gorge…La haine, ou autre chose…

Je n'étais pas censé assister à ça…Draco est cramponné à son parrain comme un naufragé à sa planche de salut. On n'a pas le droit de pleurer quand on est un vendu, Malfoy, arrête tes conneries tout de suite !

Je reçois chacun de ses sanglots étouffés en plein ventre… « ça » n'était pas le scénario prévu initialement…Comment oses-tu fléchir là où tout le monde est censé tenir le coup ? Je dois le haïr, ce type…pas avoir pitié de lui…En fait, non…je te hais…Tu n'es qu'un connard Malfoy…Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous ? Tu veux nous faire jouer le rôle des méchants, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas une victime. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu n'en seras jamais une…

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai fini par sortir de la cellule.

Severus ressort au bout de quelques minutes. Son visage est absolument neutre quand il claque le lourd battant derrière lui. Le bruit me fait sursauter et se répercute dans le couloir vide. Alors que mon mentor me toise l'espace de quelques secondes, je ne sens pas le moindre reproche dans son regard. Juste le silence dangereusement tendu…

- Je crois que vous aurez vos informations plus vite que prévu, Granger…

Le ton est cinglant. Sa froideur m'atteint plus que je ne l'aurai souhaité. « Ceci » est une gifle comme lui seul sait en mettre. Tout l'art de Snape réside dans cette capacité à ne rien montrer alors qu'il n'en pense pas moins au fond lui. Quoi que je fasse désormais, il m'en voudra d'avoir fait ce choix…Le choix de voir Malfoy dans cet état.

- Il ne nous cèdera rien de plein gré…

- Non…mais il lâchera physiquement…vous l'avez constaté par vous même…

- Je…

- Cela aurait été plus facile si vous n'aviez pas assisté à « ça ».

- Il…

- Bonne soirée, Granger…siffle-t-il en tournant les talons.

Et vlan. Un bel exemple du tact Snapien.

Plus j'y pense et moins j'arrive à y croire. Le souvenir s'embrouille déjà dans ma tête. Demain, il n'en paraîtra plus rien. Ce que j'ai vu est une illusion. La fatigue me fait délirer… « ça » n'était pas Malfoy…Un mangemort ne se laisse pas choir de cette manière…Le Draco que je connaissais aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de me donner des billes contre lui…

…ou alors c'est qu'une guerre peut tuer un homme plus efficacement qu'un _Avada_.

Dans ce cas…

…sincères condoléances.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux jambes solidement campées sur les dalles humides s'arrêtèrent dans son champ de vision et la jeune femme redressa péniblement la tête vers eux. Son dos endolori l'élança violemment. Elle grimaça et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle assise dans ce couloir ?

- Il a parlé ? grogna-t-elle d'une voix alourdie par la fatigue.

L'Auror lui offrit son bras et l'aida à se redresser. Il avait le visage émacié et une large cicatrice lui barrait le côté gauche de la figure. En somme, le genre de sorcier qui a tout vu et sait tout mieux que tout le monde. Hermione frissonna.

- Plus personne n'est en état ce soir…marmonna-t-il avec un coup d'œil entendu vers un jeune sorcier assis un peu plus loin, la tête entre les genoux, extrêmement pâle.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, le visage interdit.  
- Je vous ai demandé si il avait parlé…? insista-t-elle, le regard dur, sans lâcher des yeux le jeune Auror en état de choc.

- Non…il n'a pas ouvert la bouche…ce crétin n'a même pas articulé un son…  
Un instant, j'ai même cru qu'il aimait ça…acheva-t-il d'un ton gourd.

L'autre sorcier se redressa tant bien que mal, visiblement mal en point.  
- Il est dément votre mangemort…dément…hoqueta-t-il d'une voix blanche en s'appuyant contre le mur et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers d'un pas chancelant.

Un sentiment de malaise étreignit brutalement la sorcière. L'Auror qui la soutenait sembla lire son appréhension.

- La journée a été longue pour tout le monde, miss…vous devriez vous reposer. Si Merlin lui prête vie, on reprendra dans vingt-quatre heures…mais il ne parlera pas votre mangemort…ça vous pouvez me croire.

- Il parlera…trancha-t-elle.

- Merlin vous entende, miss…Si les Doloris d'Ethan ne l'ont pas emporté d'ici là, il sera toujours temps d'espérer.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner tandis que ses derniers mots lui trottaient nerveusement dans la tête. Malfoy ne pouvait pas crever sans leur donner la localisation du QG du Lord…La possibilité n'était, tout bonnement, pas envisageable. Pourtant Snape l'avait prévenu…

**Flash** **Back**

Elle s'avança entre les tables, le parchemin de la missive serré dans son poing fermé. Le bruit de ses talons résonna dans la salle parcouru par le léger brouhaha des quelques médicomages de repos. Profitant d'une minute de répit, chacun apprenait comme il pouvait des bribes de nouvelles provenant du Ministère. La question était de savoir comment avançaient les guérillas du Front Nord et les opérations de l'Ordre. La gangrène gagnait lentement l'aile moldue de Londre désormais. On avait beau être sorcier, on ne pouvait pas dresser un mur autour de Voldemort et lui gagnait du terrain jour après jour, pouce par pouce. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines…

Il était là, à quelques pas, dos à elle, en train de boire sans grande conviction une tasse d'un liquide brûlant qui n'avait de café que le nom. Elle le contourna à grandes enjambées et se figea devant lui en plaquant la lettre sur la table dans une gifle sèche.

- « _Si la fièvre ne tombe pas, je lui donne quarante-huit heures…_ » signé « _Severus Snape_ »…et ? attaqua-t-elle avec hargne.

Il la considéra avec un calme exaspérant avant de lui indiquer une chaise pour s'asseoir.  
- Et rien du tout, Hermione. Tout est là.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Dites le à Edgecombe.

- Quarante-huit heures leurs suffiront pour ce qu'ils veulent faire.

- Alors ça me suffira également…siffla-t-elle excédée.

- Permettez moi d'en douter.

- J'ai besoin de l'avis du Médicomage et du maître des Potions, Severus…pas de celui du parrain et encore moins de celui de l'ami.

Le regard de son interlocuteur se durcit brutalement et il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la rapprocher fermement par dessus la table.  
- Cet avis là vous le perdrez définitivement si vous continuez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête, Granger…gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, suffisamment bas pour qu'on ne les entendent pas.  
Draco ne parlera pas.

- Je vous jure que si…souffla-t-elle avec rage, le feu aux joues.

- J'y épuiserais mes dernières forces s'il le faut, mais votre mangemort de filleul contribuera à mettre fin à cette guerre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Malfoy ne pouvait pas y passer sans lui avoir donner l'information au combien précieuse capable de mettre un terme à ce massacre. Il n'avait pas le droit, se révolta-t-elle.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et elle se dirigea presque en courant vers la porte de la cellule du jeune sorcier. Sa main se figea autours de son cou. Qu'allait-elle trouver derrière ces murs ? Un nœud coula en travers de sa gorge et elle suffoqua. Si elle ouvrait cette porte, elle mettait les deux pieds dans la guerre. Désormais, elle ne serait plus en coulisses à assurer ce qu'ils appelaient tous « les retouches » ou la « maintenance ». Si elle ouvrait cette porte, elle allait devoir le travailler au corps pour lui arracher ce dont ils avaient tous besoin.

La clef cliqueta d'elle-même sous le bois gras.

Hermione pénétra dans la cellule d'un pas incertain. L'obscurité l'assaillit brutalement, et une odeur moite de sang et de sueur lui sauta à la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et retint son haut-le-cœur au dernier moment. Sous ses doigts, les murs lui semblèrent étrangement visqueux et le sol glissant. Elle haleta. La pièce sembla tourner autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes entrecoupées de hoquet nerveux, la jeune femme respira profondément et rouvrit les yeux avec détermination.

_- Lumos_, prononça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

A la lueur vacillante elle repéra une lampe accrochée à un clou dans le coin opposé de la cellule. Elle s'en empara et la posa au pied de la paillasse.

_- Incendio_.

La flamme jaillit de sa baguette. En un instant, la clarté se répandit autour d'elle et elle put enfin étudier l'état de la cellule. La substance visqueuse sur le mur sentait désagréablement le vinaigre, quand à celle qui maculait le sol…c'était du sang. Elle se retourna avec appréhension vers le corps pelotonné sur le lit.

- Malfoy…risqua-t-elle à voix basse.

La forme recroquevillée ne lui répondit pas. Elle convulsa faiblement et s'arqua en tremblant contre le mur. Hermione retint son souffle et glissa une main ferme sous ses genoux et sa nuque. En serrant les dents, elle retourna le sorcier vers elle. Le corps pesa de tout son poids dans ses bras et elle glissa lourdement au pied de la paillasse.

L'instant d'après, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle retint son gémissement de stupeur en l'étouffant dans sa manche.

Le visage était atrocement pâle, les joues rouges et les lèvres livides. La fièvre le rongeait gravement et le corps luisait de sueur en se soulevant de manière erratique. Sur le torse, les plaies étaient rouvertes et dans le meilleur des cas, suintaient à travers les pansements. En le parcourant des yeux, elle vit que des traces de coups lui meurtrissaient la nuque et les épaules dans un camaïeux violacé qui la fit hoqueter. Son dos présentaient les entailles caractéristiques du sortilège d'_Acies_ et de nombreuses brûlures sur ses côtes dégageaient une odeur puissante d'eau vinaigrée…

Personne n'était suffisamment cruel pour s'acharner sur un prisonnier en versant du vinaigre sur ses plaies…En un instant, un doute cruel atteignit la jeune fille en plein ventre et elle frissonna de stupeur.

Elle se fit violence, ferma à nouveau les yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Elle l'avait retapé…ils l'avaient éclaté à nouveau… « Ils »…des Aurors…

L'odeur acre du vinaigre lui retourna l'estomac.

Tous pareils…Logique barbare.

Le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Il y avait une décision à prendre…maintenant. Elle compta jusqu'à cinq et soupira profondément…Ensuite, les gestes s'enchaînèrent d'eux même.  
Dans cette pièce il n'y avait plus un mangemort et un membre de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait qu'un corps défoncé et lacéré dans un état pathétique, et la dernière personne encore susceptible de faire quelque chose pour lui. Ce soir, c'était chacun pour sa peau….

…demain, on veillerait à rétablir les conventions de guerre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en sentant son « oreiller » s'affoler sous sa joue. Un râle amer acheva de la tirer complètement de sa torpeur et elle releva douloureusement le visage vers son patient. Quand c'était-elle endormie ? Elle se rappela avoir épuisé toute son énergie à faire tomber la température du sorcier alors que les convulsions ne semblaient jamais vouloir cesser. Elle l'avait même attaché à sa paillasse de peur qu'il ne se blesse lui-même. Les liens lui entamaient encore les bras en y laissant des morsures rouges à vif. Sans perdre une seconde, elle entreprit de le libérer rapidement de ses entraves en les sectionnant.

Elle avait dû s'endormir au milieu de son sortilège, la tête posée contre son flanc. Sa main droite était toujours dans la bassine remplie d'eau claire dont elle lui avait bassiné les tempes une bonne partie de la « nuit » ; l'autre reposait sur son torse, crispée sur une serviette humide marbrée de sang.

Les muscles de ses bras protestèrent violemment quand elle lui souleva légèrement la tête pour lui faire avaler la décoction à base de pavot qu'elle avait pu se procurer la veille. Elle le rallongea alors avec précaution et chercha un pouls sous la jugulaire. Le jeune Malfoy dormait, terrassé par la fièvre qui était finalement tombée. Un grognement de soulagement lui échappa malgré elle. Le plus dur était fait…du moins l'espérait-elle.

Si tu pouvais faire un effort, ça m'aiderait grandement…grinça-t-elle en attrapant un baume cicatrisant à l'odeur entêtante. Elle hésita un instant et secoua doucement le sorcier.

- Désolée de te réveiller Princesse, mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum de coopération…

Le blond grimaça douloureusement en portant une main maladroite jusqu'à sa tempe. La potion qu'elle lui avait administré allait le laisser dans un état comateux qui dissuaderait les deux Aurors de reprendre là où il l'avait laissé leur petit entretient. Si elle les laissait faire, ils allaient l'achever…Il posa sur elle un regard chargé de brouillard et sembla sombrer à nouveau.

- Eh là…deux minutes, tu veux…

Elle le soutint et l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre en ignorant son âpre râle de protestation. Elle n'était pas là pour faire dans le social. En revanche, les plaies de son dos n'étaient pas belles et s'infectaient déjà. Elle réprima un sifflement de dépit et vint s'asseoir sur la paillasse en s'enduisant les mains du baume qu'elle avait préparé. Au contact de ses paumes froide sur ses épaules brûlante le corps s'arqua douloureusement. Une voix rocailleuse demanda avec peine :

- C'quoi…

- Baume de consoudes…répondit-elle d'une voix neutre en se doutant qu'il n'entendrait pas la réponse. Déjà, il sombrait de nouveau dans un sommeil comateux.

Hermione massa la peau meurtrie avec application en prenant soin d'enduire chacune des plaies de la décoction pour mieux les refermer ensuite. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses muscles noués et trouvèrent les sillons semés de brûlures de ses côtes. Le blond gémit âprement dans son sommeil et frissonna. Sous les mains de la jeune médicomage, le corps grêlé et rendu commença à se détendre ; la peau s'imprégna peu à peu de l'odeur doucereuse de l'onguent. Pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Hermione resta penchée sur le corps du mangemort en mettant toute sa patience et son savoir-faire à panser ses plaies. La peau pâle glissait sous ses doigts avec habileté et les lacérations cessèrent bientôt de suinter. Le massage se fit plus léger et quand elle fut certaine qu'il dormait, elle cessa enfin.

Alors, la nuque cassée et le dos courbaturé, la jeune femme se redressa péniblement et recouvrit le sorcier d'une couverture. Ce qu'Edgecombe dirait de tout ça, elle en faisait son affaire. L'information de Malfoy valait leurs sacrifices et elle comptait bien le faire entendre à qui de droit…

Au moment de passer la porte de la cellule, elle se retourna vers le sorcier une dernière fois. Les mèches d'un blond sale ceignaient le visage rongé de barbe qui reposait sur l'oreiller, mais ses traits semblaient enfin détendus. Surpris dans leur sommeil, toutes les victimes de cette guerre avait la même figure à la fois torturée et soulagée. Personne n'aurait pu déceler derrière leurs paupières clauses la fureur de tuer qui les animait le reste du temps et les faisait tenir. A cet instant…Draco Malfoy en valait bien un autre.

Et l'espace de quelques secondes, la satisfaction du devoir accompli prit le pas sur la haine froide qu'elle ressentait à son adresse.

…mais dans quelques heures les conventions de guerre seraient rétablies.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Draco**

Des mains sèches glissent sur mon front, palpent sans douceur mes côtes, auscultent la plaie de mon ventre, puis remontent vers mon visage. Je voudrais pouvoir leurs dire que je n'ai pas soif et que leur mixture infâme me donne envie de vomir mais j'ai la certitude que si j'ouvre la bouche, la logorrhée pâteuse et comateuse qui en sortira ne sera intelligible que de moi seul.

Ça tourne…Je déteste ça…

Et pourtant, c'est étrange, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis bien…Comme dans du coton…Anesthésié…Je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux et je ne veux surtout pas me rappeler de l'endroit où je suis. Pour le moment, j'ai encore l'illusion d'un autre temps. D'ordinaire, je déteste ce genre de flash…le retour à la réalité n'en est que plus violent. Mais là, je n'ai que ça….Et c'est bon….C'est bon de se faire du mal l'espace de quelques secondes.

_J'ai douze ans. Je suis pelotonné dans mon lit et ma mère va venir me réveiller dans quelques seconde avec un bol de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de citrouille et une tartine au miel. En silence, elle me surprendra, roulé en boule sous les draps. Elle m'embrassera sur les paupières et me caressera les cheveux en m'appelant son « amour ». Comme toujours, je ferais semblant de dormir pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête et j'attendrais qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur mon front pour pouvoir sentir ses cheveux blonds me balayer le visage et son parfum poivré me chatouiller les narines. Magnifique…_

- Malfoy….

Après réflexion….ce n'est pas ma mère.

Je ne suis pas au Manoir.

Je n'ai pas douze ans.

Et je ne suis pas à proprement parler en train de ronronner.

La vérité c'est qu'on vient de refaire mon pansement sans douceur aucune. J'ai le souffle coupé et un gémissement sourd vient de m'écorcher les lèvres. On a trop serré…délibérément je dirais.

On parle autour. Des boucles sombres me frôlent le visage et forment un halot noir épais autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et déjà je sais que je ne dois pas chercher à me souvenir de ce qui c'est passer. Surtout….oublier….

Pourtant les souvenirs m'assaillent en même temps que la lumière. Douche froide.

_Des coups….Un. Deux. Dix. Quinze. Cinquante…. Les Doloris…. Je ne compte plus…Encore des coups. Je ne pense plus….Toujours des coups….Je ne respire plus. La question, enfin. Et puis l'Acies. Encore et encore…et encore…et… Ne pas crier…._

Arrêtons là…

…'pas me souvenir de plus…

Cette fois, j'ai envie de vomir pour de bon…

Des mains me soutiennent et on me fait boire à nouveau. J'ai un nœud dans la gorge. Boire me déchire la trachée. Des aiguilles en fer blanc ou du tilleul si je ne dis pas de connerie. Là, je sais que je suis chez ceux d'en face. La Coalition n'a plus le luxe des soins depuis longtemps. Ne subsistent que ceux qui peuvent se prendre en charge eux même. Pas de victime chez les mangemorts.

Les mains seraient presque douces….Presque… Mais je ne vois pas claire. J'ai l'impression d'être un nouveau né aux yeux aveugles. Je distingue vaguement une silhouette en blanc, mais c'est comme si mon cerveau refusait la mise au point. Je comate. Vue d'ici, et dans ce flou artistique, mon interlocuteur à l'air d'un ange….un putain d'ange blanc émergé de mon enfer personnel…

- Bois ça, Malfoy…ça va te dégriser et comme ça on pourra parler….

Mollo…Plus courte les phrases.  
Tu parles à un ex futur-mourrant…Alors laisse moi le temps d'assimiler.  
C'est encore brumeux…mais la voix est coupante et le ton acerbe. La fête n'est pas finie.

Re-belote, mon « ange » vient de me coller une autre mixture au fond du gosier sans se soucier de me demander mon avis sur la question. C'est douçâtre, chaud et ça sent la sauge. Pas désagréable, mais écœurant je dirais. Ça ressemble à un philtre contre la gueule de bois en plus puissant…un truc qui dépote à mort. Morgane soit damnée, j'ai l'impression de me faire aspirer le cerveau par les oreilles. En quelques secondes, j'ai les neurones passer à la centrifugeuse et je me sens revenir parmi les vivants.

Retour brutal, surtout si j'en crois mes yeux…  
- Granger…

Ça y est, je me souviens…La fête est finie…

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? Tu es venu prendre ton tour pour démolir le prisonnier, c'est ça ?

Aucune réaction. Elle vient s'asseoir devant moi et me lance un truc douteux sur les genoux. Pas loquace pour deux gallions…Charmante entrevue. Mine de rien, je jette un coup d'œil discret sur l'objet incriminé…

- On parlera quand tu auras retrouvé figure humaine, Malfoy…

- Je t'indispose ? Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé…

Regard noir.

- Et quoi…On n'aime pas mes traits d'esprit, Granger ? Parce qu'on sauve la vie du vilain mangemort on se donne le droit de jouer la bêcheuse et la mégère ? Va te faire… Néanmoins, pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que je dois avoir une tête à faire peur…Bluffant qu'elle et Snape m'aient reconnu sous cette crasse et cette barbe digne d'un évadé de la Boite.

Azkaban…La « Boite » pour les intimes…Réserve humaine entre quatre murs, réputée imprenable par la plèbe depuis que la direction a changé. « On » a doublé le personnel. En plus des hôtesses de charmes que sont les Détraqueurs, le Ministère y a gentiment déporté une série d'Hybrides-harpies, absolument visqueuses et répugnantes…La sécurité grouille à tout va. Tout ce qui a deux jambes et la prétention de respirer se voit accorder une attention constante proche de la démence. Depuis neuf mois, les cellules doivent grouiller de certains des notre dont plus personne n'espère revoir la face avant de très longues années. Des vacances à perpétuité dont les mangemorts les plus respectables espèrent bien se passer…

- Tu n'espère pas sincèrement que je vais le faire moi-même, Malfoy…Je pourrai déraper par inadvertance et il te faudrait plus d'une nuit pour t'en remettre…crois moi…

Mademoiselle s'impatiente.

- Trouve moi une baguette et je m'en chargerais, Granger…Moins tu poseras les mains sur moi, mieux je me porterais…

Elle a un sourire cruel…Cranger capable de cruauté, on aura tout vu.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne crois honnêtement pas que je te laisserais t'approcher d'une baguette à moins d'un mètre sans avoir pris la précaution de t'écorcher auparavant… ? Au demeurant…tu n'avais pas l'air aussi vindicatif cette nuit et mes mains n'avaient pas l'air de te déplaire outre mesure…

- Va te faire…

Je la défie de mettre ses menaces à exécutions d'un regard froid. La provocation n'a rien de subtile mais elle est toujours aussi efficace. A croire que rien n'a changé. Elle réagit comme à quinze ans. En un instant, son visage se durcit et affiche une moue butée étrangement anachronique vue notre situation respective. Je la sens bouillir et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Granger la furie n'a rien de redoutable…Son masque de détermination boudeuse peut au mieux sembler adorable, sinon terrifiant.  
Mais la demoiselle s'impatiente…

Un instant, elle se tient devant moi avec son air grandiloquent, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle me saute presque à la gorge. Je l'ai sous estimé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve plaqué au mur, sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Soit… ronronne-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse tandis que ses yeux me lance des éclairs haineux.  
_Novacula radusque… _

Quoi que l'assaut me prenne de court…Je réalise que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas senti autant de magie blanche s'agiter autour de moi. La Coalition a trop à perdre pour dépenser ses forces dans des sorts aussi mineurs et inutiles que ceux dont Granger me fait l'obole. Une coupe de cheveux égalisée, rasé de près…Quel mangemort peut se targuer d'autant d'élégance au milieu de cette guerre pourrie.

- Où dois-je laisser le pourboire ?

Ma réplique sarcastique est interrompu par le seau d'eau que je reçois en plein visage. J'ai le souffle coupé tant elle me paraît glacée. Immédiatement après, elle m'envoie une serviette convenablement sèche à la tête, accompagné d'un sifflement agacé. Je déteste quand elle joue sa bêcheuse prétentieuse.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion Malfoy…Je fais ça uniquement pour que le premier venu soit en mesure d'identifier ta face de traître si jamais tu avais l'aubaine de nous filer entre les doigts…Un avis de recherche est vite diffusé…

- Je me disais aussi…

- Trêve d'amabilité…Tu sais quelque chose que je meurs également d'envie de savoir…

- Ah ! Il était temps d'en arriver là…Ma partie préférée de l'entretient…  
Eclaire moi, tu veux…Tu comptes poser les questions avant ou tu commences d'abord par cogner, Sang de Bourbe ?

Jusqu'au bout tu feras le malin…Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit dans ce bloc…gronde-t-elle avec hargne.

- Raconte : Ça t'excite à ce point d'avoir le dessus ?

Elle me gifle avant que j'ai le temps de réagir. Ma tête vient heurter le mur. Je souris parce que j'ai vu juste. Granger prend son pied en cognant sur le mangemort.  
En a-t-elle le droit ?  
Tout le monde à tout les droits dans cette guerre…A commencer par celui de soulager sa conscience.  
A-t-elle seulement des raisons pour ça?

Oh oui…et même suffisamment pour me cogner jusqu'à l'épuisement. Pour commencer il y a ce cher Charlie…Je le lis dans ses yeux. Elle me haïrais même si je n'avais eu que sa mort à lui sur la conscience. Un Weasley…Tu me déçois, Granger…Potter, j'aurais compris…Approuvé, je ne dis pas, mais du moins j'aurais compris…Mais un Weasley…

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Malfoy…me siffle-t-elle d'une voix acide.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Etonne moi, furie…

- …mais je ne serais jamais aussi pourrie que toi…Et ce n'est pas que pour Charlie ; je…

- …c'était lui ou moi…

- Il en faudra plus pour me convaincre…grince-t-elle les yeux vitreux.  
…et ne perds pas ton temps à te justifier devant une Sang de Bourbe, tu t'es suffisamment avili ces dernières quarante-huit heures…

- Si, par le plus grand des miracles, c'était lui qui se tenait devant toi…

- La ferme, Malfoy…

- …tu ne lui reprocherais pas une minute de m'avoir abattu…

Elle ricane et lève les yeux au ciel en se mordant les lèvres.  
- Certes…Et je pousserai même le vice jusqu'à lui demander si tu as eu le temps de te sentir partir…si tu as souffert…si tu as imploré pour ta vie…si jusqu'au bout tu as été le même petit con imbu de toi même…Pour finir, je me payerai le luxe de lui demander si tu as vraiment payé…

- Dans ce cas, ne me demande pas d'avoir des remords…

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! argue-t-elle férocement en pointant sa baguette vers mon visage, avant de se radoucir :  
Je voudrais que tu souffres comme Ginny a souffert…

- Comme elle as souffert ? Ou comme « tu » as souffert, toi ?  
La Douleur, c'est ton obsession, Granger…Pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, parce que le tout puissant mangemort ne connaît pas la douleur, je suppose…me raille-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

- Au contraire, ma belle, c'est quand on la connaît qu'on cesse de la redouter…Quand on la regarde dans les yeux…

- Je connais la douleur !

- Si tu le dis…  
En fait, je ne te crois pas…Tout ce que tu sais de la souffrance, c'est ce que tu en vois dans le regard de tes blessés…dans celui de tes amis qui, eux, ne se terrent pas dans ce bloc pourri…Tu la vois dans les miens en ce moment…Moi, je vis avec…Toi, tu crois savoir…mais tu ne sais pas…  
Alors, vas-y…fais toi plaisir…cogne…

- Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, Malfoy…

- Si tu n'avais pas peur, alors pourquoi es-tu parti au début de mon interrogatoire… ?

Elle a blêmi brutalement. Tu pensais que je ne m'en souviendrais pas Granger ? Tu pensais que j'aurais oublié ta sortie théâtrale au moment où ils ont lancé le premier sort, avant même de m'avoir attaché au mur…Ton petit rictus de culpabilité…Du cinéma, oui…Typiquement le genre d'expression sur-jouée que tu ne verras jamais sur mon visage…ou sur celui de Snape…

- Tu savais que tes précieux Aurors avaient attendu plus d'une heure avant de me poser la première question ? Une heure à me cogner sans que je sache pourquoi ? C'est long une heure, Granger…C'est long quand on ne sait pas à laquelle de ses informations on est censé se raccrocher pour éviter de la laissé échapper par inadvertance…  
On est bien pâle, Granger…Pâle comme la mort…dois-je comprendre que ce que je dis ne t'agréer pas ?

- La ferme…chuchote-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu _mens_ ! C'est impossible…

- Navré d'ébrécher l'icône du gentil Auror, Granger… Il serait temps de grandir !

- _Qui_ crois tu être pour _me_ dire ça, hein ?!!!

Ce n'est pas une gifle que je viens de recevoir. C'est carrément un crochet du droit. Si l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi tendu, je lui rappellerais volontiers notre troisième année…mais en l'occurrence je crois que le souvenir est malvenu. Je ne ris plus…  
Désormais, j'ai le côté gauche du visage qui me fait souffrir de manière lancinante et ma pommette ne devrait pas tarder à doubler de volume.

- Tu es comme eux, Granger…et je dirais même plus…Tu es comme nous tous…

Je sais que ce que je fais est suicidaire. Mais je joue mon va-tout. C'est ça. Ou elle m'égorge.

- C'est _faux_ ! Les mangemorts sont des monstres…

Sa pathétique petite tentative pour se voiler la face me harponne. Bien sûr, elle pense tout savoir. Une fois de plus. Cachée dans sa prison dorée, elle voudrait donner des leçons de morales à tout ce qui bouge. Mais je ne suis pas une des tes marionnettes pleines de bonnes intentions, Granger ! Je suis le fils du bras droit du Lord…Arrête tes simagrées !

- Crois tu que la Coalition fonctionne différemment, hein ?! Sors de ta bulle…Demande à ton précieux Dean Thomas… Demande lui comment fonctionne un mangemort à l'interrogatoire ! Les sorciers sont tous les mêmes ! Ils tuent pour ne pas être tués…Ouvre les yeux et reconsidère tes prétentions manichéennes, princesse ! La roue tourne…  
Si je ne tuais pas ton Weasley, c'est lui qui m'abattais…et avec moi, l'ensemble de mon unité…et le gamin de douze ans qui venait de nous dégotter les mots de passe… Crois tu qu'on soit mangemort à douze ans, Granger ?! Pourtant, ton Weasley l'aurait abattu…et si ce n'était pas lui peut être son béni petit frère ou ton Potter de malheur… On est en guerre et il y a des choix à faire ! Soit tu acceptes ces règles…Soit tu retournes sagement dans ton monde pour potasser tes bouquins…  
Tu cherches un coupable ? Parfait, tu en tiens un…Mais ne cherche pas à me faire porter le chapeau pour les bavures de ton Ministère !  
Je suis mangemort, pas bouc émissaire !

J'ai la rage contre sa docilité béate et sa crédulité. Comment peut-elle se refuser à croire que son armée est aussi foutument pourrie que la notre, alors qu'elle a cru si facilement que Potter avait ses chances contre Voldemort. La naïveté n'a qu'un temps, c'est ça ?

- On est en guerre. Tu as choisi ton camp, Granger…Mais arrête de croire que ta cause vaut mieux que le mienne. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même jamais envisagé que tu ais pu te tromper à un moment ou à un autre. Ça te ferait trop mal de le reconnaître.

- Est ce que tu nous diras ce que nous voulons entendre… ?reprend-elle étonnamment calme.

- Il faut croire que vous devrez cogner encore un peu…Je vaux définitivement mieux que ça…

- Pour le moment, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais tôt ou tard, tu feras comme les autres…Alors, renonce tout de suite…et laisse moi penser que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps sur ta misérable carcasse. Laisse moi espérer qu'Ils ne vont pas foutre en l'air un boulot de soixante-douze heures et que les sorciers qui sont morts à ta place auront au moins contribué à mettre fin à cette guerre…

- Alors c'est ça qui t'embête…toi et ta petite conscience…c'est tout ? Tu fracasses mon Idéal de vertu, Granger. Je ne te savais pas à ce point égoïste…Enfin, ce n'est qu'une triste réalité de plus. Néanmoins, si c'est ta culpabilité que tu veux étouffer, tu ne frappes pas à la bonne porte…

- Arrête de jouer au con, Malfoy…Ton Idéal je m'en balance. Mon unique objectif est de mettre un terme à cette boucherie et d'épargner à Harry son lot d'atrocité… Dis moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, et on arrête là…

- Ah…Nous y voilà…Harry, le héros malgré lui… Laisse moi juste te poser une question, princesse… ça ne vous a jamais agacer toute cette gloire qu'il attire à lui sans rien faire ? Servir de faire valoir quand on est la pièce maîtresse de la partie, ce n'est pas trop dur à porter ?

Granger se tend farouchement. Un masque de colère froide lui déforme à présent le visage.  
- Weasley et toi avez conscience de la sinistre réalité ? Votre précieux petit Potter est un usurpateur… Votre relation est digne d'une partie d'échec de haut niveau : le roi est un handicapé chronique, un impotent qui ne peut rien sans la délicieuse dévotion dont vous entourez chacun de ses jours…Du bluff. Mais pose toi les bonnes question, Granger…A ton sens, du roi ou du fou, qui va gagner la partie, hein ?  
A partir de là…fais le bon choix.

Je la sens qui refoule sa colère…Elle ne comprend définitivement rien. Je lui donne une chance d'ouvrir les yeux…et elle s'entête à foncer dans le mur…Gamine qu'elle ne veut surtout pas cesser d'être.

- Tu es un cynique et un connard… Ton parrain avait raison sur un point : tu ne nous diras rien. Mais il avait tort sur tout le reste : tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tu peux crever ce soir dans cette cellule ou demain dans une ruelle immonde, je m'en contrefous… Ta vie n'est plus entre mes mains. J'ai fait mon job ; qu'ils fassent le leur. Et ne me raccompagne pas…je trouverais la porte toute seule.

Elle est furieuse, mais je suis vivant. J'ai au moins gagné ça.  
Pourtant, je suis indubitablement frustré par sa réaction. Le projet est complètement dingue…Mais amener Granger à servir la Coalition donnerait au Lord une foutue longueur d'avance sur l'Ordre. De quoi mettre Potter hors jeu en deux temps trois mouvements. Je suis cinglé, mais je crois que je suis curieux de voir la décision qu'elle prendrait si elle avait tous les éléments en mains. Cette Sang de bourbe m'a davantage surpris en soixante douze heures qu'en sept ans de scolarité. D'abord elle me laisse la vie, ensuite elle me remet sur pieds et maintenant elle vacille sur ses positions…tiens moi tête, Granger, j'adore ce jeu là…

Elle est sur le pas de la porte, la clef dans la main. La pénombre ne me permet pas de bien distinguer son visage, mais je sens la colère qui émane d'elle.

- Le quartier d'Automne…

Je l'ai dit presque sans y penser. Elle s'est immobilisée près de la sortie.

- Le QG de la Coalition est dans le bloc sud du Quartier d'Automne….  
Près de l'ancien stade.

* * *

Oulala...ça chauffe...Lol.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, svp, laisser une **REVIEW**. ça ne coûte pas plus cher. ça vous prend 3 minutes là où ça nous demande, à nous, auteurs, 4h pour rédiger un chapitre pareil (et encore, je suis gentille). Si il y a des défauts, ça m'intéresse d'autant plus. Vraiment n'hésitez pas...

Vale.

Jo


	3. Transgression

Depuis mon îlot magique de bleu et d'or ( traduction : la côté méditerranéenne) où je profite de quelques minutes de pur repos, je vous offre mon dernier chap...de l'Ange blanc. Bon, on est d'accord, c'est le 3e et il en reste encore 4. Il faut dire que le site a beugué à mort. Je voulais le mettre en ligne la semaine dernière et pas moyens. Alors bon... Voili !  
J'ai la flemme de faire un résumé. Profitez bien...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo **Acte 3 : Transgression** oOo

**POV Draco**

Le bruit m'a réveillé.

On dirait que ça cogne sec dans les quartiers d'Hiver, cette fois.

En équilibre précaire sur ma paillasse, je me suis hissé jusqu'aux barreaux de ma « fenêtre », le nez collé en plein dans un paysage tellement ébouriffant qu'il m'émeut à chaque fois. Le béton à perte de vue. Par delà les murs défraîchis, une vague odeur de souffre n'annonçant rien de bon me parvient dans l'air humide.

Dragons.

Au feulement musclé qui vient de se faire entendre, je dirais même des Bronzes des Hébrides. Ça ne rigole vraiment pas. Le seul truc qui me chiffonne, c'est que je ne « les » attendais pas avant vingt-quatre heures… A ne rien faire, je crois bien que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps depuis que je croupis dans cette cellule. Je dors trop. Normalement, Zabini aurait du me laisser une semaine…Mais là, un truc a forcément dû tourner de travers.

Bon. Avant tout : je dois sortir de là.

Une échauffourée aussi près du forum doit raisonnablement me laisser une porte de sortie. Dans quelques minutes, cela va suffisamment bouillir là haut pour qu'il m'oublie pendant un petit moment ; juste ce qu'il me faut pour me faire la belle, en somme. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, afin d'évaluer rapidement l'option la plus favorable. Vue la tête des barreaux, je ne compte même pas tenter quoi que ce soit de ce côté là. Acier d'Ifforie. Pour un peu, le dernier prisonnier a dû laisser ses dents dedans avant de saisir que c'était mort. Economisons nous cette peine. Ce bloc à beau être pourri…Il n'a pas été construit par des amateurs. Ça me fend la gueule de dire ça, mais l'Ordre savait ce qu'il faisait en installant le BSDR ici… L'acier d'Ifforie n'est rien moins qu'un dérivé de l'_adamantium_, repérable à sa couleur mate et satinée…Renommé. Coûteux. Inusable. Inaltérable. Formidable…J'adore ce truc !

Bon. En revanche, je pense pouvoir miser sur la visite de courtoisie d'une âme bien attentionnée…Tendu mais toujours aussi efficace avec ces braves imbéciles… D'ici là, autant plancher sur le comité d'accueil.

Mouais. Je tourne et je retourne le problème dans ma tête.

A l'évidence, si la sortie est parfaitement envisageable, le reste risque de s'avérer nettement plus musclé. A tout péter, Blaise doit avoir une ou deux unités avec lui. Soit, une vingtaine de brave collègues et quelques lézards pour endiguer la réplique de l'Ordre. Catégoriquement suicidaire, donc…mais rien de bien original au vue des méthodes du Maître. Ils devraient pouvoir tenir la place environ six heures…dans le meilleur des cas. Misons sur six heure si ils parviennent à prendre l'Agora et à la tenir. L'Agora, comme son nom l'indique, est le nœud du Forum. Une jolie petite place de briques jaunes aux allures de marché touristique, avec ce qu'une ville en guerre peut encore avoir de charmant : boutiques, cafés, confiserie et prêt à porté sorcier. Sympathique en apparence…Mais un point stratégique redoutable. Celui qui tient l'agora, tient le Forum dans son poing serré, pour un laps de temps limité, mais certain.

Six heures.

C'est peu…

Ouais…

Mon âme attentionnée à intérêt à ne pas se faire attendre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Trois mille huit cent cinquante quatre. _

Qui a dit que le mangemort était mesuré et patient…je vais devenir dingue…

La grandeur d'âme a mis plus d'une heure à se manifester. Classique. Trois mille huit cent cinquante quatre maudites secondes ! Putain, il était temps…Vue le bordel que ça à l'air d'être dehors, la Coalition doit sérieusement se ronger les sangs. Ces informations ont foutument intérêt à en valoir le coup. On risque de laisser plus d'un homme sur le carreau cette fois-ci.

Maîtrise et sang froid.

Je me suis placé dans l'angle mort de la porte, mais j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de me faire repérer à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Les gonds grincent. Une silhouette pénètre en brandissant prudemment une baguette. On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, parce que je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'un Auror. Quelle connerie ! On ne leur apprend pas à surveiller leurs arrières en Ecole de Médicomagie…

- Bonsoir vous…chuchote-je de ma voix la plus chaude.

La réplique fait son effet et le nouveau venu effectue un bond magistral en m'entendant. Je ne compte pas lui laisser le temps de me passer ses amitiés. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, je lui assène un coup sec en pleine nuque. Il ne réplique pas et s'affaisse en gémissant au pied de ma paillasse.

Je vais pour tourner les talons, mais par pure curiosité je viens le retourner du pied. Il grimace. Evidemment, ces petits rats de bibliothèque n'ont pas non plus de cours de Défense dans leur cursus de sauveurs de l'humanité. C'est con… Je suis pourtant persuadé qu'en période de guerre on se sert plus d'une baguette que de cent grammes de valériane.

Enfin, chacun ses priorités.

Après examen, je constate qu'en fait de « il », il s'agit de « elle » : Evy.

Une fille pas bien maligne qui a suppléé aux incompétences et aux sautes d'humeurs de Granger pendant six jours. Au regard vitreux qu'elle me lance, je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas bien ce qui lui arrive. Ça ne change pas grand chose de d'habitude.

Excuse moi de ne pas rester pour le thé, ma grande, mais j'ai abusé de votre hospitalité trop longtemps…et j'ai des formules à voler, si tu veux bien…lui réplique-je en lui adressant mon sourire le plus candide.

Moins godiche que prévu, la fille a sauté sur sa baguette.

Je réagis au quart de tour.

- Mobiliarbus !

La sorcière vole à travers de la pièce et vient percuter le mur de plein fouet. Elle s'affaisse à nouveau, complètement sonnée…Quand elle redresse la tête vers moi au bout de dix longues secondes, j'en grognerais de plaisir. Cette fois, c'est l'éclat délicieux de la terreur que je lis dans ses yeux. J'adore faire cet effet aux gens. Je dois avouer que ça me procure une jouissance extrême. Sans un mot, je me suis rapproché d'elle et je l'empoigne par le col de sa robe blanche pour la plaquer à au mur sans aucune douceur.

- Ecoute, bel ange…Soit tu attends gentiment ici, comme la petite fille bien élevée que tu es, et on reste amis. Soit tu m'énerves, et là…je serais beaucoup moins conciliant. C'est clair ?

Elle acquiesce d'un air hâve et complètement largué.  
- Comment… ?

Un sourire cruel et pleinement satisfait devrait suffire à la faire taire, mais je me sens clément pendant quelques secondes et je décide de lui accorder mes lumières.  
- Magie sans baguette…Pour un sorcier un peu compétent, une formalité…

Forcément, j'en rajoute. Mais, Merlin, j'en ai tellement baver pour la maîtriser que ce serait dommage de s'en priver. La fierté de mon Père, aux dires de Blaise. Tu parles, pour une fois que je réussis quelque chose avec autant d'aisance, il a le beau rôle de s'en attribuer les mérites.

Son halètement étouffé me ramène à la réalité. Je desserre ma prise et je secoue brièvement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Plus le temps d'entretenir les relations diplomatiques. Il faut que je sorte de là.

Je l'éjecte sur ma paillasse d'un geste du poignet et je me dirige vers ma liberté à grands pas. Remonter le couloir ; choper les escaliers de l'aile ouest et trouver le bureau. Vue d'ici, on dirait une promenade de santé. Mais dans quelques seconde, ça aurait l'air nettement plus ardu…

J'ai la main sur la porte quand je pressens venir les embrouilles. Un froissement de tissus dans mon dos. Je devine, bien plutôt que je ne les vois, ses doigts qui se referment sur sa baguette et qui la brandissent dans mon dos. Le sortilège me frôle à la tempe et j'ai à peine le temps de me jeter sur le côté pour éviter un second _Doloris _qui vient achever sa course en plein dans le mur.

Petite punaise…  
J'empoigne le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et je lui fais face…_Surtout, ne pas lui tourner le dos, la déborder le plus rapidement possible…_ Pas de chance pour elle, c'est un tabouret…_Viser_. Il fend lourdement l'air et la touche en plein ventre. _Se relever maintenant_.

- A l'ai…

Je me suis jeté sur elle et nous venons de rouler dans un coin de la cellule. Si cette godiche donne l'alerte, je suis cuit. A la garce ! Je viens de recevoir un coup en pleine mâchoire…Je lui souhaite de ne rien m'avoir cassé…  
Au bout de quelques attaques d'une rare agressivité, nous nous faisons à nouveau face. Fini de jouer. La pénombre aurait tendance à rendre ce genre de scène assez mélodramatiques, mais là, je n'éprouve pas une once de remord quant à la suite des évènements. J'avais pourtant été clair…

C'est à elle d'engager.

- Avada K…

Dommage…et tant pis.  
Elle a hésité et son sort a foiré.  
Il finit misérablement sa course dans le mur…  
Je lui accroche mon poing en plein visage.

- Avada Kedavra !

Ça résonne doucement, comme les dernières notes d'une symphonie bien répétée.  
Je ne lui aurait pas laissé de troisième chance de toute façon. Le corps s'effondre sans un bruit, les yeux grand ouvert, sa tenue étrangement débraillée par notre joute. Evy aura au moins eu une réponse à la question capitale qui ne lui a traversé l'esprit qu'au moment où elle a brandit sa baguette. Oui. On peut lancer le sortilège de mort sans baguette. Et non. Il n'y a pas que Voldemort pour y parvenir.

Par contre….

vidé…

Je me sens glisser au pied du mur. Rompu…  
La pierre froide me griffe la peau. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle.  
Pourquoi tout vous semble si silencieux quand vous venez d'ôter une vie ? Pire qu'après l'amour…C'est si dur que ça de combler les blancs ? J'empoigne le pied du tabouret brisé et je le lance avec tout ce qui me reste de force contre les barreaux. Le bruit mat est presque aussitôt avalé par la pièce obscure…Tant pis. Je suis complètement mort de toute façon…Je profite de ce court répit pour la regarder vraiment…Zabini dit que c'est mon vice, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. J'ai besoin de connaître par cœur le visage des gens que j'ai tué. Aucun rapport avec une quelconque expiation coupable…Mais je ne veux pas qu'un jour on puisse me mettre sur les bras un macabé dont j'ignore jusqu'à l'existence.

Evy…

Cette fille a dû être jolie « avant ». Des boucles épaisses de cheveux blond cendré lui encadrent le visage. Ses yeux noirs sont plus éberlués que jamais, comme figés dans une ultime question sans réponse…Pourquoi…Elle est jeune…Dix-huit ans tout au plus…Une fine cicatrice part de sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux…Encore une qui a vieilli trop vite. Cette guerre aura engendré une jeunesse de vieux et de gueules cassées…En vampire insatiable, elle nous aura pompé toute notre innocence, toutes nos illusions, et nous serons bons à abattre le jour où tout ça finira…

Ouais…bons à abattre…

Je me suis relevé et je me dirige vers la porte…Je ne peux pas m'offrir le luxe de plus de repos. Son absence va finir par donne l'alerte sinon…Mais au dernier moment, je me détourne et je me décide à récupérer la clef que Granger a dû lui confier…Je dégage deux boutons de la tunique réglementaire et je libère ma prise…Je ne suis pas un monstre au point de m'amuser à la couper en morceau pour récupérer une putain de clef.

- Encore merci pour l'attention charitable, mon ange…

Remonter le couloir.  
A peine hors de ma cellule, le tumulte des étages supérieurs me parvient de manière étouffée. Qui dit dragons, dit alerte de type quatre. Mais qui dit assaut sur le forum, dit alerte de type sept. Or, sur une échelle de un à dix, la zone du BSDR frôle la plupart du temps le un ou le deux : les attaques de type mineures et ponctuelles. On ne peut pas vraiment parler de zone à risques.  
Par contre, quand on en arrive au degré trois, on touche déjà aux assauts soutenus. Viennent alors les attaques nécessitant une intervention de renforts extérieurs et l'organisation de l'approvisionnement du bloc. La mise en danger de zones stratégiques et délicates telles que la zone, au combien précieuse, du Forum implique automatiquement une alerte de type six ou sept. L'alerte de type neuf n'a été déclenché qu'une seule fois. La Coalition avait réussi tenir le Ministère durant vingt-quatre heures, le temps de brouiller l'ensemble des relations extra-Londoniennes de notre cher Ministre et de mettre la pagaille dans le système des alliances sorcières. Un coup de géni, je dois reconnaître. L'objectif : gagner un maximum de temps… Bon, on y avait tout de même laissé environ quinze des notre.

En revanche, l'attaque du Forum est inédite. Jusqu'à présent, la guérilla s'était concentré dans le centre de Londres, autours de l'ancien Ministère et des grandes artères – les pièges à populaces. On dirait qu'à présent, ils vont avoir un autre soucis à gérer en plus de la gangrène progressive des zones moldues. Le Ministre a de quoi se faire de nouveaux cheveux blancs si l'on s'avise d'aller flirter avec les quartiers d'Eté. L'Exode sorcier remis au goût du jour…depuis les massacres moldus, du jamais vu.

Enfin, bref…En ce qui concerne l'alerte de niveau dix… Je suppose qu'on en entendra parler le jour au Potter le roi aura notre cher Lord sous le coude…et que le fou l'étendra consciencieusement à la face du monde sorcier. Une alerte maximum pour la mort du sauveur…une sortie en fanfare…Quel veinard.

Escaliers B.

Je bifurque. Il me faut l'accès à l'aile ouest. Merlin, il y a des couloirs partout et la dernière fois que j'ai effectué ce trajet, j'étais plongé dans un état de léthargie comateuse…On repassera pour le sens de l'orientation…

- Si tu cherches le bureau d'Edgecombe…Je te conseille de prendre sur ta droite, de remonter l'escalier E et de traverser le Hall par lequel tu es arrivé…

Et Merde.

Je me retourne avec une nonchalance absolument feinte pour venir lui faire face. Tout de noir vêtu, de pied en cape et en baguette. Il est appuyé négligemment contre le mur.  
Cher Parain…Pourquoi ai-je toujours ce papillon au creux de l'estomac à chaque fois que je croise les deux orbes noires qu'il darde sur moi avec autant de conviction ? Après tout ce temps…les choses devraient être enterrées…et pourtant…

- Severus.

- En retard, Draco…  
Besoin d'aide, peut-être…Trop de couloirs à ce qu'il semblerait. Même le plus adroit des mangemorts y perdrait son latin, n'est-il pas ? Mis à part ce petit détail, tes nouveaux appartements te conviennent ils ?…Suffisamment à ton goût ? Vue la vitesse avec laquelle tu les as quitté, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'inquiéter de la qualité du service d'étage.

Je déteste sa manie de me saouler de questions. Il sait trop bien comment je fonctionne.  
- J'aurais préféré du vert, tu t'en doutes…Encore que ce bleu roi est assez convenable comparé au reste du bâtiment. De fait, je suis curieux de voir ce que la Direction a fait de son bureau…Pure curiosité, absolument désintéressée bien sûr… Mais si je peux donner mon avis…J'ajouterai de la moquette écrue dans les cellules…ça donnerait un peu de cachet aux pièce…et ça boirait le sang… C'est plus convenable pour la présentation.  
Mais arrête moi si je me trompe…Tu n'es pas là pour causer chiffons et aménagement…

- Ta présence d'esprit et ta vivacité m'étonneront toujours…Je m'incline devant cette démonstration de génie.

Son sourire amusé se change en un rictus de détermination glacée :  
- Trèves de gaminerie…Pour être absolument honnête, j'ose espérer que tu vas renoncer à la stupidité incommensurable qui te sert de patrimoine génétique pour réfléchir à deux fois aux implications de tes actes.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, je crois.

- Mais tu n'en as pas retenu un traître mot ce me semble.

- Je…

- Grandit un peu, Draco. On te pardonnera sans doute une erreur de jeunesse, mais la jeunesse n'a qu'un temps, vois-tu. Si tu réfléchis un instant…Que t'offre la Coalition… ? Une jolie marque assortie à la couleur de tes yeux ? Une vie exaltante pleine d'accomplissement personnel et chargée d'un avenir prometteur ? Ou bien de la considération et de la fierté dans le regard de tes anciens amis ?

- …

- Tu penses avoir fait le bon choix. Certes. Mais ce choix n'est qu'un caprice…L'ultime provocation d'un gamin borné et buté. Si c'est pour l'héritage que tu fais ça, abandonne tout de suite, j'ai mieux à t'offrir. Si c'est pour l'amour des tiens…je te souhaite de réaliser que tu vas finir par tuer ta Mère à ce rythme.  
Tu ne respectes rien, Draco. C'est malheureux pour un jeune sorcier aussi brillant que tu te targues de l'être de croupir dans les jupes d'un pseudo tyran, maniaque et mentalement instable. Tu as vingt et un ans et toute une vie devant toi…Laisse cette mascarade à ton père. Ne gâche pas tout.  
Cette guerre finira un jour…Et malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, ce jour là, il se peut que tu ne sois pas du bon côté. Avec un peu d'optimisme, je te laisse dès à présent quatre mois à vivre. Cinq si tu as de la chance et que tu échappes aux Aurors à la fin de la guerre. D'ici là, tu auras écopé de tellement de _Doloris_ que tu pourras toujours pleurer pour qu'on te mette ta baguette dans la main. Tu auras tué tellement de personne que tu n'auras plus la force de retenir leurs noms ou leurs visages. Et tu seras tellement dégoutté de toi-même que tu n'oseras même plus te regarder dans un miroir.

- J'en pleurerais presque...

Quel récital impeccablement huilé. Je suis désolé, Sev. Je voudrais bien y croire, mais là…

- Je n'espère même plus ce genre de miracle…me grince-t-il en dardant sur moi un regard blasé.

- Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'apparaître pour m'apprendre à vivre, c'est ça ? Tu arrives trop tard. Mon choix, comme tu le dis si bien, je l'ai fait il y a trois ans… C'est à ce moment là, quand je t'ai appelé, que tu aurais dû être là, et pas dans les jupes de Dumbledore. Seulement, quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu n'as pas été là…PAS ETE LA ! Tu entends ça ? Imprime le bien, parce que dans cette histoire, tu es aussi responsable que moi…

J'ai du mal à me maîtriser avec lui. Il sait trop bien tout « ça »…

- Pourquoi avoir attendu trois ans… ?

- Je n'ai pas attendu trois ans….Tu as juste mis trois ans à réaliser…Tu n'es pas le père de substitution que tu te targues d'être. Au final, tu n'es rien . Tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon paternel…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as vendu ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas aidé ? Parce que je t'ai obligé à faire ce fameux choix ? Je pourrais t'aider maintenant, Draco.  
Fais moi seulement voir les options, tu veux…

- Va te faire…

- Quel manque de coopération…

Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à une provocation pareille. Ca lui aurait écorché la bouche de s'excuser ? Il ne m'a pas vue depuis plus de deux ans…Et tout ce qu'il m'offre, c'est de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Bien sûr que je l'ai vendu. Ça me tuait trop de sentir son regard tristement accusateur dès qu'il me croisait. Il m'a laissé faire la même connerie que lui. Il aurait dû faire pour moi ce que personne n'a fait pour lui. La claque qu'il crève d'envie de me coller, c'est trois ans auparavant que j'aurais dû la prendre. Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de personne. Il a cru m'aider en tuant Dumbledore à ma place…Et bien, qu'il considère que je l'ai aidé en le tirant des pattes du Lord…  
Je ne supporte même plus de le regarder dans les yeux. Il sait trop bien à quel point je suis devenu quelqu'un d'abjecte. Ça voix doucereuse me fredonne gentiment ma sentence…

- Bien. Alors je vais le faire pour toi.  
Petit un. Je peux te présenter à l'Ordre et compter jusqu' dix, le temps qu'il t'abatte.  
Petit deux. Je peux te remettre dans ta cellule et compter jusqu'à dix, le temps qu'Hermione t'abatte. Enfin, je peux moi aussi t'abattre et compter jusqu'à dix le temps que le remord commence à poindre… Qu'en conclues tu ?

- Que tu es désespérément hors jeu…

- Si tu ne te prends pas par la main, Draco…Tu vas foncer droit dans le mur avec les compliments du grands dégénéré qui te sert de Maître.

- Excuse moi de te contre-dire une fois de plus, parain…Mais tu as oublié une option dans ton alléchant protocole…

- …

- Il se trouve que c'est la mienne : _Stupefix _!

_- Prot…_

Mon sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine avant même qu'il ne sorte sa baguette. Game over. Le temps des remords est fini, Sev…Je ne suis plus un gosse que tu peux manipuler à ta guise.  
Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier et récupère sa baguette.

- Tu vois que tu peux m'aider quand tu veux…  
Et au passage : mes amitiés à Granger, si tu la vois…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme rabattit sur son visage un pan de la cape subtilisée dans le bureau d'Edgcombe. Il glissa sous sa chemise déchirée les parchemins incriminés et referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Sept minutes. Pas une de plus.

Trouver le bureau. Lancer un sortilège de confusion sur le coffre. Récupérer les derniers rapports de l'Ordre, les plans du Forum et les copies de certaines formules. Il s'était montré trop pessimiste. Finalement, cela avait été beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Il fallait avouer que l'assaut avait eu exactement l'effet souhaiter : l'implosion du BSDR, avec tout ce que ça impliquait comme commodité de circulation : personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Voldemort saurait peut-être se montrer satisfait après ce petit exploit. En effet, il était de notoriété commune que les documents confidentiels circulaient entre le BSDR, le Ministère et le QG de l'Ordre, depuis qu'un Auror un peu moins déterminé que les autres était tombé dans la gueule de la Coalition il y a un mois et demi.

Cependant, au vue des derniers scandales, le nouveau Ministère avait été aménagé de tel sorte qu'on ne puisse plus y mettre un orteil sans avoir un mandat de ce cher ministre lui-même. Flint avait bien tenté une incursion, mais elle avait lamentablement abouti à la déportation sans procès de deux mangemorts…Bienvenue à Azkaban ! Quant au QG de l'Ordre…le bras droit du Lord passait des nuits blanches à tenter de le localiser. Mais plus les semaines passaient et plus la patience de Voldemort semblait décroître… C'était comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Lucius Malfoy harcelait ses meilleures taupes sans parvenir au moindre résultat.

Restait le BSDR. S'y introduire demeurait, des trois options, la plus envisageable et la moins dangereuse. Coincé entre les quartiers d'Hiver et la zone délicate, une incursion du bloc offrait une ouverture non négligeable sur le forum, ainsi qu'un accès aisé à des informations capitales. On avait rapidement envisagé d'y lâcher Draco, à couvert d'une intervention de Zabini, de Ledge et de Flint sous sept jours. On assurerait alors un assaut de couverture suffisamment inutile pour qu'il soit absolument inenvisageable et imprévisible pour l'Ordre, et suffisamment virulent pour qu'il mette le BSDR sans dessus-dessous, le temps pour Malfoy de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Les sept jours en questions restaient une formalité destinée à laisser l'attention se relâcher autours du mangemort capturé…

…En somme, tout marchait exactement comme prévu.

Draco se plaqua contre le mur au passage de deux blessés et d'un jeune médicomage à l'air complètement affolé. Il les suivit du regard et laissa échapper un sifflement perplexe. Les deux sorciers avaient dû flirter avec les Bronzes des Hébrides avant d'atterrir ici. Ils étaient gravement brûlé sur la majeur partie du corps mais le mangemort put cependant noter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Auror. Sans doute des civils. Des pauvres imbéciles tombés au mauvais endroit, précisément à l'instant où il ne fallait pas.

Comme il s'engouffrait dans la cage d'escalier, une violente odeur d'éther, de chaire brûlée et de sang lui retourna l'estomac. Il s'appuya un instant contre le mur et remonte inutilement le col de sa cape pour s'isoler de l'odeur atroce. Puis sans perdre plus de temps, il dévala les marches, bouscula une fille qui passait en courant, ignora les protestations d'un Auror qui prétendait fermer l'accès à l'étage supérieur et pénétra dans le Hall du bloc. Le brouhaha assourdissant qui y régnait le laissa pantois pendant quelques secondes. Les blessés affluaient par toutes les issues. Il devait déjà y en avoir une bonne trentaine.

Zabini faisait plus que bon boulot…Il faisait carrément du zèle.

- Hé ! Vous ! Qu'est ce que…

Un Auror venait de l'attraper par le bras alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la sortie et il lui arracha sa capuche d'un geste leste. Les orbes glacées scintillèrent. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et il le fit taire d'un coup de poing efficace. Le sorcier tituba sur quelques pas et s'effondra sur un banc. Un jeune homme se précipita immédiatement pour lui prêter main forte.

Rajustant sa cape, le mangemort profita de l'occasion et s'engouffra dehors.

De l'air…Enfin.

Six « jours »…

Sa contemplation extatique de sa liberté retrouvée ne dura pas longtemps et il fit un violent écart sur le côté pour laisser passer trois assistantes-médicomages qui se précipitaient vers le bloc en soutenant de nouveaux blessés. Au même instant, un grognement reptilien résonna derrière lui et il eut tout juste le temps d'entrapercevoir entre les premières rues du quartier d'Hiver une paire d'ailes noires auréolée d'une gerbe de flammes rougeoyantes, avant d'être assaillit par des relents de soufre à n'en plus finir…

Joli Zabini. Des noirs des Hébrides finalement…Joli…mais dangereux. Très dangereux.

Le forum semblait avoir été retourné.

Des civils affluaient de partout, qui fuyaient l'attaque des mangemorts, et la marque des ténèbres brillait dans le ciel d'un noir brumeux suffoquant sous les nappes de poussière. L'épaisseur du brouillard qui suintait dans l'air et sur tous les bâtiments ne laissait plus franchement passer la lumière du jour depuis au moins cinq mois. Marcher à l'air libre donnait l'impression de ramper sous une chape de plomb asphyxiante. Draco réprima une quinte de toux amère et se glissa dans une alcôve étroite, entre deux maisons récemment éventrées et visitées. Il vérifia qu'on ne le suivait pas et tenta de se repérer au milieu de ce spectacle dantesque.

Un homme s'effondra à deux pas de lui. Fauché dans un mouvement de panique.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un détrousseur se faufilait pour lui faire les poches. Draco eut un rictus dégoutté. Si une chose le répugnait particulièrement parmi tous les êtres dégénérés que cette guerre avait mis à jour, c'était bien ces types. Les Ventre-à-terres comme les sorciers les avaient rebaptisés. Ils avaient un don pour rappliquer à toute vitesse, détrousser leurs proies sans la moindre scrupule, femme, enfant ou vieillard et détaler sans demander leur reste. Ils opéraient en meutes. De la vermine. Le fléau des bas-fonds.

Le mangemort hésita, puis il pointa sa baguette vers lui et le stupefixia sans ciller.

Une patrouille de gentils justiciers le récupèrerait à un moment ou un autre…

A l'affût, il plissa les yeux et chercha autour de lui un indice qui lui indiquerait la présence de Blaise ou d'un autre membre de la Coalition. En dehors des corps qui jonchaient les trottoirs ça et là, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de leur passage. Le blond réprima un sifflement de dépit. Blaise faisait décidément trop bien son travail. D'ordinaire, le moindre manque de soin de la part de son ami, l'aurait déçu…En l'occurrence, cela l'aurait raisonnablement arrangé.

Rajustant son capuchon, il attendit qu'un groupe affolé finisse de passer et s'extirpa de l'alcôve. Après réflexion, il amorça un replis totalement inconcevable pour n'importe quel sorcier un tant soit peu censé, et se dirigea à petites foulées vers l'œil du cyclone.

- Voyons voir si nos lézards seront plus coopératifs…

Il dépassa deux rues, s'enfila sous les arcades et tourna sur la Place Renversée. Alors qu'il parvenait à une petite fontaine éventrée, un craquement sourd l'arrêta net et il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant qu'un morceau de ce qui avait dû être une échoppe de tailleur ne s'écrase à l'endroit précis où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Le mangemort secoua vaguement la tête, sonné. Le goût métallique du sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe, lui envahit la bouche et il cracha d'un air écœuré.

Au même instant, a quelques mètres de lui, le coup de queue mortel du Noir des Hébrides achevait de pulvériser un toit. Draco se redressa en chancelant et fit glisser sa capuche d'un coup d'épaule. En reprenant son souffle, il comprima la plaie de son visage avec la manche de sa chemise et admira le ballet chaotique qui se jouait devant lui.

Les ailes diaphanes dardées de griffes fendaient violemment l'air, le museau court projetait ses gerbes brûlantes contre les façades fragiles et les muscles puissants roulaient sous la peau aux écailles épaisses d'une couleur pétrole miroitante. Le reptile lui sembla encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé depuis sa cellule. Le jeune homme observa en frissonnant l'animal : Alliance subtile de la puissance destructrice et de la grâce reptilienne…Il trouvait un plaisir indescriptible et presque hypnotisant à cette entreprise de démolition si bien préparée. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il le vit projeter un sorcier contre un mur plus aisément que s'il avait été un fétu de paille.

Puis, son regard croisa enfin les orbes violettes du dragon et il s'engouffra dans l'éclat monstrueux. Les volutes d'argent qui dansaient autour des prunelles fendues le transpercèrent et il eut la désagréable sensation qu'en un instant, l'animal le perçait à jour. Un feulement métallique s'échappa alors de sa gueule dardée de croc acérés et il ondula vers le jeune mangemort en enfonçant ses griffes dans le macadam retourné. Le mangemort eut un soupir erratique. Encore quelques secondes... Les flammes vinrent lécher la fontaine, située à un mètre de lui…

Soudain, une poigne violente l'arracha à son divin spectacle et il se retrouva brutalement projeté contre un mur, enserré entre deux bras protecteurs qui lui rabattirent sa capuche sur le visage.

- Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux espèce de crétin fini…

Cette voix.

Blaise.

Les deux mangemorts restèrent prostrés l'un contre l'autre au pied du mur pendant une minute. La montagne de muscles et d'écailles les observa, toutes babines retroussées, considérant avec suspicion cette baguette dardée vers elle avec autant de détermination. Puis l'inertie de sa proie sembla finalement la lasser et le dragon s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une place dévastée.

Les deux sorciers se redressèrent :  
- Explique moi ce que tu comptais faire contre « ça » avec une baguette…siffla le blond d'un air goguenard, les yeux encore brillants.

- Les Noirs des Hébrides sont pires que des Vélanes…Leurs regards ont des propriétés hypnotiques proprement stupéfiantes ; seulement, les yeux sont un vrais talon d'Achille chez ces grosses bébêtes…Alors, un bon _Conjonctivis _bien placé et tu peux espérer en ressortir vivant…

- Ouais…ou bien complètement estropiés.

Le brun ignora les sarcasmes de son compagnon et l'aida à se relever. Mis à part, l'entaille assez peu profonde qui lui ceignait la tempe, il avait l'air dans un état plus que convenable pour un mangemort revenant d'un séjour d'une petite semaine chez l'ennemi.

- Content de te voir Dray…déclara-t-il en serrant brièvement le blond contre lui.

- Moi de même. Plutôt heureux de voir une tête amie après ça.  
En revanche, sympa le comité d'accueil. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tout ce mal…

Les yeux noirs pétillèrent et le jeune mangemort s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec nonchalance.  
- Désolé de décevoir le héros, mais à part le lâché de Dragons, le bordel ici présent n'est pas l'œuvre de la Coalition.

- Pardon… ? grogna le blond, intrigué.

- Sédition gobeline sur les Faubourgs d'Alambiques. Ils ont fait péter les coffres. Je te raconte pas la panique. Ledge et moi, on a suivit le mouvement et on s'est contenté d'engrainer la chose.

Draco l'observait toujours, un plis brutal lui barrant le front, signe d'une incompréhension nébuleuse.  
- Depuis quand les gobelins oeuvrent-ils contre l'Ordre… ?

- Ah mais je crois que la question la plus valable est : à quel moment les gobelins ont-ils commencé à bosser pour l'Ordre ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils vont là où vont les fonds. C'est cupide et sournois le gobelin…et je crois qu'ils ont plutôt mal pris la défection monétaire des derniers mois. Les coffres sont vides…En toute logique, ils ont fait péter la banque.

- Heureuse coïncidence, dis moi. Qui a planifié la crise ?

Le sourire atrocement angélique de son ami le fit rire.  
- T'ai-je dit à quel point ton père pouvait être bien inspiré parfois ?

- Ça lui arrive de temps en temps. La première fois c'était quand il m'a conçu. La seconde quand il m'a intronisé. Et comme on dit…jamais deux sans trois…acheva Draco, avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ouais, enfin…si ça ne te gêne pas on finira cette charmante discussion au QG. J'en connais un qui crève d'envie de t'embrasser…

- Surtout ne me demande pas comment je m'en suis sorti, espèce de serpent…

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas ce que je suis ? renchérit-il avec un sourire étrangement carnassier.

- Vue ton air réjouit et pleinement satisfait, excuse moi de ne pas m'en faire pour la mission. Tu as ta tête des bons jours, le sourire du Malfoy comblé ne laisse planer aucun doute, mon vieux.

Les deux mangemorts transplanèrent jusqu'aux Faubourgs d'Alambiques sans plus de commentaire.  
Au milieu de l'Agora, le nouveau siège de la banque flambait gentiment et Draco nota immédiatement la présence de leurs hommes. Tout en discrétion efficace, les deux unités de Ledge et de Zabini avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité coup-de-poing autours de la place.  
Ces cinglés tenaient l'Agora.

Le sourire satisfait de Blaise lui laissa entendre que son ami ne s'était pas non plus trop mal débrouillé pendant ce temps là. Un sort fusa à quelques centimètres d'eux.  
Quelques Aurors irréductibles bien sûr.

- Viens par là, on a bidouillé un Portoloin…Moins on transplane, mieux on se porte depuis quelques jours. Erwan nous a prévenu que les taupes du Ministère surveillaient à outrance les zones d'atterrissage. On doit à tout prix éviter de griller le QG…

Draco étouffa un rictus amusé sous sa cape. A l'heure actuelle, Granger devait avoir plusieurs coups d'avance dans sa manche et un sérieux cas de conscience à régler. Si il n'avait pas vu juste, ils allaient tous le regretter très prochainement.  
Par dessus l'épaule de son collègue, il suivit sobrement du regard les manœuvres ennemies. Ça bougeait pas mal. L'Ordre s'entêtait visiblement. Soudain, il y eut une détonation et le blond empoigna vivement son ami par les épaules. Il les plongea tous les deux derrières un mur au moment où une Tentabombe explosait à un mètre d'eux en projetant ses tentacules sifflants autour d'elle.

Ils percutèrent le sol en expirant sourdement.

- Putain d'Aurors…

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour les descendre, Merlin…gronda le blond en dardant une œillade exaspérée sur son ami.

- Que leurs médicomages foutent le camps…

- Quel rapport ? renifla l'autre avec dédain.

- Le Maître veut éviter la casse inutile…Je crois qu'il a dans l'idée de recycler l'industrie du mangemort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Alors comme c'est pas demain la veille qu'il abattra l'Ordre, pour le moment, on obéit et on épargne…Ils nous le rendront prochainement.

Draco acquiesça d'un air sceptique. Sur la place, il y avait des Aurors et parmi ses Aurors, les précieux médicomages de l'Ordre qui allaient gentiment rentrer chez eux indemnes. Allez comprendre la règle de cette putain de guerre…

- Bon on se magne Malfoy. C'est pas tout, mais les Aurors ne vont pas non plus nous laisser l'Agora toute la nuit…Le comité de réception devrait pas tarder maintenant et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie d'aller les saluer…Sauf si la tête de Potter t'as manqué à ce point, bien sûr.  
Le Portoloin n'est pas répertorié. On le détruira juste après. Pour le moment, c'est Ledge qui l'a en sa possession dans les bâtiments qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de la place. Tu traverses, tu montes au deuxième étage de la Boutique du vieux Brett…Dans la remise, on a posté Ledge et Nils. Si pour une raison quelconque ils n'y sont pas, tu cherches la balle de Base-ball qu'ils ont dû laisser– Fais pas cette tête, Malfoy…c'est un sport Moldue. Ça ressemble vaguement à une orange et c'est en cuir…Même un manchot trouverait.-

- Et si je ne trouve pas… ? argua-t-il, prêt à tout pour enquiquiner son collègue.

- Alors je me chargerai moi-même de te couper les deux bras…siffla Zabini sans rire.

- Ok. Relax. Je plaisante…  
Par contre toi…Tu décolle à quel moment ?

- T'occupe pas de moi. Je me tire dès que je suis sûr que ton joli p'tit cul est de retour au QG, vissé au pied du Maître…  
Alors…dégage, maintenant.

D'une bourrade, Blaise poussa son ami à découvert et lui indiqua une dernière fois les bâtiments, avant de s'éclipser lui-même derrière un pan de mur.Le mangemort entama sans ciller la traversée des cinq-cent mètres qui le séparait du bout de l'Agora. Il pesta en évitant in-extremis un sort perdu et stupefixia un gobelin qui semblait avoir de velléités de signaler sa position. D'un bon furtif, il se posta ensuite souplement derrière un banc et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Environ vingt-quatre mangemorts. Et douze…non, quatorze Aurors, dont deux dans le clocher de la chapelle. L'assaut n'était plus d'une férocité extrême, mais tout le monde semblait épuisé. La journée avait été longue de tous les côtés et les sorciers étaient à crans. Il devait être vigilant. Un homme fatigué, même un mangemort, peut être dangereux et faire des choses incroyablement stupides.

Draco aperçu alors rapidement Théodore Nott qui se faufilait jusqu'au kiosque central, son masque scintillant dans la pénombre diurne. Il n'y avait que Nott pour avoir une démarche aussi claudicante depuis que le Lord lui avait manifesté sa déception en lui faisant fondre un pied…En plaçant sa langue derrière ses dents, le jeune mangemort émit un sifflement bien particulier à l'intention de son collègue. Une Tentabombe explosa sur le kiosque et Nott attendit quelques secondes avant de se relever prudemment en direction du signal. Les regards se croisèrent et le blond devina presque un sourire sous le masque morbide.

Par une série de gestes rapides, Théo lui indiqua alors de passer sous les arches pendant qu'il neutraliserait les deux Aurors perchés dans le clocher. Draco acquiesça et rampa jusqu'au banc suivant. Il se trouvait à cinquante mètres des arches. Cinquante mètre absolument à découvert…A présent, l'Agora était foutument silencieuse et en se concentrant on pouvait presque entendre les respirations saccadées des deux armées. Le mangemort ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les mouvements de Nott à cent-cinquante mètres derrière lui. Il attendait le signe. Soudain à leur droite, un raclement sourd suivit d'un grognement caractéristique se fit entendre et un pan de mur vola pour venir s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans un vacarme assourdissant, en provoquant un nuage de poussière.

- Et merde…Je l'avais presque oublier celui là…

Le Noir des Hébrides se traîna sur l'Agora. Draco nota qu'une de ses ailes pendait étrangement sur son flanc et qu'un sang noir s'échappait de son poitrail. Il n'existait rien de pire qu'un dragon…sauf peut-être un dragon blessé. Il n'allait pas faire bon rester ici trop longtemps. Presque aussitôt, des flammes écarlates vinrent lécher les murs de la chapelle et la température grimpa de quelques degré dans les deux camps. On commença à s'affoler.

- Maintenant ! hurla un voix dans son dos, tandis qu'une volée de sorts fusait brutalement vers les Aurors.

Le mangemort s'élança en tenant les précieux documents serrés contre lui.

Plus que quarante…Trente… Il trébucha sur les pavés défoncés.

Vingt…Dix mètres…Un sort lui frôla l'épaule.

Cinq mètres. Il tendit la main vers le premier pilier.

Deux mètres. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Nott…

Un mètre. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, un coup d'une violence extrême l'envoya percuter les colonnes du péristyle. Il s'effondra en gémissant brutalement, le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, le dragon déversa son souffle noir sur les arches et le sorcier eut tout juste la force de ramper faiblement jusqu'à l'alcôve suivante pour se mettre à l'abris. Les pavés lui écorchèrent les ongles et il se glissa dans la niche salvatrice en râlant de douleur. Sous son capuchon déchiré, il respira douloureusement en se tenant les côtes et ouvrit les yeux. L'Agora était en flamme et la place, si terriblement silencieuse dix secondes auparavant, résonnait des hurlements de ses occupants.

Il avait au moins une côte fêlée. Broutille…  
A présent, la boutique du vieux Brett se trouvait à deux mètres. Trois pas…  
En trois pas, il montait et se tirait de là…Mais, Nott se trouvait encore sous le Kiosque…Si personne ne le sortait de là, il risquait d'y passer.

Cas de conscience.  
Le jeune Malfoy ferma les yeux et soupira brutalement. La vie de Nott ou la sienne…  
Pas de héros chez les mangemorts… La mission avant tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de foutre en l'air une opération d'une semaine sous prétexte de pulsions héroïques…Il se redressa le souffle haché et se dirigea d'un pas gauche vers l'enseigne défoncée de l'ancien tanneur ­- les meilleurs bottes en peau de dragon de tout Londres.  
Il avait déjà un pied sur le seuil et la main sur la poignée, quand un visage retint son attention quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Elle ». Ici…

Sa robe blanche tranchait bizarrement avec la place d'un noir charbon et son visage livide menaçait de disparaître derrière chaque nappe de fumée. Elle soutenait un Auror blessé à la hanche et son corps tremblait sous le poids inerte du sorcier. Un sort fusa près d'eux et elle le para sans se démonter…mécaniquement. A l'évidence, l'Auror ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se cramponnait à elle comme à sa planche de survie. En suffoquant, elle tenta de détacher les doigts nerveux qu'il serrait désespérément sur le col de sa robe et il la vit grimacer quand l'homme raffermit sa prise. S'ils restaient là, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione chercha à le relever mais l'Auror les cloua tous les deux au sol.

Un autre sort fusa à moins d'un mètre d'eux.De là où il était, le blond grinça des dents, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Le blessé s'accrocha aux boucles de miel brun de la sorcière et chercha à se hisser sur ses pieds, l'air paniqué. L'entreprise avait peu de chance d'aboutir. Le mangemort nota qu'il avait une fracture ouverte au niveau du genou et que sa hanche droite devait probablement être en miette. Si la jeune femme avait une once d'instinct de survie, elle l'aurait laisser là et aurait sauver sa propre vie…Mais traditionnellement, le Gryffondor avait une once de stupidité qui l'emportait largement sur son maigre instinct de survie.

L'Auror poussa finalement un cri geignard quand le dragon posa son regard sur eux.

Hermione tressaillit à peine, épuisée, et n'eut pas la force de réagir. L'homme pointa sa baguette sur la créature avant de lui lancer un sort d'une voix brisée.

Mauvaise réponse.

Le blond se tendit violemment et attendit la suite des évènements.

Le sort ripa sur les écailles couleur pétrole et la créature feula sourdement en dardant ses pupilles fendues sur eux. Elle enfonça ses ergots acérés dans le sol et se coula vers les deux sorciers à terre. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'Agora. L'Auror blêmit brutalement et rampa sur un mètre. Il tendit la main vers la forme encapuchonnée retranchée derrière les arches et geignit d'une voix de pure panique. Sans un cri, Hermione se précipita vers lui, en observant impuissante le dragon gagner du terrain sur eux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en une supplique muette et elle empoigna le sorcier sous les aisselles pour le relever. Son visage se congestionna sous l'effort, ses mâchoires se serrèrent…

L'_Avada _faucha le blessé en pleine poitrine au moment où elle parvenait enfin à le redresser et il s'effondra brutalement sur la jeune femme comme un pantin désarticulé. Le poids de son fardeau la cloua au sol et elle poussa un cri unique et bref qui résonna étrangement un court instant.

Le blond vit Nott retomber dans le Kiosque après avoir abattu le tueur « embusqué ». L'Auror n'avait aucune chance d'éviter le sort mortel. Quant à Théo…vraisemblablement : il s'en tirerait.

En revanche, le dragon n'était plus qu'à dix mètres… Elle devait foutre le camps… Maintenant ! Mais sous le corps abattu, la jeune médicomage ne bougeait plus. Les yeux braqués sur elle, le mangemort tressaillit et sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Décidément, cette fille était trop stupide. C'était trop lui demander de sauver sa vie ! Il secoua la tête, écœuré, et posa à nouveau son regard sur les escaliers qui menaient à la remise. Allait-il être aussi stupide…

Hors de question.  
Il se retourna d'un bloc et pénétra dans la boutique.  
Un second cri se fit entendre.

Long et strident cette fois. Il fit rapidement face et vit le Noir des Hébrides achever de mettre le feu au clocher de la chapelle. Une odeur de viande brûlée pénétra l'air suffocant et un corps enflammé se précipita des hauteurs. La respiration du mangemort s'accéléra brutalement et son regard se reposa sur les deux corps à terre.Il ferma les yeux. Le soldat de la Coalition avait hésité, il était trop tard pour renoncer… Le maître avait dit « Epargner les médicomages. »…

- Granger !

Le cri jaillit au milieu des craquements du bois flambant et des sorts qui fusaient en tous sens. Il fut absorber par la vacarme vorace et le corps de l'Auror ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le manque de réaction de la jeune femme commença à l'inquiéter.

- Granger, tire toi de là !

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Il n'avait aucune dette.…Absolument aucune. Ni aucun compte à rendre. Pourtant, il tressaillit quand les mains tremblantes repoussèrent à grand peine le corps inerte et que la jeune femme se redressa en vacillant, l'air hâve. Elle n'avait plus que quelques mètres à franchir pour se mettre en sûreté…Dix pas…

Le dragon sembla brutalement noter sa présence. Il poussa un grondement rauque et venimeux et Draco se tendit comme un fauve prêt à bondir. Dix pas…voilà bien une chose qui ne veut rien dire en temps de Paix mais qui peut faire toute la différence au milieu d'un assaut…

- Tire toi, Granger…murmura-t-il pour lui-même, le regard rivé sur le moindre mouvement de la sorcière.

Elle posa un regard vide et sans réaction sur l'animal. Les bras ballant, le visage livide, elle l'observa parcourir la distance qui les séparait. Son souffle ténu soulevait à peine sa poitrine.  
Il n'y avait plus que cinq mètres.  
Le dragon poussa un feulement sauvage et ouvrit grand la gueule sur plusieurs rangés de crocs acérés.

En cinq pas, le jeune mangemort fut sur elle, et en cinq autres, il les précipita violemment sous le péristyle, hors de porté des flammes meurtrières qui s'abattirent précisément à l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme quelques instants auparavant. Un craquement mat. Ils roulèrent à terre et percutèrent le mur brûlant.

Son visage demeura plongé dans le cou de la sorcière pendant un instant. Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser à toute vitesse contre sa joue. _Vivante_. Pourtant, la jeune femme reposait inerte entre ses bras. Une poupée de chiffon malheureuse…

- Granger ?…ça te prend souvent de te jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon ? l'interrogea-t-il avec véhémence, le souffle haché.

Sur son visage épuisé, les larmes traçaient des sillons brillants qui se perdaient sur les joues sans couleur. Aucune réaction ne traversa ses yeux bruns parés de cernes exceptionnellement noires et elle se contenta d'abaisser les paupières en guise de réponse.  
Draco l'observa avec une impuissance rageuse et il la gifla à toute volée.

- Réagis, Merlin !

Elle hoqueta faiblement et l'observa avec le même mutisme traumatisé. Progressivement, une trace rouge marbra sa peau pâle et le mangemort frissonna. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque et redressa son visage au niveau du sien. D'un coup d'épaule, il repoussa alors sa capuche.

La réaction fut immédiate. Un sourire las étira faiblement les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle se mit à rire, d'une manière aussi soudaine qu'hystérique. Son corps convulsa doucement contre le torse du jeune homme et des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se renversa contre le mur, secouée par le fou rire irréel qui lui déchirait la gorge. Draco la contempla, stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réaction, mais pas à « ça ».

Soudain, elle manqua de souffle et hoqueta d'une manière rauque. Sans réfléchir fondamentalement à ce qu'il faisait, il la gifla à nouveau en espérant la calmer. Son visage heurta assez sèchement le mur et elle cessa un instant, pour reprendre son souffle.

- Malfoy…articula-t-elle en l'observant à peine, avant de repartir dans un rire tout aussi dément.

Ses boucles brunes lui cascadaient devant le visage et sa gorge blanche se devinait sous sa robe maculée de sang. Désormais, ses lèvres pâles s'étiraient en un rictus hystérique simiesque d'où s'échappait un rire désespéré et fatigué qui devenait suraiguë tandis qu'il se mêlait aux sanglots rompus de la jeune femme. Son état était inquiétant. Sans se démonter, le jeune homme la secoua d'une poigne ferme :

- C'est pas bientôt finit cette comédie ? gronda-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Elle frissonna sans cesser de rire.  
Soudain, ses doigts se retrouvèrent prisonniers des mains larges qui l'attiraient. Les bras maintenus derrière le dos, elle fut immanquablement plaquée contre le torse du mangemort. La détresse lui fit fermer les yeux et son rire se bloqua instantanément dans sa gorge. Elle se débattit avec une fureur silencieuse et la main resserra sa pression tandis que l'autre se refermait plus froidement sur la nuque fragile.

Sans prévenir, des lèvres glacées se posèrent durement sur les siennes et forcèrent son mutisme paniqué. Pendant une seconde, il brisa la barrière de ses dents sans aucune douceur et frôla sa langue de la sienne. Avec un hurlement, elle se dégagea alors et le gifla à toute volée. A la deuxième tentative, il bloqua son poignet au vol et darda sur elle ses prunelles orageuses.

- Espèce de…

Draco sourit avec malice, en se ressaisissant.  
- De… ?

Mais elle le repoussa loin d'elle avec un rictus dégoûté et se redressa en vacillant sur ses jambes.  
- J'aurai dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion…Je savais que tu finirais par nous échapper…  
Espèce de traître…

- Ca tu l'as déjà dit, Granger…Tu manques cruellement d'imagination…

Elle vacilla et se rattrapa au mur. A travers ses boucles brunes, elle darda un regard accusateur sur le mangemort.  
- Si tu as fais du mal à qui que ce soit, je jure que…

Il eut un petit sourire désabusé.  
- Plutôt que de jurer, tu pourrais me remercier…je viens de te sauver la vie, Granger.

- Je ne remercierai jamais un mangemort, Malfoy…Tout ce que tu es me dégoûte…cracha-t-elle, les joues enflammées.  
Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de poser la main sur moi ?…

Il serra les dents et se releva en rabattant son capuchon sur son visage. Il ne souriait plus. La jeune femme recula d'un pas devant ses poings serrés et son air menaçant. En deux enjambées, il se rapprocha d'elle et la plaqua au mur.  
- Le mangemort t'a quand même sauvé la vie, mon ange…gronda-t-il en serrant violemment ses poignets dans ses paumes larges. Ce serait dangereux de l'oublier…

Le visage de la jeune femme frôlait les bords de sa cape, à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle grimaça de douleur en s'arquant contre lui, tandis que les prunelles métalliques la déshabillaient avec froideur.  
- Un jour, tu me supplieras de t'aimer, Granger… On se ressemble trop pour se détruire, c'est comme ça…que tu le veuilles ou non…murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et lui cracha au visage :  
- Jamais…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Hermione**

J'ai simplement failli vomir tout ce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis un mois.

A la vue de ce spectacle d'une morbidité répugnante, je me suis effondrée contre le mur et les larmes que j'aurai voulu être capable de retenir coulent désormais sans la moindre retenu. Elle est là…Etendue dans une posture grotesque…Son visage est déjà gris, il a perdu l'expression éberluée qu'elle promenait dans tout le bloc. Cette expression qui exaspérait tout le monde, mais qui va pourtant foutument nous manquer. Une gamine…un orgueil de gosse sans expérience et une douceur incroyable. Je le hais…et par dessus tout, je me hais de lui avoir laissé la possibilité de faire ça.

Evy est morte. Abattue. Comme un gibier trop facile à coincer, parce que trop naïf…Il n'a pas dû lui laisser la moindre chance. Il se sera cacher pour l'attaquer par derrière et elle aura juste résister suffisamment pour qu'il ressente le plaisir de la chasse. Aucune pitié…Cet homme est un tueur.

Mes paumes frôlent à peine ses joues glacées…Les mèches de ses cheveux s'enroule autour de mes doigts. Déjà, je sens que j'ai à nouveau la nausée. La nausée de cette guerre qui n'en finit pas. La nausée de Draco Malfoy. La nausée du choix qu'il m'impose. J'aurai dû laisser cette porte fermée…J'aurai dû me précipiter dans les pattes de Snape. Lui avouer qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Que je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Que les Gryffondors ont l'âme trop sensible. J'aurai dû le laisser me secouer un peu…J'ai besoin de lui en cet instant…Le constat me ferait presque rire si je ne savais pas par quoi nous sommes tous passés…

Snape…

Merlin.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser à ça plus tôt ? Un frisson d'effroi me parcourt la colonne et je me précipite hors de la cellule. Je remonte le couloir à toute vitesse. Cette brutale montée d'adrénaline me coupe le souffle. J'ai le sang qui cogne au niveau des tempes.

Je finis par m'effondrer en larme au milieu d'un couloir, le corps soulevé par des sanglots nauséeux. Pas Snape…Merlin fasse que j'ai tort…Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis revenu au BSDR…Je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre de ses nouvelles…et pourtant je savais que Malfoy était passé par là.

Mes mains tremblent et se crispent sur ma baguette…Je suis une irresponsable. Une incompétente notoire. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas parlé du QG de la Coalition ? Mater Malfoy par mes propres moyens…voilà la seule chose qui m'intéressait…Me voilà foutument bien avancée désormais…Si Snape n'est plus là, le bloc peut toujours tourner à l'envers, personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit…

Je me mords violemment les joues. Pleurer ne m'avancera à rien.

Je suis une sorcière… Je dois avoir les moyens de trouver ce que je cherche. Et si je ne les ai pas, je dois me les donner, c'est ce qu'il m'a toujours dit.

_- Acta corpora _!

Ma baguette quitte mes mains et tourne lentement devant moi. Je sèche mes larmes du revers de ma manche. Mort ou vivant, je devrais pouvoir le trouver dans un périmètre de cinq cent mètres…Une lumière bleue émane alors du bout de ma baguette et s'éloigne dans les couloirs.  
Un fol espoir…Snape est encore dans le bloc. Je m'élance sans tarder à sa recherche, à la suite de mon sort. Mes semelles martèlent le linot gondolant et je cours sans réaliser véritablement où mes pas me dirigent. Un couloir. Un autre. La cage d'escalier B. Un sas. Un autre couloir…

Je me fige…

J'ai dû pousser un cri malgré tous mes efforts pour le retenir. Son corps est étendu dans l'ombre…la tête contre le mur…En quelques pas, je suis à ses côtés, un nœud au ventre. Je passe ma main sous sa nuque et je l'attire vers moi.

- Sev…Sev réveille toi ! Merlin….

Le corps est lourd dans mes bras, sans réaction. Pas ça…Pas lui…Je le serre convulsivement contre moi…  
Son souffle s'imprime faiblement contre ma joue.  
Morgane soit loué…  
Stupéfixié…Malfoy l'a stupéfixié. Des larmes de soulagement me coulent sur les joues et je serre le torse abattu contre moi…

_- Enervatum_…

Severus s'agite doucement entre mes bras. Les couleurs regagnent son visage fatigué et tiré et il porte une main à son front. Maintenant, je m'attends à un drame : des protestations, des explications… Au lieu de ça et sans me laisser le moindre répit, il bondit comme un beau diable :  
- Magie sans baguette…Ces pourriture de mangemorts maîtrisent la magie sans baguette ! Je dois prévenir Mc Gonagall et Black…gronde-t-il avec une détermination stupéfiante pour quelqu'un que j'ai cru mort pendant quelques minutes.

Mes larmes s'arrêtent automatiquement de couler et je l'observe, stupide, qui se dirige à pas secs vers les escaliers. Parvenu au bout du couloir, il se retourne à peine et me lance un regard compatissant.

- Ne restez pas plantée là, Hermione…Edgecombe doit savoir qu'une de ses infirmières est décédée…me souffle-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Comment…  
La platitude de la consigne me donne le tournis. J'acquiesce la gorge nouée tandis qu'un sentiment de malaise m'envahit à toute vitesse. Les larmes coulent à nouveau… Je ne les retiens plus. J'ai le ventre retourné…je tremble. Je crois que je vais vraiment vomir cette fois… En quelques pas, il se trouve à nouveau à mes côtés. Je le sens à peine. Il me soulève de terre et me prend le visage entre les mains :  
- Si tu laisses tomber maintenant, Hermione, je ne pourrai rien faire…  
Tu as fait le plus dur. C'était le baptême du feu…Alors, réagit !  
J'écoute…vidée.

La voix est ferme. Pas doucereuse, ni larmoyante. Il a vu et connu mille fois pire. Non. Il fait ce qu'il ferait pour n'importe qui, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il me secoue…Je me retrouve pelotonner contre lui avant de comprendre. Je sanglote comme une gamine, le visage plongé dans sa chemise. Il me frictionne le dos avec brutalité, comme pour me réveiller, me réchauffer, et je m'abandonne entre ses paumes glacées.

- Tu verras pire, bien pire… Tu commences tout juste à apercevoir le sommet de l'iceberg et tu n'imagines même pas ce qui se passe en dessous…Je ne me fais pas de soucis, Hermione. Tu es forte…Et tu vas me prouver que j'ai raison : Tu vas te relever, arrêter de pleurer…et tu vas aller raconter à Edgecombe toute l'affaire…Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais aller botter les fesses de ce cher Potter pour qu'il n'oublie pas de rester réveiller au bout de sa baguette…  
Est ce que cela vous semble suffisamment clair, Miss ?

J'acquiesce faiblement et il me sert plus fort contre lui. Ses pouces effleurent mes joues. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrête de pleurer. Le bloc, sans Severus Snape, ne serait qu'une grande galère sans fond. Un puits de massacres, prêt à foncer droit dans le mur…Il me repousse alors doucement et m'essuie vaguement les joues avant de reprendre d'un ton morgue :  
- Souvenez vous que même le pire des mangemorts m'est un jour tombé dans les bras comme vous venez de le faire… Sachez voir l'homme sous la marque, Hermione…Et ce jour là, vous saurez prendre les décisions qu'il convient de prendre…

Mon visage se fait plus dur. Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle de Malfoy. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Pas après qu'il l'ait stupéfixié… qu'il ait abattu Evy…

Je sais désormais quoi faire de mes informations…

* * *

Allez...Je suis pressée...Ah les vacances...Quinze mille choses à faire. Je vous fais confiance pour faire péter ma boîte de **reviews** bien sure.

Valete

Hecate-JO


	4. Confrontation

Bien, bien, bien... Alors vous pouvez m'être foncièrement reconnaissants de ce que je vous livre le 4e chapitre un jour plus tôt que prévu. Oui, je sais : je suis trop bonne. En fait, j'ai reçu des reviews tellement gentilles que c'est bien, à mon sens, le minimum que je puisse faire pour des lecteurs aussi dévoués que vous l'êtes. Et puis "l'Ange blanc", c'est comme un soufflé au fromage ( métaphore culinaire vue et revue 15 000 fois, mais d'une efficacité redoutable...) si je le laisse reposer, c'est foutu..Je viens donc vous asséner le coup suivant avant que vous ne vous endormiez trop sur vos lauriers.  
Enfin, je dois dire que le morale est au plus bas. Because : retour de vacances, retour de notes de concours blancs proprement abyssales, concours dans trois semaines...ça fait beaucoup pour une pauvre fille comme moi qui n'en demandait pas tant et qui sollicite juste un peu de compassion et de motivation.

Bien : quart d'heure élégiaque achevé. Passons au reste :** Attention Lemon !!** Voilà c'est dit...S'il y en a que ça dérange, ils peuvent changer de fic. Je reste dans ce que je me suis fixé pour ma part.

**Rating** :** TTTTT**...c'est clair ?? Ok. :P

Merci à tous mes lecteurs : zêtes géniaux les gens. Je suis contente de vous offrir cette fic. Vous la méritez, lol !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

oOo **Acte 4 : Confrontation** oOo

**POV Draco**

Je me hisse négligemment sur mon bureau en m'appuyant le dos contre le mur. Pour l'instant, je dois avouer que je réalise assez mal l'irrationalité de ce qu'on vient de m'annoncer. Mais plus j'y pense et plus ça dépasse l'entendement… Il n'y a rien à comprendre à un truc pareil…Du coup, un type qui viendrait de foncer dans un mur serait plus réactif que moi, je pense…

Bon. Ok.

Avant toute chose, il s'agit d'essayer de se concentrer et de saisir le nœud de notre « petit ennui ». Je tire une cigarette de ma poche et la porte à mes lèvres. Le filtre malmené et le goût amer du tabac me procurent d'avance un plaisir fou… Encore un de mes vices. Un de plus dirait Blaise…De toute façon, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Je tire longuement sur ma cigarette et je savoure mon dernier moment de tranquillité…Le calme avant la tempête, si je puis dire. La fumée m'emplit la bouche et me chatouille la langue…C'est bien le dernier plaisir que l'on peut s'accorder pour un prix modique depuis que cette foutue guerre s'entête à paralyser tous les approvisionnements de Londres. La cigarette est devenue le luxe du mangemort. Le seul qu'il puisse se permettre.

A travers les volutes bleutées qui s'étalent dans l'air, j'inspecte le visage impassible de Blaise qui vient de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à cheval dessus, le buste appuyé contre le dossier et la tête sur les bras. Son regard accusateur pèse tranquillement sur moi. Il a déposé sa cape sur mon lit. La chemise noire de la Coalition, un peu limée au col, lui donne un air tristement austère. Si je n'avais pas la certitude d'être sorti vivant de cette mission, je me croirai face à l'Immortel, prêt à rendre compte de mon Jugement Dernier.

Je laisse mon regard glisser sur les murs de ma chambre. Mornes et sinistres…pour changer. Les draps froissés témoignent de la nuit agité que je viens de passer. Les oreillers sont défoncés et une couverture de seconde main pend pitoyablement sur le parquet…A deux pas, un monceau de parchemins s'accumule près d'une commode franchement défoncée. Comme les restrictions se font cruellement sentir et que le couvre feu rend inutile tout détournement d'un réseau électrique moldu, je me contente d'une vague lampe à huile que je n'utilise que pour travailler le soir. D'ici une grosse demi-heure, le jour va tomber et il fera aussi sombre que dans un caveau. Et encore…je suis sûr qu'un caveau est plus chaleureux…

J'ai un ricanement désabusé. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que j'ai quitté une cellule pour une autre. Le BSDR m'offrait au moins la certitude d'un repas chaud dans la journée. Enfin bref…

Blaise commence à s'impatienter. Il écrase sa cigarette contre le mur et la laisse tomber dans le verre de « café » froid que j'ai abandonné sur mon étagère. Sans un mot, il se relève et s'ébouriffe négligemment les cheveux. Chez lui, ce tic est d'ordinaire le signe avant coureur d'un coup de gueule assez spectaculaire…J'aurais presque le culot de m'en amuser si l'atmosphère n'était pas si tendue. Mais sur son avant bras, la marque vient s'offrir à ma vue et pour la première fois, elle me dégoutte profondément. Cette marque est le synonyme de gros ennuis imminents en ce qui me concerne…D'un bordel cosmique, même…

J'écrase ma cigarette et je me dirige vers « eux ».

Depuis dix minutes, elle n'a pas encore daigné m'adresser le moindre regard…J'ai beau en avoir la preuve sous le nez, je n'arrive pas à le croire. A bout de nerf, Blaise l'empoigne par le cou et me la pousse dans les bras. Je réceptionne le colis sans aucune douceur.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit que les visites n'étaient autorisé que le samedi après-midi entre 14h et 18h…Promis juré…

La blague n'est pas du goût de Zabini. Il enfonce violemment son poing dans la porte et j'évalue alors par moi même l'œillade assassine qui lui vaut le respect de toute son unité.

- Dis moi que tu n'y es pour rien, Malfoy…Dis le moi, je la défonce et on n'en parle plus…

Je crois que je l'ai rarement vu aussi hors de lui. Ses doigts flirtent nerveusement avec l'étui de cuir noir où je sais qu'il range sa baguette. De plus, il a trop peu dormi pour être en mesure de réfréner ses coups de sang. Tout dans son attitude me déconseille de jouer au con avec lui.

- Laisse moi douze heures…

Il a fermé les yeux. Les muscles de ses mâchoires roulent sous sa peau mat et ses poings se serrent fébrilement. En l'instant, je ne pourrai pas dire ce qui me gêne le plus…La prise de conscience de la déception extrême que je viens de lui procurer ou la menace fatale de ce qui va résulter de mes conneries. Quand il rouvre les yeux, son visage est à nouveau impassible…Figé sous le masque imposé par notre très cher et bien nommé Maître.

- Pas une minute de plus… me siffle-t-il, sinistre.  
A la première heure demain, je mets tout le monde au parfum, et crois moi, même ton père ne pourra pas sauver tes fesses cette fois.

Il empoigne sa cape et se dirige vers la porte. Je saisis le battant et m'apprête à le fermer sur lui quand il m'arrête en glissant son pied dans l'interstice.  
- Souviens toi de Ditri…

Je soutiens son regard pendant quelques seconde et je claque la porte.

Dimitri Campton, dit Ditri… Dernière victime en date du système judiciaire de la Coalition. Il a été exécuté il y a environ trois mois pour avoir délivré à l'Ordre toute une série d'informations concernant les points d'impacts de nos prochains raids…Une plaisanterie comparé à mon palmarès personnel. On l'a « jugé » pour « atteinte au bon ordre d'un programme concerté d'invasion du monde ». Invasion du monde….Faites moi rire ! Quand on pense que Voldemort n'est même pas fichu de fixer une date à la mort de Potter et de tenir Londres en respect…La bonne blague.  
Enfin, passons…Ça n'a tout de même pas empêché les Dix de le condamner sans même lui accorder de défense. Il en faut plus à la Coalition pour s'empêcher de dormir et quand on est en guerre, on ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de détail…  
- Les « Dix ». Ou le Conseil. Tout tyran qui se respecte s'entoure de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour disposer du sort de la planète. Voldemort ne fait pas exception à la règle. Les « Dix » comme leur nom l'indique sont un groupuscule constitué des dix mangemorts du noyau d'origine. Les Dix premiers. Les fanatiques de la première heure si l'on peut dire. Mon père y trône bien sûr en première place. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas.-  
…Sur leurs délibérations, Dimitri a été exhibé dans tout l'Agora avec pour unique oripeau sur son corps décharné : la Marque…Le foutu bâillon de toute notre existence de servitude. Avery senior l'a traîné pendant une heure sur le macadam, derrière son balais. Il lui a fait faire huit fois le tour du Forum. Une fois pour chacune de ses trahisons, une pour chacune des informations vendues et des opérations qui ont capoté. Le type était déjà méconnaissable quand on l'a récupéré…Mais ça n'était pas encore assez. Voldemort a exigé que chacun des membres de la Coalition ait sa part de massacre…Chacun des mangemorts y a donc été de son sort. Mais tout blindé que je pensais être, je n'oublierai jamais la masse de chaire informe et sanguinolente sur laquelle j'ai lancé un _Doloris _écœuré avant d'aller me vider les tripes dans un coin sous le regard réprobateur de mon père.

Dès lors, j'ai imprimé que la cruauté de cette guerre n'avait pas de borne ; Que celui qui est montré en exemple un jour, peut très bien être abattu en paria le lendemain…A partir de là, vogue la galère…

Je suis toujours appuyé contre la porte. J'entends sa respiration courte et régulière dans mon dos…Je me demande si elle a peur et si elle réalise bien la gravité de notre situation respective.  
Je suppose que non. Le Gryffondor est connu pour agir et pour réfléchir ensuite.Je pousse un profond soupire et je me retourne vers elle. Elle est à moitié renversée sur mon lit…Là où je l'ai poussé sans manière il y a quelques minutes. Elle est encore enroulée dans sa cape trempée, parfaitement silencieuse. Il doit pleuvoir à verse vue son état. Sans un mot je me dirige vers elle, je l'empoigne par les épaules et je la remets sur ses pieds. Je la regarde froidement tout en lui arrachant sa capuche avec brusquerie et je dégrafe sa cape. Elle tressaille à peine et ne fait pas un geste pour m'arrêter.

J'ai un temps d'arrêt devant son air un peu pitoyable. Je culpabiliserais presque. Presque… Les boucles de ses cheveux collent à ses joues et à son front mouillés. Ses yeux son rouges. Elle tremble. Pour une fois, la lionne semble avoir avalé sa langue et ses prétentions volcaniques. Elle a dû traverser une bonne partie de la zone délicate pour se pointer ici et elle n'a plus rien de l'amazone conquérante qui m'a cueilli à l'entrée du BSDR. Je lui adresse un sourire goguenard et je m'apprête à lui lancer une remarque acerbe quand elle me plante sa baguette sous la gorge, en me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

- Dis bonjour, Malfoy… siffle-t-elle.

Je n'ai rien vu venir.  
La Garce. Elle l'avait planqué dans sa manche.  
Erreur de débutant !

J'ai encore sa cape dans les mains et ma baguette est à côté de mes bottes…à l'autre bout de la chambre. Rien a tenter de ce côté là. J'abaisse avec un calme calculé mon regard vers ses yeux humides et je mesure la rage folle qui y brille. A bien chercher, la demoiselle aura voulu venger sa copine et elle aura décider de venir faire la peau au grand méchant mangemort sur un simple coup de tête. Elle semble presque surprise de sa propre audace et de la simplicité avec laquelle elle vient de me coincer.

Au moins j'ai la réponse à ma question : non, elle ne réalise pas la situation et non, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle compte faire après un acte aussi inconsidéré.

Je secoue la tête avec une lassitude amusée. Toute cette guerre m'épuise et me prends la tête.  
Sans me soucier davantage d'elle que si elle brandissait une brassée d'orties, je me détourne et je vais jeter sa cape à côté de mes bottes. Je regrette presque de ne pas prendre le temps de contempler son hoquet de stupeur outrée. J'attrape la serviette pliée consciencieusement sur mon étagère et je la lui lance. Elle l'empoigne sans y faire attention avant de la jeter su mon lit pour se diriger vers moi à grandes enjambées nerveuses.

- Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un…

- …traître. Un connard et un putain de mangemort. Je sais.  
Si ça ne te gêne pas, on reprendra cette discussion dans quelques heures Princesse. J'ai cruellement besoin de dormir un peu.

- Dormir ! Tu veux dormir ?! Merlin, mais tu l'as tuée espèce d'enflure !

- Ça te surprends ? Tu veux me faire un procès ? J'en ai tué quatre autres rien qu'en ramenant mes fesses jusque ici : qui va venir réclamer justice pour ceux là ? Tu me trouves amoral ? Parfait. On en reparle plus tard…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je n'en peux plus. Le retour du BSDR a été foutument long et j'ai dû rendre compte de mes informations aux Dix pendant plus de six heures. Même un lavage de cerveau m'aurait moins achevé. J'ai le ventre vide et je suis fourbu…Ses états d'âme attendront un peu.  
Je croise son regard interdit avant de sombrer.

- Et quoi Granger ? Tu veux que pour le principe je te prenne ta baguette, que je t'attache au mur et que je te cogne un peu ? Excuse moi du peu, mais : Te prendre ta baguette, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ; si tu avais dû me tuer dans mon sommeil tu l'aurais fait au bloc. T'attacher au mur ne rimerait à rien ;jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est toi qui es venu jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu partes avant d'avoir obtenu ce que tu veux à moins que tu ne souhaites te frotter aux garnisons de la Coalition. Enfin, quant à te cogner, je suis vraiment navré de te décevoir mais, présentement, je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour ça. Donc, je t'en prie : Fais moi plaisir, sois sage, assieds toi et prends un bouquin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme se retourna en frissonnant et chercha maladroitement à remonter une couverture inexistante. Il grogna de dépit et se frotta la nuque en baillant. Le froid acheva de le réveiller complètement et il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. A quelques pas de lui, la jeune médicomage s'était assise contre le mur et tenait dans ses mains un ouvrage de magie noire qui avait glissé au moment où elle s'était endormi. Encore auréolé de sommeil, le mangemort réprima un sourire amusé. Pour une fois, la jeune femme avait obéit à une consigne. Il se redressa sur son lit et attrapa un pull gris à grosses mailles qu'il passa par dessus les manches longues de son tee-shirt noir. Il enfila ses bottes, encore passablement humide et grimaça pour la forme. Sans un mot, il rabattit négligemment les couvertures sur le lit encore chaud et tapa l'oreiller.

La sorcière avait gardé ses affaires mouillées et, maintenant que la nuit était tombé et que la température avait chuté dans la chambre, elle frissonnait. Son visage gardait par endroit les traces roussies de sa rencontre avec le grand écaillé. Il passa devant elle, hésita puis la souleva finalement pour aller la déposer sur le matelas. Les doigts encore engourdis par le sommeil il délaça les lacets de ses chaussures et les fit glisser sur ses pieds glacés. Il les frictionna légèrement et les glissa sous les couvertures dont il la couvrit entièrement. Il détacha ensuite les doigts nerveusement serrés autour de la baguette et la déposa à côté d'elle.

Draco contempla la jeune médicomage qui lui avait mené la vie si dure pendant une semaine et qui, à peine quelques heures auparavant, voulait encore en découdre avec lui. Il avait sans doute fait la plus belle connerie du monde en lui concédant des informations aussi capitales, mais il n'avait pas sérieusement pensé pendant la plus petite seconde, qu'elle aurait pris le risque de vérifier par elle même ce qu'il en était. Cette fille était aussi butée, tête brûlée et impulsive que n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Il se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas consentir à l'abattre sur le moment, mais un élan de faiblesse l'empêchait de lui faire le moindre mal. Aussi foutument exaspérant que cela pouvait l'être, il lui devait la vie…et dans le monde sorcier, cela s'appelait une Dette de Sang. Le blond n'avait jamais pensé en contracter une seule dans sa vie. Et pourtant, il dépendait désormais du bon vouloir d'une jeune médicomage complètement inconsciente. Il détestait ce fichu côté saint Bernard qui le collait toujours dans des situations fumeuses.

Il était minuit dix à sa montre. Draco soupira et se dirigea silencieusement vers la sortie. L'heure l'autorisait encore à revendiquer sa dose de « café » pour tenir toute la nuit.

Il alluma une cigarette et sortit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux bols d'un liquide brûlant et sur une couverture convenablement propre. Le blond s'engouffra par l'interstice et pénétra dans la chambre. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa presque aussitôt alors qu'il déposait son butin sur la planche de son bureau. On avait allumé la lampe à huile. La lumière vacillante se projetait doucement sur les murs nus.

Il se retourna. La jeune femme était assise sur son lit avec un de ses pull sur les épaules dont elle avait rabattu l'extrémité jusque sur ses pieds. Ses longues boucles caramel, finalement sèches, étaient vaguement relevées dans sa nuque. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs mais ses yeux brillaient toujours autant.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa tenue.

- Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi surtout…bougonna-t-il pour la forme.

- Il fait froid ici. J'ai lancé un sort, protesta-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

- Le service ne convient pas à Madame ? Vous m'en voyez navré, Princesse…la railla-t-il de plus belle .  
J'ignorai que tu étais venu à l'Hôtel…

Elle grinça des dents et serra ses doigts sur le manche de sa baguette. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Fais pas chier, Granger. On mange et ensuite on parle…

Au mot « manger », les yeux de la médicomage s'allumèrent malgré elle. Le blond réprima son premier sourire et il approcha le plateau jusqu'au lit. L'odeur forte du café leur monta aux narines et un gargouillement significatif s'échappa du ventre d'Hermione. Elle rougit furieusement. Le pull deux fois trop grand lui donnait un air de moineau pris au dépourvu. _Craquant… _malgré le contexte.

- Ravie que ça vous plaise…se surprit à glousser le mangemort.

Avec une fierté de gamin, il tira un sac en papier brun de sous son pull dont il sortit un gros morceau de pain blanc, un pot de marmelade et un peu de lard. La médicomage l'admira bouche bée comme s'il venait de faire sortir une licorne à trois pattes de sa poche et réprima difficilement un gémissement de plaisir anticipé.

- C'est…du vrai café ? osa-t-elle timidement.

Draco se glissa à côté d'elle et tira un couteau de sa botte.  
- Oh oui…Tu peux me croire…  
Ça fait deux semaines qu'Octo devait me livrer ça. Du vrai café, du vrai lard…

- …de la marmelade ! ronronna-t-elle en découvrant le pot.  
Merlin, c'est inhumain !

Cette fois, le mangemort rit franchement.  
- Alors, appelle moi Dieu, Granger…

Il leurs coupa de larges tranches de pain qu'ils recouvrirent de confiture, puis il entama le morceau de lard.  
Elle tendit avidement les mains pour recevoir le bol brûlant. Pendant plusieurs minutes délicieusement interminables, la chambre ne fut plus parcouru que par le bruit de leurs mâchoires et de leurs gémissements de plaisir. Draco engouffra un morceau de lard avec de la marmelade, tandis qu'Hermione trempait avidement son pain dégoulinant de confiture dans son café.

La bouche pleine, ils se figèrent soudain, les yeux dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire. La jeune femme avait de la marmelade jusque sur le nez et le mangemort était à genoux sur le lit, un couteau dans une main, son bol dans l'autre et un morceau de pain coincé entre les dents. Prenant garde à leurs précieuses denrées, ils s'affalèrent contre le mur en riant, prenant conscience du spectacle peu conventionnel qu'ils offraient. Deux bouches et deux ventres arrachés à la guerre et à leurs préoccupations idéologiques le temps d'une orgie d'un luxe stupéfiant.

- Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'engloutir comme ça…hoqueta Hermione, en reprenant sa respiration.

- Parle pour toi…On dirait un chat qui ronronne devant une soucoupe de lait !

- Je ne ronronne pas ! protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Je n'engloutis pas…je mange ! trancha-t-il finalement.

Puis ils repartirent de plus belle. Et quand enfin, ils purent à nouveau respirer, se fut pour replonger comme deux affamés dans leurs bols et avaler leur café à longues lampées, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'il était convenu de se haïr.

Un silence repus s'installa ensuite dans la chambre réchauffée. La jeune femme se pelotonna sur le lit, sa baguette toujours serrée dans son poing et le regard perdu dans le vide. Draco s'alluma une cigarette et se renversa contre le mur après avoir rangé ce qui restait de leur «repas » sous son lit. Il se posa alors pour savourer le bien être qui coulait à présent dans tout son corps. Il venait de dormir. Il avait chaud. Il avait le ventre plein…Et Hermione Granger était étendu à côté de lui. Il se demanda alors à quel moment ils avaient quitté la réalité pour entrer dans le domaine de la fiction…

La question resta en suspens pour laisser immédiatement la place à une autre. Pesant ses mots, le jeune homme se décida à briser l'entente tacite qu'auréolait leur silence.

- Si tu es là, c'est que tu as pris une décision je suppose…

Hermione ferma les yeux et glissa sa baguette sous l'oreiller. Sans un mot, elle se redressa pour faire face au mangemort qui avait abattu Evy, tué Charly et stupéfixié Snape…Palmarès pour le moins de conséquence. Le blond tira lentement sur sa cigarette. Les volutes de fumées nimbèrent son visage quelques secondes tandis qu'un sourire mystérieux étirait ses lèvres.

- J'ai pris une décision Malfoy…confirma-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il afficha un sourire d'autant plus narquois et réprima le frisson d'excitation nerveuse qui emballait son cœur. Peut-être que la sale pulsion qui le poussait vers elle allait enfin aboutir à quelque chose de constructif quand à l'issue de cette guerre. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans son bol. La question qui devait suivre lui brûlait les lèvres.  
-Et qu…

Un coup sourd fut frappé contre la porte et les mots vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres au moment où un Blaise essoufflé pénétrait dans sa chambre, sa capuche rabattue jusqu'aux yeux. A travers les mèches sombres qui lui masquaient le front, il posa un regard lourd de sous entendus sur la jeune femme.

- Dray ! On dirait qu'on a eu des fuites…L'Ordre est sur le coup ; il sera là dans trois heures selon nos indic'… acheva-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Qui-tu-sais demande qu'on enclenche les mesures-que-tu-sais…

Le blond tressaillit à peine et conserva une expression imperturbable.  
- Ok. Merci de l'info…lâcha-t-il posément.

Zabini hésita douloureusement et insista avec un regard plus inquiet qu'autre chose.  
- Jusqu'à huit heures, Dray…ok ?

- Je n'en demande pas plus, Blaise.

Il accrocha une dernière fois l'œillade de son collègue, prêt à s'éclipser à nouveau pour alerter le reste de son unité. L'expression qu'accrocha Draco à son visage dissuada Blaise de tenter quoi que ce soit à cet instant.  
- Je sais ce que je fais…

- Je te le souhaite…parce que le Maître ne te laissera pas douze heures si elle y est pour quelque chose…acheva son ami avec un air sinistre.

La porte claqua derrière lui tandis qu'une onde malsaine se propageait dans la chambre si calme quelques minutes auparavant. Draco se laissa tomber contre le mur en levant les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir fatigué. Sans un seul commentaire, il se leva et commença à tourner en rond au milieu de la pièce, les mains nouées derrière la nuque. L'accord tacite de leur « petit déjeuner » semblait s'être évaporé au moment même où le jeune mangemort avait ouvert la porte.

- Alors comme ça…tu as pris une « décision »…

Hermione baissa les yeux et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Son souffle se bloqua furtivement dans sa poitrine et elle glissa la main sous l'oreiller à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Je t'en prie, Granger…Oublie ça tu veux…siffla-t-il, excédé.  
Tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort à tous les deux, je pense que c'est amplement suffisant pour la journée.

- Pour reprendre tes propres mots : _Echec_ _et_ _Mat_. Je pensais que tu avais compris…expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus péremptoire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en retenant à grand peine le « désolé » qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers elle, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son bureau, en traînant les pieds.  
- Tu devais t'attendre à cette éventualité avec une telle information…Et quand tu as abattu Evy, tu ne pouvais pas imaginé que…

Sa voix s'érailla quand elle croisa le regard las du mangemort.  
- Un fol espoir je t'avouerai…murmura-t-il, faussement amusé, avant de plonger son visage entre ses bras repliés.

L'abattement soudain du mangemort lui sauta à la gorge autant que la première fois et Hermione commença seulement à prendre conscience de la gravité de leur situation.

Avant de quitter le BSDR quelques six heures plus tôt, la jeune médicomage avait pris soin de laisser deux lettres. La première, selon les consignes de Severus, retraçait dans les grandes lignes les récents évènements du bloc : l'évasion de Malfoy, le décès d'Evy Leyton et l'agression de Severus Snape…Franchement conventionnelle, elle l'avait rédigé extrêmement rapidement avant de la remettre à un des « furets » chargés de la transmission des messages entre les différents bureaux du BSDR. Sa missive n'avait qu'un but purement informatif. La seconde, en revanche, était adressé à « Mr Harry Potter », survivant et sauveur de son état. Elle y laissait le récit de tout ce qui avait eut lieu depuis une semaine dans le sillage de Draco Malfoy, y compris la nature des informations qu'il lui avait concédé. Cette lettre était une vraie bombe à retardement. En un peu plus de quatre heures, l'Ordre devait avoir eu le temps de s'organiser…et d'atteindre les quartiers d'Automne…jusque là rien d'anormal. Ce qui l'ébranlait davantage, c'est qu'en revanche, la réaction de Malfoy était tout, sauf normale.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser du lit et s'approcha du mangemort, fermé.  
- Je ne crois pas en ta cause, Malfoy…

Il releva le visage verse elle, un sourire cynique vissé aux lèvres :  
- Laisse moi t'avouer quelque chose : Moi non plus…ricana-t-il avec une lassitude profonde.

La spontanéité de son aveux la pris de court et elle bredouilla, mal à l'aise :  
- Mes erreurs ne doivent pas devenir les leurs…Tu comprends…

- Tes erreurs, Granger...? Tes erreurs !  
Tu es venue t'humilier devant le mangemort, c'est ça ? Jusque là, ce n'était pas le remord qui t'étouffait que je sache ! s'enflamma-t-il brutalement.

- Toi non plus…Ou alors tu le cachais bien ! cracha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Le blond la contempla derrière les longues mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage, puis il se laissa glisser au bas de son bureau, reprenant le regard froid et cinglant qui l'avait quitté depuis un moment.  
- Je n'aime pas te voir à mes pieds. Je te préfère orgueilleuse et butée…Au moins, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir et je n'aurai pas à hésiter demain matin quand je devrais te livrer aux Dix…siffla-t-il froidement en mettant fin à toute conversation.

Elle tressaillit. Il n'y avait plus trace de la complicité si amèrement conquise. Zabini venait de tout balayer… Au supplice, elle le regarda s'échapper. N'y tenant plus, elle le rattrapa par la manche au moment où il se dirigeait vers la porte...et sans réfléchir, elle l'attira vivement contre elle avec une maladresse accrue par la fatigue. Leurs corps déséquilibrés s'affaissèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent fébrilement. Pris de court par un tel assaut, tout le corps de Draco se tendit et Hermione se coula entre ses bras.

- Fais moi l'amour…murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir fait l'amour.

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme l'observa gravement, laissant le silence s'éterniser plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Accrochée à ses hanches, Hermione ferma les yeux, atrocement mal à l'aise. Vulnérable…Suspendue aux lèvres de celui qui allait la livrer. Déjà elle regrettait ses propres mots...

- …Je nous épargnerai tout commentaire, Granger, et je considérerai ça comme la dernière cigarette du condamné…lâcha-t-il aussi placidement que possible.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je te hais…lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Moi aussi…gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'emparant de sa bouche.  
…mais ne gâche pas tout.

Mettant un frein à toute protestation, Draco la souleva par les hanches et l'emporta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa souplement. Les mains de la jeune femme emprisonnèrent sa nuque et attirèrent son visage jusqu'au sien. Plus rien ne comptait désormais que le temps qui jouait contre eux et que la guerre qui menaçait de les rattraper d'ici quelques heures. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle avec une rage sourde. Le mangemort dénoua le chignon vaporeux dont les boucles se répandirent sur ses épaules et la jeune femme s'attaqua au catogan sévère qui retenait encore les mèches blondes.

Le souffle court, ils se dévêtirent avec maladresse. Sous les doigts gourds, les boutons résistèrent un instant, les bottes ne voulurent pas glisser et les pulls opposèrent une faible résistance. Draco fit enfin glisser la robe blanche sur les épaules fines de la sorcière ; il libéra la taille étroite de son entrave et l'abandonna le long de ses cuisses. Etroitement enlacés, leurs lèvres soudées comme des affamées, les deux amants roulèrent sur le lit. Hermione plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et se lova entre ses bras tandis qu'il se débarrassait maladroitement de sa ceinture.

A bout de souffle, ses mains avides parcoururent le corps de la jeune médicomage de caresses impatientes ; ses lèvres effleurèrent la veine palpitante de son cou… Elle réprima alors un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres et planta lascivement ses ongles dans son épaule en se cambrant contre lui.

- Bénie soit cette guerre qui te donne à moi…murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude en la renversant sous lui.

Il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis longtemps. Trop…Les mouvements enflammés de ses hanches attisèrent leur corps à corps, tandis que ses caresses se faisaient plus précises. Ses lèvres parcoururent la poitrine dressée de baisers brûlants. Il malmena délicatement la pointe d'un de ses seins entre ses dents et laissa sa langue courir le long de son buste aminci par le rationnement et les nuits blanches. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'arquait contre lui. Remontant jusqu'à son visage, il emprisonna sa bouche dans un baiser d'une douceur qu'il ne s'expliqua pas et lui embrassa les paupières…

Ils frissonnèrent. Leurs corps brillants de sueurs glissèrent l'un contre l'autre et Hermione chevaucha le sorcier l'espace d'un instant. Elle contempla son visage offert et parcourut les cicatrices de son torse du bout des doigts, redécouvrant le corps dont elle avait déjà pris possession une première fois sans aucune autorisation . La bouche entrouverte il la regarda faire, les yeux obscurcis par le désir.

Le regard de la jeune médicomage s'attarda soudain sur sa peau pâle et il la vit pâlir très légèrement à la vue de la Marque révérée. Du même coup, Draco se tendit sourdement contre elle et leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant. Comme il commençait à la repousser, le visage soudainement fermé, la jeune femme se renversa contre lui.

- Reste…supplia-t-elle, à voix basse.

Empoignant la large bande de lin rouge qui lui servait de ceinture, elle la noua avec autorité autour de l'avant bras du jeune homme tout en l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes.

- Toi…avec ou sans ta marque…Je m'en moque…acheva-t-elle d'un ton rauque en l'embrassant toujours.

Complètement _fou_…Draco frissonna et la fit taire en la serrant contre lui à lui briser les os. Il la renversa brutalement sur le lit et glissa contre elle. Leurs peaux se brûlèrent et ils gémirent à l'unisson de cette folie nouvelle qui ne pourrait les mener nulle part. Glissant une main entre eux, le mangemort la caressa en observant l'extase luire follement au fond de ses yeux mi-clos ; puis, avec douceur, il lui écarta les cuisses et la pénétra en retenant son souffle, savourant pleinement l'extase qu'il ressentait à l'instant précis où il prenait possession de son corps. Londres tout entier aurait pu exploser sous un de leurs raid qu'il n'aurait rien entendu d'autre que le gémissement lascif de son amante abandonnée entre ses bras. Les mouvements de leurs bassins se firent houleux, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et leurs corps s'épousèrent souplement dans la lueur vacillante de la lampe.

Draco la regardait onduler sous lui, étouffant ses cris de sa main. Elle s'arquait contre lui avec violence pour qu'il la pénètre davantage. Rapidement, leurs cris étouffés se firent plus pressant et leur corps à corps s'accéléra avec exigence. Avec lenteur, ils se rejoignirent dans l'extase et Hermione gémit longuement quand le mangemort se retira pour s'étendre contre elle.

Encore frissonnante, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt et le jeune homme rabattit les draps sur elle, avant de la prendre entre ses bras. Inconsciemment, elle soupira d'aise contre son torse, le nez plongé dans son cou…

Draco Malfoy ne pouvait plus se cacher la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour cette fille. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Avait-il la moindre chance qu'elle puisse l'aimer ? Il était complètement taré…Toute cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Il l'embrassa tristement et sourit presque en l'entendant ronronner contre lui. Que serait-il advenu d'eux si la guerre avait eu une chance de finir dès le lendemain ?

Sans doute rien.

Le jeune mangemort préféra éviter de se torturer avec un projet aussi fou et il souffla la flamme de la lampe en serrant plus fort la jeune femme contre lui. Merlin seul savait comme il avait encore envie d'elle…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Hermione**

Un courant d'air glacé s'insinue sous les draps et je m'arrache à contre cœur à ma position fœtale pour pouvoir les remonter sur mes épaules. Le lit me semble immense, particulièrement froid et les sensations reviennent progressivement à mesure que mes idées se remettent en place. Je constate que je sens à peine mes orteils et les courbatures qui me lancinent le dos m'informent que je n'ai que trop dormi et qu'il est amplement l'heure de déplier mon corps si je veux encore pouvoir m'en servir à l'avenir. Un grognement sourd m'échappe au fur et à mesure que je m'étire sous les draps. La couverture râpeuse vient frotter contre ma peau nue et j'enfonce rageusement mon poing dans l'oreiller.

Morgane ! Je déteste cet instant au réveil où plus rien ne se trouve à l'endroit où vous pensiez l'avoir laissé en vous couchant. Je tâtonne maladroitement dans le noir à la recherche de mes vêtements mais ma main ne rencontre que le vide. Le parquet mal raboté accroche la paume de ma main et me laisse une écharde dans un doigt.

Je jure.

Je déteste ce moment, je hais cet endroit et par dessus tout : j'abhorre ce genre de réveil ! En désespoir de cause, je glisse ma main sous l'oreiller à la recherche de ma baguette…mais j'ai beau fouiller sans conviction, puis retourner carrément la carcasse de plumes : il n'en reste pas la moindre trace. Une bouffée d'angoisse me saute brusquement à la gorge et je me redresse en sursaut au milieu du lit.

- Malfoy !

Disparu bien évidemment…

Je suis seule : et dans le lit, et dans la chambre…

Merlin ! Il m'a eu comme une débutante ! Il a débusqué l'ensemble de mes fringues et ma baguette avant de mettre les voiles. A l'aveuglette, je m'enroule dans les draps en sortant du lit et je trébuche en me prenant les pieds dans la couverture. Les main en avant, je me guide jusqu'à la porte…Après avoir heurté une chaise, trébucher sur le bureau et multiplié par deux la surface de mon corps déjà recouverte de contusions mes doigts se referment enfin sur la poignée…

Je m'arc-boute de toutes mes forces contre la porte et je tambourine violemment jusqu'à ce que mes poings crient grâce. Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues…des larmes de rage d'avoir pu me laisser avoir de la sorte. Quelle prouesse ! Miss-je-sais-tout, dressée par quelques entourloupes et un peu de café…Je glisse à terre en ramenant mes jambes contre moi et je sanglote. Bernée par un mangemort…alors que j'étais venu pour l'abattre. Je ne suis même pas capable de tenir mes propres résolutions !

Les minutes s'égrainent et je constate que j'aurai beau pleurer et crier autant qu'il est humainement possible de le faire, il n'en restera pas moins que je suis enfermée, seule et complètement nue dans la chambre d'un mangemort, au QG de la Coalition, à quelques mètres du sorcier le plus dégénéré de tous les temps. Pincez moi, je dois sans doute rêver…

Je me relève en titubant et je tâtonne jusqu'aux étagères que j'ai vu la veille. Mes doigts glissent sur la tasse abandonnée, sur les ouvrages de magie noire que j'ai déjà eu entre les mains, froissent des parchemins humides et se referment enfin sur ce que je cherche. Je lâche les draps qui me tombent sur les reins avant de finir à mes pieds et je déboutonne nerveusement les boutons de la chemise…A mesure que je la passe, un frisson écœuré me coure le long du dos et je me dépêche de la fermer de peur qu'un mangemort quelconque ne pointe son nez au milieu de ce tableau d'un pathétisme rare.

Le tissu de l'uniforme me bat les cuisses et me retombe au dessus du genou…Sur ma peau, la chemise est un peu rêche, mais l'ennui véritable est encore que, même avec ça sur le dos, j'ai toujours aussi froid. Désœuvrée, je me hisse sur le bureau et j'enroule mes pieds dans les draps. Derrière les murs, j'essaye de deviner les allez et venus de l'ennemi…mais j'ai beau m'user les oreilles, aucun son ne me parvient.

Je m'abats contre la paroi en gémissant. Au moins, le QG était bel et bien dans les quartiers d'Automne…même si le reste ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu.

M'y rendre fut presque une partie de plaisir quand j'y repense. Je me suis procuré un laisser passer auprès de l'administration centrale du BSDR. Normalement cette paperasse ne se délivre qu'après avoir remis un dossier béton fourrés de moult lettres et tampons officiels, mais en l'occurrence, Anton Brook ne peut rien me refuser. Le pauvre garçon fait peine à voir tant son numéro de séduction est passé de mode. Néanmoins je dois convenir que sa dévotion tendre et courtoise m'a déjà tiré de mauvais pas plus d'une fois. Je lui ai donc servi mon plus beau sourire, assorti d'œillades papillonnantes, en l'embrouillant vaguement au sujet de mes parents localisés dans le bloc Sud des quartiers d'Automne qui se languissait de leur fille adorée. Cet imbécile aurait signer les yeux fermés tout ce que je lui aurait mis entre les mains. Mais si seulement il avait fait l'effort de se renseigner un minimum avant de se plier au moindre de mes désirs, il aurait appris que mes parents se sont depuis longtemps réfugiés en France chez mes cousins, comme l'ont fait de nombreux londoniens…

Si seulement……Je ne serais peut-être pas enfermé là !

Echapper à la vigilance de Severus fut nettement plus délicat en revanche. Convaincu que la mort d'Evy m'ébranlait plus encore qu'il n'y paraissait, il s'évertuait à garder sur moi un œil rapace. Après sa pause, je me suis donc arrangée pour qu'Edgecombe lui attribut le premier tour de garde auprès des grands brûlés de la journée afin qu'il puisse prendre sa nuit et dormir un peu. Snape a eu beau tempêter comme un beau diable qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de se reposer, le boss lui a interdit de rentrer en contact direct avec l'Ordre avant le lendemain. J'avais une soirée pour opérer en somme. Il est sorti en rouspétant et je revois encore la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a filé vers l'étage supérieur, une moue boudeuse assez peu conventionnelle vissée au visage.

Quand je me suis éclipsée hors du bloc, la purée de poix qui venait de tomber sur tout le quartier m'arrangeait bien. Je savais pertinemment qu'avec une météo pareille les deux camps renonceraient à se tomber dessus à moins de prendre le risque de se tromper de cible et d'abattre un des leurs. La seule chose à laquelle je devais néanmoins prendre garde était d'éviter les Faubourgs d'Alambiques qui devaient grouiller de « Ventres-à-terre » en train de se remplir les poches sur les corps non réclamés…Si le jour, Londres est la proie des tueurs, la nuit, elle est l'arène des rôdeurs et des détrousseurs. Après dis bonnes minutes de marche, j'ai atteint le bac sans trop d'ennui.

Le bac faisait parti des « commodités » à prévoir dès le début de la guerre. En quelques semaines, les mangemorts s'étaient empressés de pulvériser tous les ponts de Londres susceptibles de servir à notre ravitaillement. On avait organisé la riposte avec les moyens du bord. Le ministère ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'une paralysie de la circulation en ville. En plus des quelques ponts flottants absolument dissuasifs à emprunter, on avait instauré des relais _fluviaux_ : barques, bac, radeaux, caisses à savon…Tout ce qui était en mesure de flotter y était passé.

Arrivée au bac, donc, c'est là que les choses sérieuses ont réellement commencé. Le brouillard épais à brusquement laissé la place à une pluie diluvienne qui rendait la visibilité nettement meilleure. La zone était proprement à découvert…et par la même : foutument dangereuse. Or, le seul moyen d'accéder aux quartiers d'Automne est de recourir à un passeur : Charon, de son petit nom. Vous pouvez toujours avoir le laissez-passer le plus valable du monde et le sourire le plus aguicheur de la planète, cet homme ne comprend que deux langages : celui des gallions et la loi du Talion. J'ai renoncé à la seconde depuis que j'ai découvert à l'âge de seize ans que les hommes feraient toujours vingt kilos de plus que moi et auraient la plupart du temps des mains approchant la taille de ma figure. A partir de là, le fond de ma bourse y est rapidement passée…Après cinq bonnes minutes de polémique sous une pluie glacée, il a enfin consenti à nous faire embarquer. Traversée houleuse, nauséeuse et humide dans une coquille de noix qui prenait l'eau par tous les bouts. Ce mec s'avérait aussi vénal qu'inconscient. Avec la guerre, il avait dû s'en mettre suffisamment plein les poches pour perdre tout sens des réalités. Il s'en fallut de peu que nous finissions tous les deux plantés au fond de la Tamise sous l'œil goguenard de quelques mangemorts noctambules et bien attentionnés…mais en temps de guerre, drame et miracle se succèdent vite…

Un Auror m'a pris mon autorisation dès que j'ai posé un pied sur l'autre rive. Il m'a conduit jusqu'au seuil des quartiers d'Automne en m'inspectant d'un air peu convaincu. Je dois convenir que mon histoire de rendez-vous au Ministère était proprement bancale vue l'heure qu'il était, mais j'avais mon badge du BSDR et un prétexte béton pour me trouver là : j'étais en possession d'informations capitales au sujet d'une incursion mangemort au BSDR l'après midi même. D'un ton monocorde rouillé par la pluie, il m'a rappelé de respecter le Couvre-feu sous peine de gros soucis et m'a ensuite lâché au pied du mur de Protection. Toute sorcière expérimentée que je croyais être, je restai un instant impressionnée par le fluide de magie qui émanait de la surface bleuté d'apparence liquide et agitée de soubresauts que j'avais sous les yeux. C'est la première fois que je voyais ça. L'Auror me rendit mon autorisation et je pus la glisser dans la bulle épaisse qui l'avala aussitôt. Il prononça alors un sort d'une voix mat et un sas s'ouvrit dans le mur pour me laisser la passage. A l'instant où je m'y glissais, il me retint par le bras et me fourra une pastille dans la main avec un regard entendu.

Chez les moldus, les résistants avaient leurs capsules de cyanure. Chez les sorciers, on se contente de pilule de _Têtavide_. La « pastille miracle »…Le shoot le plus vibrant jamais mis au point. Ça garantit la disparition de toute trace de données magique dans la mémoire de ceux qui en prennent. C'est archaïque, mais efficace. Et aucun sorcier censé ne voudrait prendre le risque d'avoir en sa possession une information susceptible de lui coller toute la Coalition sur le dos…même s'il risque de ne conserver qu'un niveau de magie équivalent à celui d'un première année trépané…Du moins le croit-on.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans les rues, j'ai réalisé combien nous étions passé à côté de l'évidence. Pendant tout ce temps, l'œil du Prince se trouvait en fait dans la place. Car : qui, mieux que celui qui s'y trouve, peut avoir connaissance des moindres faits et gestes qui surviennent autour du Ministère dans les dits Quartiers ? L'Ordre est parfois borné et fatalement obtus.

Arrivé devant les nouveaux locaux du Ministère, j'ai vérifié que personne ne faisait attention à moi et j'ai bifurqué vers le bloc Sud. Ma cape détrempée pesait un maximum sur mes épaules et j'étais glacée jusqu'à l'os. Au bout de quelques instants, la silhouette branlante de l'ancien stade s'est enfin détachée dans le ciel plombé de nuage. Je me suis approchée prudemment en inspectant minutieusement la moindre parcelle de la façade délavée, mais aucune trace de vie ne semblait émaner du bâtiment abandonné. Le vent s'introduisait en sifflant dans les coursives à la base du stade, mais rien de plus…

L'espace d'un instant j'ai pensé que Malfoy s'était foutu de ma gueule et j'ai failli rebrousser chemin, mais une silhouette encapuchonnée m'a galamment cueilli au moment où je dépassais la place en me pointant sa baguette sous la gorge.

Blaise Zabini.

La faim ne m'a jamais faite halluciner. Mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans. Son père l'avait fait retirer de l'école à la fin de sa sixième année, après que l'accident « Dumbledore » ait commencé à faire les gros titres. Je crois qu'il a été encore plus surpris que moi. La pluie ruisselait sur sa peau mat et dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux corbeau. Ses yeux brillaient de surprise. Sur le coup j'ai presque été dédommagé d'avoir perdu mon temps sous la pluie par le plaisir d'avoir retrouver un visage familier au milieu de toute cette zone, quand j'ai brutalement déchanté en réalisant que je n'avais peut-être pas perdu autant mon temps que je voulais bien le croire. Un frisson glacé m'a parcouru l'échine : Zabini avait toujours été à Serpentard et qui plus est, dans le giron de Malfoy et de son paternel. Il avait démissionné de son poste au Ministère dès le début de la guerre et il y avait fort à parié qu'il avait rejoint les lignes de Voldemort à peu près à la même époque. Il a dardé sur moi un regard meurtrier et j'ai à peine eu le temps de prononcer le nom de Malfoy pour l'empêcher de m'abattre au beau milieu de nulle part. L'annonce a eu l'air de lui faire l'effet d'un court circuit et il en lâchait presque sa baguette. J'ai rapidement embrayé en annonçant qu'il devait me faire pénétrer au QG et que j'avais des informations pour son collègue.

Ce n'était même plus de l'audace…c'était du suicide pur et simple.

L'instant d'après je recevais la plus belle claque de toute ma vie et je ne devais reprendre conscience que quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte de notre « ami » commun.

Perdue au milieu de mes souvenirs, le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne dans la serrure me fait brutalement sursauter. Une silhouette encapuchonnée pénètre furtivement dans la chambre et avec elle, la lumière vacillante d'une lampe à huile. Instinctivement, je pose le regard sur la montre attachée à mon poignet…Quatre heures quarante sept.

Malfoy rabat sa cape dégoulinante sur ses épaules et pose immédiatement un regard surpris sur le lit déserté. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parcourir la pièce des yeux et je lui bondis souplement dessus. Pris au dépourvu, il lâche maladroitement la lampe qu'il tenait à la main et esquisse un geste vers sa baguette. Le coup que je lui assène dans l'estomac met aisément un frein à ses velléités et il s'abat violemment contre la porte qui se referme sur nous. Je lui enfonce mon pied dans les côtes avec un feulement rageux et je m'empare de sa baguette pendant qu'il reprend ses esprits. Le sang coule légèrement de sa tempe et il pousse un grondement sourd en rampant jusqu'au bureau. Par mesure de sécurité, je me place à quelques mètres et je retourne son arme contre lui.

Il se redresse en prenant appui sur le meuble et je le regarde faire quelques pas en titubant.

- Où sont mes fringues, Malfoy… ?

Il me tourne le dos et s'avance jusqu'au matelas d'un air fatigué. Après quelques gestes désordonnés et fatigués, il y laisse tomber sa cape imbibé d'eau. Tous ses vêtements sont trempés.

- C'est pour ça que tu me cognes dessus ? ricane-t-il d'une voix morne.  
Laisse moi te dire que ça doit être un vrai plaisir de vivre avec toi si tu pètes un câble chaque fois qu'on donne tes fringues à laver….Oh…Et au passage, rappelle moi de ne jamais laisser traîner mes pompes, tu risquerais de m'écorcher vif pour le coup…

Je fulmine et je remercie le ciel que ce crétin me tourne le dos et ne me vois pas rougir.  
- Et ma baguette ? Tu l'as donné à laver elle aussi ?

Il fait glisser son pull détrempé par dessus ses épaules et grimace en inspectant ses côtes où promettent d'apparaître quelques splendides ecchymoses:  
- Non…murmure-t-il posément.

Le mangemort fait un geste un peu brusque et gronde de douleur en se massant l'épaule. Puis, il glisse ses mains sous le tee-shirt qui colle à son torse. Quelques seconde plus tard, ce dernier va rejoindre le pull sur le lit en laissant entendre un bruit humide lorsqu'il rencontre le mur. A présent, ses mains glissent jusqu'à son pantalon pour se débarrasser du vêtement maculé de boue…mais au moment où je m'y attends le moins, il lâche sa ceinture et fait volte-face :  
- _Experliamus _!

Je trésaille. La baguette m'échappe et en un instant je me retrouve plaquée au mur par une poigne d'une violence inouïe.  
- …elle est juste là…achève-t-il en exhibant la baguette qu'il dissimulait.

Sa main est serrée contre mon cou et il me maintient contre lui avec une autorité n'appelant aucune contradiction. Un éclair de douleur me traverse le corps. Je suffoque et il desserre légèrement sa prise. Pendant ce temps, son regard glisse sur moi et il me détaille de la tête au pied.

- Usage inacceptable d'un uniforme de la Coalition…ça aussi ça va te coûter cher, Granger…gronde-t-il à voix basse.

Mes joues s'enflamment et les mots se précipitent contre mes lèvres pour lui cracher ma colère.  
- Si un foutu mangemort n'avait pas…

Il lève les yeux au ciel et coupe court à toute diatribe. Il m'attrape par la nuque et ses lèvres se posent durement sur les miennes. Puis, tout recommence comme la veille. Il lâche ma baguette et tandis qu'une de ses mains se referme sur ma gorge, l'autre descend jusqu'à ma taille et glisse lentement sous la chemise réglementaire. Je sens ses doigts remonter lentement le long de ma cuisse pour aller caresser mes fesses et ses hanches se pressent avidement au devant des miennes.

Mais je refuse…pas une seconde fois ! Je m'arc-boute contre lui et je lui martèle le torse à coup de poings tandis que ses baisers se font plus insistants et que sa main effleure l'un de mes seins dressés. Lassé de mon manège, Draco me bloque finalement un bras derrière le dos. Je pousse un feulement furieux et je lui mords sauvagement les lèvres . Il a un brusque mouvement de recul. Le sang perle à la commissure de sa bouche.

- Alors comme ça je suis un foutu mangemort…répète-t-il d'une voix rauque en revenant à nouveau vers moi.  
Et qu'est ce que le mangemort n'était pas censé faire, s'il te plait ?

Je suis à bout de force et son regard sur moi à bientôt raison de ma réserve. Quand sa bouche se repose sur la mienne, le goût métallique se propage sur ma langue et je m'accroche à son torse trempé tandis qu'il continue à me caresser avec une lenteur apaisante. Ses cheveux humides glissent sur mon visage. Une décharge me traverse le corps et je me cramponne de plus belle à lui tandis que ses doigts malmènent la pointe de mes seins. En réprimant mes gémissements, j'embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau couverte de pluie. Ça me tue de le ressentir d'une façon aussi urgente…mais son corps m'a manqué…terriblement.

J'empoigne son pantalon et après quelques titubations maladroite il se retrouve parfaitement nu contre moi, ses muscles roulant avec puissance sous sa peau pâle.

Le souffle court, je sens ses doigts explorer l'intérieur de mes cuisses et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon sexe humide. Je gémis sans retenu contre ses lèvres et je sens ses reins se presser contre les miens avec ardeur. Mes mains s'égarent sur les boutons de la chemise et peinent à les enlever. Draco finit par venir m'aider, abandonnant alors ses caresses. Frustrée, je gémis, les lèvres entrouvertes en pressant de plus belle mon corps contre le sien. Il fait glisser le tissu roide sur mes épaules et me mord le cou avec une rage douloureuse. Mes doigts caresse son ventre et je sens le frisson de désir qui parcoure tout son corps. Il donne un coup de rein plus puissant et nous nous retrouvons acculés au bureau. Sans un mot, avec une gravité qui me met mal à l'aise, il me hisse dessus en me regardant silencieusement. Ses yeux me brûlent et ce silence me tue. Puis, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse avec une douceur qui me fait d'autant plus mal. Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas comprendre. Son sexe dressé vient butté contre mes doigts et je commence à le caresser avec lenteur. Un gémissement rauque vient alors s'échouer contre ma poitrine au moment où il capture un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres. Son souffle haletant s'accélère et ses coups de reins se font plus pressant dans ma main. Un grondement m'échappe au fur et à mesure que ses baisers brûlants électrisent ma peau et j'accélère mes caresses.

Au bout d'un instant, le souffle court, il me renverse sur le bois glacé du bureau. Ses mains relèvent mes jambes nues et il s'enfonce lentement en moi, les yeux clos de plaisir. Le sang coule toujours sur sa tempe et laisse un sillon écarlate sur sa joue. J'ai envie d'y apposer mes lèvres pour le faire disparaître mais la chaleur monte en moi par vagues qui me coupent le souffle. Soudain, un coup de rein enflammé nous emporte tous les deux et je pousse un cri en me cambrant contre lui…

Nos corps frissonnent à l'unisson, marbrés de bleus et de morsures…

Je reprends conscience quelques minutes plus tard, lovée dans ses bras : Vision irréelle d'un mangemort nu, dans les bras de la meilleure amie non moins nue du Survivant, emprisonné entre ses cuisses, la tête reposant contre ses seins. Mes doigts s'égarent dans les mèches blondes encore humides de pluie et je réalise que pour l'instant je n'ai plus froid. Je regarde le plafond en appréciant le poids du corps qui pèse sur le mien et je laisse mes mains courir dans son dos. Personne ne m'a plus donné cette impression de sécurité depuis une éternité.

Les minutes s'égrainent inutilement, presque hors du temps. Le silence nous enveloppe en formant comme la paroi d'une bulle au dessus de nos têtes. Sa respiration profonde se calque sur la mienne…Je pourrais me rendormir…dormir d'un sommeil « d'avant », de ceux où je savais que rien ne viendrait le perturber avant le point du jour. Je pourrais…mais il y a comme un je ne sais quoi dans l'air qui fait que toute cette mise en scène sent le brûler. Je sens que quelque chose ne colle pas…Sa tranquillité est feinte. Draco est en train de cogiter à toute vitesse et il ne veut surtout pas que je le sache. J'ai suspendu mon geste depuis quelques secondes. Il l'a senti. Ses doigts se sont resserrés sur mes hanches. Ma main retombe sur le matelas avec un bruit mat et j'ai l'impression qu'une écharde se plante dans ma gorge. J'attends…

- L'Ordre n'a plus aucune chance de pénétrer dans les quartiers d'Automne désormais.

Il n'a pas bougé, toujours paisiblement lové entre mes bras.

- quoi ?

J'ai beau avoir attendu, ma voix est rouillée…Il ne répondra pas. Il a entendu. La question est rhétorique. J'avais juste besoin de lui faire sentir que moi aussi j'ai entendu ce qu'il vient de lâcher comme une bombe. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses :

_« Tu es un bon coup, Granger, mais c'est fini entre nous. »_ ; _« Dis moi où se trouve le QG de l'Ordre. »_ ou encore _« C'est l'heure, Zabini va se pointer… » _, et même, pourquoi pas, un petit « _Avada Kedavra_ »…Après tout, cette ordure fait de la magie sans baguette. Beaucoup de choses…mais pas ça…Maintenant, je suffoque misérablement au fur et à mesure que j'assimile l'information. La nouvelle me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et je ferme les yeux pour mieux contrôler mon vertige.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

Les orbes grises glissent sur moi avec une tranquillité qui me rend folle.

- Possible.

Ses bras se resserrent insensiblement autour de mes hanches et il laisse sa joue retomber sur mon ventre. Placide et mesuré. Son calme me saute à la gorge et je sens la panique monter. Je m'entends bégayer d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas :

- Je leur ai dit…J'ai tout dit à Harry ! Tu...Tu bluffes, Malfoy…  
La partie est finie ! Ils vont prendre le quartier…Tu…  
Harry vient me chercher…dans deux heures je suis dehors !

J'ai crié ces dernier mots. Le sang me monte aux joues et j'entends mon cœur cogner dans ma tête. Contre ma peau, j'ai senti les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Il mâche ses mots…durs.

- Précieux petit Potter…On dirait que pour une fois, il va décevoir tout le monde…Tu peux déjà regretter d'avoir miser sur le mauvais cheval, mon ange, parce que la partie touche à sa fin. Néanmoins, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis plus du genre serpentard…Le voir se planter suffira à me combler…grince-t-il sourdement.

Il est repassé en mode cobra. Il a enroulé ses anneaux, prêt à mordre. Et maintenant, il va me cracher au visage tout le venin qu'il ravale depuis hier soir :  
- Permets moi une question qui n'en est pas véritablement une, Granger, et arrête moi si je me trompe : Si tu es là…c'est uniquement parce que tu comptais sur ton preux chevalier pour te sortir de la fausse avant de finir dans la gueule du loup…T'envoyer le mangemort ne faisait pas vraiment parti du plan, mais tu t'es dit qu'après tout, tu n'aurais pas le temps d'en payer les conséquences, pas vrai ?

J'hoquète malgré moi. Il a dû ruminer sa sentence pendant un long moment. Il devait déjà la ruminer toute à l'heure…quand il…Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait…

Sous son torse, je me cabre brutalement, la gorge pleine de nœuds. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été prise au piège. J'essaye de m'arracher à ses bras avant de m'étouffer de panique. Mes ongles se plantent dans son épaule et je le repousse avec toute la force dont je me sens encore capable. Mais il m'empoigne par les poignets. Je suis comme un mulot qui sent ses vertèbres craquer sous les crochets du reptile…prise au piège, c'est le mot juste. Il me plaque solidement au matelas en pesant de tout son poids et de toutes ses forces sur moi. Son regard est glacial. Pour la première fois, je me sens véritablement en danger…de manière imminente.

- Arrête de jouer, Granger…articule-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Je rue de plus belle contre lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un nœud coulant autour de la gorge qui se resserre à chaque seconde…une souricière. Sortir…! Je lui enfonce un genou dans l'estomac et je grille mes dernières forces et mon dernier souffle à ce jeu de butor perdu d'avance. Ses doigts glissent autour de mon cou et son regard s'obscurcit au fur et à mesure de cette joute qui n'a plus rien d'amoureuse. Je rugis misérablement en tentant de desserrer sa prise.

- Laisse moi partir…Je t'en prie !

J'ai crié…désormais ce n'est plus qu'une plainte humide. J'halète. Les larmes se mêlent aux griffures de mes joues. Je renonce et je m'abandonne sous sa poigne de fer. Et lui, il s'est immobilisé au dessus de moi, coupé dans son élan. Pour la première fois, son visage reflète autre chose que de la froide suffisance, insolente et maîtrisée. Il a l'air écœuré…

- Toi, tu me supplies…  
Tu n'essaye même pas de faire semblant ? De me dire que j'ai tort en me jurant un amour éternel ? Tu n'as rien compris au jeu, pas vrai ?

Là en effet, je ne comprends plus rien. Mes sanglots se sont bloqués dans ma gorge. J'ai des griffures plein les avant bras. Je suis rompue. Et lui…  
- Une seule putain de règle, Hermione… Jouer le jeu !  
Tu le savais pourtant en entrant dans cette putain de cellule ! Tu le savais quand tu t'es pointé ici ! Alors quoi ? ça te tuerais de tenir ton rôle jusqu'au bout ? Je te prenais pourtant pour une fille brillante Granger…alors quoi, vas-y ? Continue. Je suis d'une générosité pas croyable, je trouve. J'ai encore envie d'y croire à ton ersatz de numéro de cirque…En piste ! Parce que quelque chose ne tourne pas comme prévu, la lionne quitte le navire ? ça ne se passe pas comme ça, ici !

Avec brutalité, il m'arrache du lit et me repousse loin de lui. Je percute misérablement la chaise et je me rattrape au mur. Sa peau est marbrée de rouge, ses yeux brillent trop…Je me prends les pieds dans le bas du draps. J'ai froid.

- Fais donc comme ton cher Severus…Lui au moins, il a eu le courage de son culot…Il m'a tenu jusqu'au bout. Un bon acteur et un bon sorcier…mais un mauvais mangemort par contre. Alors que toi, comme d'habitude, tu n'es pas capable de finir quoi que ce soit… On joue à la guerre au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! Ça veut dire que tu peux mourir. Ça veut que je peux mourir, aussi ! Tu commences à saisir ?  
Alors, ok : supplies moi…Mais de quoi ? De te laisser ta chance ? Tu l'as eu ! Je te l'ai donné. Je t'ai laissé l'opportunité de faire un choix. C'était nous…ou eux. Mais c'était encore trop te demander, hein ? Alors tu as choisi : d'abord eux…et ensuite moi. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre. Une trahison pour une trahison ! On est quitte… C'est ça ?!

Il se dirige vers moi à foulées sauvages et m'empoigne par la nuque. Son regard est monstrueux… C'est drôle un mangemort qui perd pied…on dirait quelqu'un de presque normal. Je me sens complètement anesthésié. Je n'entends plus les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Je comprends juste que je n'ai pas fait ce que j'aurais du faire. La petite Hermione Granger a mortellement blessé le puissant Draco Malfoy. Tout prend l'eau…Inconsciemment, je lève une main jusqu'à son visage avant de me laisser glisser à terre. Sans un mot, je trouve que cette scène aurait presque l'air dramatique. Mais comme d'habitude, tout tient dans le « presque ».

Il a « presque » l'air normal. Tout ça est « presque » tragique. Je lui ai « presque » fais l'amour… presque. Je suis malade…à en crevée… Je me suis recroquevillée sur le bois âpres du plancher. Son corps nu est renversé contre le mur. Trop beau pour mourir…

- Tu comptais faire quoi après m'avoir tué ? T'échapper par une fenêtre ?

- …

Il envoie son poing dans le béton. Je ne veux plus...Tout tourne. Pourquoi la guerre nous rattrape toujours ?

- Ok, finis de jouer, Granger. Sois heureuse : désormais, c'est chacun pour sa peau.

Venin…  
Il est huit heure ! Levé de rideau…  
La porte a claqué…Il a remis son uniforme.

Fin de partie.

_Sev…_

* * *

Bon. Vous allez encore me dire que la fin est abrupte. C'est l'acte 4 : ce qui veut dire, la charnière. On sort d'un QG, on en gagne un autre. Changement de côté. Après la diatribe des Aurors, la vision des mangemorts. Certes, le chapitre peut sembler un peu "guimauve". Mais je pense qu'en temps de guerre tout est axacerbé, même les émotions et les sentiments. A mon sens, leur relation ne peut être que destructrice et passionée : irréfléchie puisque pour l'heure elle ne rime à rien. Egoïste aussi. Draco prend. Les bons sentiments ne sont pas pour lui. Ecoeurée enfin : c'est le moment où ils réalisent que tout ne tourne pas forcément dans le sens où ils auraient respectivement pu l'espérer. Draco ne sera pas le héros qu'il voulait être. Hermione ne tirera pas son épingle du jeu aussi facilement.  
Les bleus et les morsures...rien d'autre.

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Dans le prochain chapitre : glauque et déchirements à nouveau.  
Le fic est un peu construite en miroir.  
J'attends vos **reviews...**

Valete

Jo...le moral dans les chaussettes...


	5. Dépression

**Dédicace: **"_Dante a réussi ses Enfers, en revanche il a complètement raté son Paradis. De fait, le Paradis n'est pas iconographique : sauf quand il est perdu_" (méditation sur L'Enfer, Le Paradis et Le Purgatoire de Dante, par monsieur mon professeur de Littérature, j'ai nommé Romain Lancret-Javal)  
**A tous ceux qui souffrent pendant leurs cours de littérature...ce chapitre vous est dédié...L'Enfer recèle parfois des formes très diverses** ! Lol

Sincères salutations à vous, lecteurs !  
Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis de bonne humeur. Oui, si on veut bien se pencher sur mon cas, on me concèderait que j'ai pourtant bien peu de raison de me laisser aller à une telle gaité... M'enfin bon...Il fait un temps magnifique et c'est le printemps ! Que demandez de plus ! Au chiotte les concours...  
Voici le nouveau chapitre de "l'Ange Blanc". Je publie avec une régularité qui me surprend moi-même. Je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs de "Vae Victis" pour l'absence de régularité dont je fais en revanche preuve dans ses publications. Mea culpa. Le fait est que j'écris au gré de mes envies. Et en ce moment, mes envies me portent davantage vers "l'Ange blanc"... Un nouveau chapitre donc... L'histoire avance gentiment, je ne vous le fait pas dire. Certains d'entre vous commencent à me parler de la fin...Ah ah ! Encore 2 actes après celui-ci...Mais que va-t-il donc advenir de notre Médicomage chevronée et inconsciente ? Je constate que vous m'avez nettement moins reviewé pour le chapitre précédent... Les lemons vous ont donc déplu ? Vous m'en voyez navré : je ne les considère pas comme un passage obligé, mais dans ce cas là, ils se sont imposés d'eux-mêmes.

**Rating: T** toujours...mais pas de lemon ce coup-ci...Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce qui attend Hermione en revanche.  
Je vous épargnerais un résumé sans intérêt pour ceux qui ont lu jusque là...Pour les autres...bha heu...reprenez du début ? lol

Bonne lecture !

Ah...si... **Une double dédicace:** Je dédie ce chapitre à deux lectrices particulièrement assidues qui se reconnaîtront :P  
Pour toi **PouPoux, **ma petite caille : merci pour tes reviews adorables et pour mon pieds droits qui n'est toujours pas autonome !!  
Et pour **Mme Hermione Malfoy** : salut latiniste de talent, merci pour "Requiem", continue donc à te droguer aux lemons, gamine :)

* * *

oOo **Acte 5 : Dépression** oOo

_"Un ange en enfer vole dans son propre petit nuage de paradis..."_ ( Eckart)

**POV Hermione**

Quand est ce qu'un sorcier cesse d'être un homme pour devenir une petite chose pétrie de terreur ?Quand est-ce qu'un mangemort laisse tomber le masque ?  
A peu près au même moment, il faut croire…

A genoux. Le visage contre le ciment humide du gymnase. Chaque centimètre de ma peau plaqué contre la pierre glacée et grasse. J'en sens chaque aspérité s'imprimer sur mon corps. Je suis poignardée par les courants d'air et l'espace d'un instant, je me surprends à vouloir être déjà morte. Morte plutôt que d'avoir à subire « ça » : ses regards répugnants qui coulent sur moi. Oublier que je suis Hermione Granger. J'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai véritablement et irrémédiablement peur. Je ne pense plus, je ne respire plus, je ne suis même plus capable de trembler. Une terreur sans nom imprègne chacun de mes balbutiements, investi tout mon corps. Je la digère, je la sens dans mon ventre qui boue. Je suis une petite chose pétrie de panique qui sens son cœur sur le point d'exploser… Je suis pétrifiée d'effroi.

Si j'étais encore un être vivant, j'aurais Froid. Honte… Mais je ne sens plus rien. La chemise de leur sale uniforme ne signifie plus rien. Ni les traces de coups. Le fait qu' « il » m'ait traîné à travers une série de couloirs puants, accoutrée des galons de la Coalition, pieds nus, en me traitant de « putain » et en m'arrachant les cheveux n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une petite chose qui sait qu'elle va mourir et qui n'aspire plus qu'à ça : disparaître… Une petite chose à laquelle on inflige le sursit le plus odieux de toute son existence…

J'ai « son » pied dans mon dos, écrasé sur ma nuque. Son pied qui m'a jetée par terre et qui pèse maintenant sur moi de tout son putain de poids. Et au bout de « son » pied, il y a « lui », encore et toujours « lui ». « Lui » et sa marque. « Lui » et ses ordres.

« Lui » c'est Blaise Zabini. Un métisse aux yeux immenses et aux dents de loups. Un pauvre mec déçu qui pour le moment se sent trahi par son meilleur ami et qui a cessé d'être un être humain le jour où il a enfilé son masque et où il a tendu son bras à la Coalition. Un pauvre mec qui a décidé que je devrais payer pour les autres et qui me le fais comprendre en écrasant doucement la moindre de mes vertèbres avec une patience et une perversion méticuleuse. Mais il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…

Il m'a jeté par terre. Il aurait pu me battre, me cracher au visage ou même me tuer.  
Mais il a préférer me jeter par terre comme il aurait jeté une chose un peu trop encombrante. Il m'a enfoncé son pied dans l'estomac…pour la forme…pour le public. J'ai serré les dents. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait cette impression là de se faire battre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais du côté de ceux qui prennent les coups sans raison. De ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir. Je ne pensais pas…mais ça non plus ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce n'est plus le moment de penser ou d'apprendre son texte…Il y a le public maintenant.

Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son public…Lui, il s'est contenté de faire son travail de petit soldat. Il m'a présenté comme on arbore un trophée de guerre…Il m'a traîné par les cheveux jusqu'à eux. Jusqu'à leurs immondes, simiesques et identiques sourires de métal figés. Il m'a tiré violemment le visage en arrière et j'ai eu une vision épouvantable de celles qui vous donnent l'illusion de vous être défoncé la tête avec un truc pas net…Une vision terrible. La plus terrifiante de toute ma courte et favorisée petite vie de sorcière bien élevée qui ne connaissait comme terreur incommensurable que celle des cours de Sire Severus Rogue.

La ronde des faucheurs. Ces dix visages démultipliés, dissimulés sous des capuchons charbons, empestant la haine et le mépris, le sang, le massacre et la boucherie gratuite…Ces dix faces inhumaines de sorciers asservis… Leurs dix faces métalliques luisant sous la lumière glauque du plafonnier

Dix plus un.

Le « un » en question c'est l'autre « lui » de cette affaire. Le « lui » qui m'a fait perdre toute trace de lucidité. Le « lui » qui me vaudra sans doute de mourir aujourd'hui. Le « lui » qui vient de me jeter dans les pattes de son bourreau de collègue.

Draco Malfoy évidemment.  
Pâle comme jamais. D'une effrayant immobilité. Agenouillé à deux pas de moi. Soumis comme je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Résigné. Impassible et noble…Déjà mort. Le tableau est d'une tristesse navrante. Avant de me retrouver bloquer sous le pied de Zabini j'ai l'espace d'un instant la vision vertigineuse du renouvellement social. Mon dixième encapuchonné vient de s'avancer de trois pas et de rabattre son masque.

Le même profil aristocratique au catogan bien ajusté. Le même regard gris usé par la fatigue. La même chevelure d'un blond insolent. Le même uniforme. La même marque. Père et fils. Charmant tableau de famille. Ils se font face. Et pendant une infime seconde, le regard de Lucius est traversé par un éclair d'inquiétude rapidement réprimé. Il adresse un sourire glacial au mangemort et le conduit jusqu'au centre du cercle.

A partir de là, je ne suis plus que la spectatrice inexistante de la scène qui suit. Zabini estime que j'en ai suffisamment vu pour avoir un air terrifié qui soit crédible, et il m'assomme presque contre le sol. J'ai alors le dernier son audible que je sois encore en mesure d'émettre : un gémissement de douleur. A ce moment précis, même si je ne les vois pas, je sens les regards qui pèsent sur moi. Une misérable sang de bourbe qui leur fait l'affront d'interrompre une réunion au sommet mérite l'attention la plus froidement méprisable possible.

Je recommence à trembler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête fendue en deux. Un goût immonde de calcaire poussiéreux se répand dans ma bouche…Je n'identifie alors pas tout de suite le son qui s'élève juste après…Une étrange séries de sifflements rauques : « Son » rire d'anticipation crue.

Son ricanement même. Cruel et satisfait. Celui de cet être sur lequel je n'ai surtout pas voulu poser mon regard en entrant. Et ce ricanement effrayant s'accompagne du bruit coulant atrocement connu des écailles d'un reptile sur le sol froid. Nagini... Toujours en première ligne. On a beau être un foudre de guerre et un monstre de cruauté froide, on ne se méfie jamais assez des plus cruels et des plus trépanés que soi. Les yeux clos contre le béton, j'halète…Je devine l'animal frôlant le bas des bottes de Draco, tout près de moi, s'enroulant autour de sa cheville droite et remontant jusqu'à la baguette attaché à sa ceinture. J'imagine la langue vipérine qui effleure avec une sensualité vampirique ses longs doigts. On s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait pousser Tom Jédusort à s'enticher d'une créature aussi immonde…La réponse était d'une évidence triviale. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un sbire prêt à tout pour le trahir quand Nagini pouvait trier sur le volet les mangemorts purs, des pourris... La seule et unique personne bénéficiant de la confiance aveugle du Lord est un serpent incorruptible aux crochets meurtriers. Parfaitement révélateur de cette guerre. Absurde, vénéneuse et implacable.

- Draco…

- Maître.

Je tressaille, comme poignardée… Mes larmes se bloquent dans ma gorge. Le son de sa voix seule suffirait à intimer un respect terrifié à l'ensemble des Londoniens. Quant à Malfoy… Immonde. D'une complaisance asservie absolument répugnante. J'ai envie de vomir tout à coup. Zabini doit le sentir. Il relâche imperceptiblement son « imposante » persuasion avec une sollicitude qui me fend l'âme...

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, Draco.  
Pour être parfaitement franc avec toi, je dirais même un peu trop…

- …

- Je n'aime pas les arrivistes qui font du zèle…Ils ont toujours quelque chose à dissimuler.

Cette fois c'est lui qui a tressailli. A peine. Mais il a tressailli. A ses côtés, Lucius ferme les yeux et serre les mâchoires.  
- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire dans les bottes, Draco, n'est ce pas ? Pas après ton coup d'éclat…

Frisson de l'assemblée.

- Un chef d'œuvre de destruction massive…Je ne suis pas ingrat. La mise à sac du forum a été une parfaite réussite. Et les Dix m'ont rapporté ton incursion au BSDR. Efficace et propre. De même que ton travail cette nuit…Je suis fier de toi…jusque là.

« Son travail cette nuit. »

- L'Ordre a été refoulé au seuil des quartiers d'Automne, maître.

Lucius à l'assaut de la « forteresse Voldemort ». Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'instinct paternel fasse partie des aptitudes d'un Malfoy.  
- Les codes ramenés par Draco du BSDR ont été récupérés par le Conseil et nous avons pu mettre au point un sortilège de confusion qui a modifié les configurations du Mur. Deux unités ont été déléguées sur place…

- …dont celle dirigée par ton fils, bien évidemment…s'amuse froidement le Lord.

- …qui ont repris la place pendant que la Coalition réunissait une Source assez importante pour court-circuiter tous le quartier pendant une heure ou deux. L'opération a réussi, maître. Ce matin, non seulement nous tenons les principaux axes de la ville, mais désormais, l'Ordre n'a plus accès au QG. Nous sommes en zone maîtrisée.

Il grince des dents. Le plaidoyer est…beaucoup trop humain pour plaire. On ne sert qu'un maître ici, et ce n'est pas la piété familiale.  
- Merci pour cette brillante analyse, mon ami. Crois moi, je sais reconnaître le mérite de ton fils dans ce petit « miracle », néanmoins, il y a quelques petites choses qui me chiffonnent. Des broutilles, tu penses…grince-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui me glace à l'os.

Je sens Zabini se tendre brusquement.  
- _Experliamus_ !

Draco prend le sort de plein fouet et je le sens s'écraser à deux pas de moi…Face contre terre. Gémissement étouffé.

- Dis moi, Draco…Peux tu m'expliquer comment il se fait que ce quartier, hier encore si calme et désert, grouille ce soir des meutes de l'Ordre ? Comment le secret si bien gardé de la localisation de notre QG s'est éventé en si peu de temps ? Et pourquoi…et là je te demande d'être vraiment très convaincant…! Pourquoi cette Sang-de-Bourbe est en train de ramper aux pieds de notre cher Zabini ?

Morgane…

-Ton silence est d'une profonde éloquence petit sorcier…

- …

_- Doloris_ !

Il a crié. Lui qui n'a pas poussé le moindre gémissement sous les coups de butors des deux Aurors qui l'ont torturé vient de crié à s'en déchirer la gorge en convulsant de douleur. J'ai un nœud dans le ventre. Je sens toute la rage qui émane de son corps rompu par la fatigue. Il ne lâchera rien…bien sûr. Trop soucieux de l'effet qu'il ferait. Ses poings se sont serrés à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Blaise…

Mon mangemort sursaute et s'incline à son tour.

- Maître.

- Vous vous chargez personnellement de miss Granger…siffle-t-il d'un ton glacial.  
- …Tâchez de faire…_avancer_ les choses.

- Bien maître.

Aucune. Réaction.  
Système infaillible. Docilité époustouflante. Il m'empoigne par les épaules et me remet violemment sur mes pieds. Ma cheville me lâche…Je flanche. Sans ciller, il m'attrape par les cheveux et me plaque contre lui. Je retiens mon gémissement de douleur. A présent, ils me regardent tous. Je me demande ce qu'ils voient. Une fille trop maigre, le visage émacié par la fatigue, avec des bleus sur le corps et une chemise immonde qui dissimule à peine ses jambes trop fines ? Une victime ? Un morceau de viande qui va en bavé pendant cinq jours, tout au plus, avant de se faire abattre au détour d'une cellule et jeter dans un trou ? Je me mords les lèvres. Moi, je ne vois que lui désormais. Ses yeux immondes aux éclats morts, ses pommettes saillantes, son teint cireux, ses griffes de vautours…Il est tassé par les inquiétudes et cassé par la guerre, chétif, vicieux, écœurant…L'orgueil démesuré de ce moribond est la cause de tout ce massacre sanguinolant. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait le tuer et mettre fin au carnage. Ma vie contre une baguette et trois secondes d'inattention de la part de Blaise. Trois seconde et je met un point final à cette guerre. Rentrer chez moi…

Utopie fumeuse… Ce sont tous des moutons avilis par le système.

Et soudain, je réalise combien Voldemort est peu de chose dans cette guerre. Il n'est plus rien qu'un nom sur un visage dévasté. Je darde sur ce déchet de l'humanité tout ce qu'il me reste de haine. Mes yeux brûlent de tout le venin que j'ai dans le corps. Autour de nous, on ricane. Nos regards se sont accrochés et ils ne se lâchent plus. Un jeu de massacre. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je suis déjà morte. Le premier qui baisse a perdu…perdu le droit à la _dignité_…Mais qu'est ce que la dignité quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger et qu'on se trouve face à un assassin ? Je le sens qui serre les dents et ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette. Je redresse le menton avec insolence. Qu'il aille crever s'il pense que je vais m'humilier devant lui. Malfoy le fait suffisamment pour deux. Pendant une seconde, je m'arc-boute dans les bras de Zabini, je rue contre son torse, toutes griffes dehors. Je voudrais me jeter sur lui. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre...Rien.

_Rien._

J'étouffe un feulement derrière la main que Blaise vient d'écraser sur ma bouche avec une brutalité fébrile. « L'autre » lève le bras. Je mords. Blaise me tord les poignets avec urgence et m'empoigne sans me laisser la moindre chance de répliquer :

- Avance Granger, tu nous feras ton cirque plus tard…cingle Blaise, tendu, en me giflant violemment.

Le bras retombe. Le regard est d'une noirceur effrayante.  
Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je baisse la tête, vaincue, et avant d'être traînée hors du gymnase, loin des Dix, j'accroche les orbes glacées de Draco… _Pauvre petite chose sans défense_…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ok, Granger. Cette fois, tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu ranges tes œillades de tigresse. Parce que je ne sauverais pas ta peau de parasite une seconde fois. Tu es suicidaire, ou quoi ? crache-t-il en me poussant devant lui.

Dire que je trouvais la chambre de Draco plus miteuse que la cellule qu'on lui avait attribué au BSDR… je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue du voyage. Cette cellule est un trou puant infesté de vermine. En fait de cellule, ils ont reconverti les douches des anciens vestiaires en abattoir …un ou deux sorts, des barreaux de circonstance…De toutes façons, qui voudrait sortir de là pour tomber sur une escouade de mangemorts complètement abrutis par les privations et avides de jouer de la baguette sur la première chose qui les regarderait de travers ?

Pas moi…

Il m'a jeté par terre…ça devient une habitude. J'ai la joue en feu. Une cheville foulée…Le goût du sang et de la craie dans la bouche.  
La chemise est remontée sur mes cuisses… Etrange, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais maigri à ce point depuis quelques mois. Ça fait longtemps que je ne fais plus attention à ce genre de détail. La peau pâle jure dans la lumière aigre de la cellule. Sur le coup, il détourne la tête avec un sursaut de pudeur qui me fait tressaillir de rage…Comment peut-il encore oser jouer les gentlemen alors qu'il a sans doute tuer dix fois depuis ce matin. Avec une nonchalance insupportable, il s'éloigne de quelques pas…et en silence, il se laisse glisser au pied d'un mur en sortant une cigarette de sa poche. Pendant qu'il tire dessus avec une délectation de forcené, sa main gauche joue farouchement avec sa baguette. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas. Il me détaille avec une précision qui m'écœure, comme s'il pouvait deviner les dernières vingt-quatre heures de ma vie rien qu'en me dévisageant. Je déteste. Il persiste. Va te faire foutre…L'air de rien, je relève le menton et je le défie du regard de continuer son manège.

- T'es pas croyable…Tu oses encore faire ta maligne dans ta situation, Granger ?  
T'as remarqué qu'on était plus à Poudlard ou quoi ?

Il s'énerve lentement. Il sait que j'en joue. D'un geste exaspéré il écrase sa cigarette par terre et se redresse en prenant appui contre le mur. Il lisse sa chemise du revers de la main et s'ébouriffe les cheveux en prenant un air concentré. Cette situation est ridicule…Je ricane avec consternation en ramenant mes genoux contre mon ventre.

Zabini fait aussitôt volte face et se dirige vers moi à grandes enjambées. Il m'empoigne par les bras et me projette contre le mur :  
- Marre-toi encore une fois, Granger, et je te crève les yeux !

Je heurte violemment la faïence et j'halète sous le choc. Il fait une tête et demie de plus que moi. Sa main est passée autour de mon cou et il m'a décollée du sol. Je sais qu'il le ferait.

- Je ne sais pas bien si tu as saisi, mais l'Etat de Siège est proclamé depuis hier soir…ça veut dire que plus rien ne rentre ni ne sort de ce bloc de merde. Et ça veut dire que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te défoncer la tête dans cette cellule si ça peut faire de la bouffe et de l'oxygène en plus entre ces murs. Tu n'es qu'une emmerde de plus dont je dois me débarrasser aujourd'hui. Plus vite j'en aurai fini avec toi, mieux je me porterai. Alors tu vas gentiment répondre à mes questions, parce que pendant que tu fais la rebelle, il y a mon meilleur pote qui est en train de se faire défoncer la tête par les Dix…

- …

- Et il pourrait s'en tirer moins bien que toi…

Le ton est rauque et le regard menaçant. Les doigts se desserrent lentement et je respire à nouveau. Je tombe au pied du mur en me tenant la gorge. Les larmes coulent légèrement sur mes joues…Et lui…Il attend sagement.

- Dis moi…Zabini…

Ma respiration siffle et je réprime une quinte de toux. Je sens toute son attention rivée à mes lèvres.

- …je croyais que la politique du mangemorts, c'était chacun pour sa peau…

J'ai un sourire cynique en esquissant un geste pour me relever et son regard se durcit.  
Il m'envoie à toute volée, son poing dans le visage et je viens heurter le carrelage émaillée avec violence. J'ai le goût du sang plein la bouche.

- Mauvaise réponse, Granger. Je reformule ma question ou tu en veux encore ?

Je crache et me redresse en comprimant ma lèvre avec la manche de la chemise de Draco. Le sang me coule sur le menton. Il ne sourit pas. J'ai un drôle de papillon dans l'estomac. Cette fois, il ne joue vraiment plus. On a dépassé le stade du numéro de cirque de toute à l'heure, quand il nous donnait en spectacle dans les couloirs du QG. Cette fois, il est près de me tuer pour de bon. La peur, encore…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini, la localisation du QG de l'Ordre ? Va te faire foutre, tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu peux me tuer tout de…

- Ecrase, Granger ! Je m'en tape de votre QG ! Le Lord enverra quelqu'un d'autre faire sa basse besogne ! Moi, je veux juste de quoi sortir Malfoy de sa merde…Comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Je suis tellement prise de cours par ses exigences que j'en oublie un instant la situation et mon visage. Le sang continue à me couler lentement sur le menton. J'ai la lèvre foutument fendue…Exaspéré par mon manque de réaction, Zabini laisse échapper un sifflement de dépit et m'envoie une gifle. Je bondis en poussant un halètement rauque.

- Putain, va te faire foutre Zabini ! Lève encore une fois la main sur moi et je balance tout à votre Conseil de merde, ok ? Quitte à mourir, je partirai en fanfare et en plus, je me payerai le luxe de me taper l'héritier Malfoy comme compagnon de route !  
C'est quoi l'affaire au juste ? Tu voudrais entendre que je suis arrivée ici toute seule, comme une grande ? Qu'en apportant une galette à ma grand-mère je suis tombée sur votre putain de QG et que j'ai décidé de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Draco, c'est ça ? Tu voudrais entendre que ton mangemort de copain est un sacro-saint petit soldat tout dévoué à votre cause et qu'il n'a pas trahi ? Tu voudrais des raisons de dormir sur tes deux oreilles avec tes meurtres en écharpe autour du cou, Zabini ? C'est ça en somme ?

- Pas sur ce ton, Granger…grince-t-il, furieux en sortant sa baguette.

- Sinon quoi ?… Tu me frappes ?

Il me fiche sa baguette sous la gorge :  
- Ou pire que ça…

Je le défie du regard en silence.  
- Malfoy m'a filé la localisation exacte de votre QG. Je n'ai eu qu'à suivre les instructions pour me pointer hier soir. C'est moi qui est prévenu l'Ordre et Harry…Tu te souviens, le petit Harry Potter ? Le balafré souffre-douleur…

Gifle.

Je serre les dents, hors de moi, et je reprends d'un ton vénéneux :  
- Il a vendu ! Ton précieux Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit du Lord, a vendu son propre camp! Il a une dette de sang vis à vis d'une sang de bourbe et de plus, il va crevé d'ici ce soir à cause de sa trop grande clémence. Satisfait ? Tu en as assez ? Ou ta perversité personnelle en demande encore…Zabini ?!

- La ferme, Granger ! Ferme ta grande gueule !  
Pourquoi, toi ? Hein ?! Pourquoi une putain comme toi ? Une médicomage de l'Ordre…Il a pété un câble, pas vrai ?! il ne pouvait pas attendre pour tirer son coup, ce con ! C'était à toi de te tirer ! Vous êtes finis maintenant…

Je tressaille à l'écouter me lire ma sentence avec autant de verve.  
- Dégage…Tu te fais des films ! Je suis venue pour crever sa grande gueule de tueur à coup d'Avada ! L'empêcher de nuire ! L'éradiquer de la planète ! C'est clair dans te tête ?

Il lève sa baguette d'un air menaçant :  
- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Granger ! C'est pour lui crever la tête que tu as traversé tout le Forum en pleine nuit ? Tu aurais traversé les lignes de la Coalition pour le tuer alors que tu n'avais aucune chance d'y arriver ? Tu es tête brûlée…pas suicidaire ! Et puis, la nuit n'a pas dû être mauvaise pour que tu gambades complètement nue au milieu de sa piaule ! Dis moi, belle sorcière, c'est un bon coup notre mangemort ? Hein ?! C'est un bon coup ?!!

Il s'approche de moi et me plaque au mur avec une violence sourde. J'hoquète.  
- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Granger ?! L'appel des corps ça se comprend…Si tu me connaissais tu saurais même que je suis très compréhensif comme garçon…

Sa main glisse sous la chemise et remonte vers mes fesses. Je le repousse en rugissant et il m'écrase de tout son poids contre le mur…Je sais que je ne peux rien faire.

- Etrangement, toi je ne te sens pas très compréhensive…Pourquoi tu ne coopères pas, Granger ? Ça ne te plait plus dans ce sens là ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais chez Malfoy, Hein ? Réponds à ma question !!

- Dégage…! crie-je.

Ma voix se brise sous le coup de la panique. Il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes et plaque son corps contre le mien. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces…Mes jambes cèdent sous moi. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le goût métallique du sang se répand sur ma langue. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

- Arrête !!…Dégage, Zabini ! _Dégage_ !  
Tu sais tout, merde ! Ne me touche plus !!

J'hurle…Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et se mêlent au sang qui me macule le menton. Blaise recule de quelques pas et me lâche avec un petit sourire entendu. Il abandonne son masque lubrique en s'écartant de moi.

- Je croyais qu'on était en guerre. Tu devrais savoir que c'est le genre de détails dont beaucoup de gens ne s'embarrassent pas en général… Tous les mangemorts ne sont pas à ton goût ? Je ne suis pas Malfoy, c'est tout ce qui t'arrête ? Crois moi, en ce moment, ça me convient foutument…  
Et tu peux arrêter de faire la mouette, Granger, je ne te violerai pas…ce n'est malheureusement pas mon genre. Encore que pour toi, je pourrais presque faire une exception…cingle-t-il ironiquement.

Il se dirige vers la porte avec cette éternelle nonchalance qui me rend malade. Je vais vomir…  
- Va savoir pourquoi…Malfoy tient à ta tête…au point d'en oublier la sienne…  
Bonne nuit, « princesse ».

_Têtavide_… Je me laisse glisser au pied du mur en tremblant.Et je pleure.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une silhouette encapuchonnée. Depuis quarante-huit heures, elle n'avait plus le droit qu'à ça. Des assassins sans visage, sans nom et sans voix. Au début, la jeune médicomage avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir les interrogatoires forcenés de Zabini. Mais les heures passant, elle avait appris à craindre plus encore le silence humide et ténébreux de sa cellule. Pas de contact avec personne. Pas de nouvelle. Ni son. Ni mobilier. Ni quoi que ce soit susceptible d'occuper son esprit. Juste elle face aux murs.

Le mangemort portait un masque, comme d'habitude. Un haut-le-corps d'alarme la gagna quand il l'empoigna par le bras et la sortit de sa cellule à marche forcée. Hermione tressaillit sous la poigne autoritaire et trébucha sur les marches. Elle n'avait pas mis un pied dehors depuis son entrevue avec les Dix. Le couloir était lugubre. L'eau ruisselait sur les murs à cause des infiltrations et l'odeur rance du moisi et de l'urine l'assaillit au bout de quelques secondes. Elle s'arrêta malgré elle et tenta de réprimer ses hauts-le cœur. Elle avait le ventre vide depuis trop longtemps. Mais qui pouvait en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? Le mangemort fit volte face et la poussa devant lui avec un frisson d'agacement. Elle trébucha encore.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans les couloirs du QG qu'elle avait déjà parcouru. Ceux où il y avait du monde. Ceux où elle risquait moins de se faire abattre sans explication. Elle estima qu'elle devait être au niveau de l'entre-sol, à peu près aux alentours des pavillons personnels de ses messieurs. Pendant sa mise au fer, Hermione avait globalement repéré la « salle » du Conseil, sa cellule et les chambres des principaux chefs de la milice. Il n'y avait actuellement qu'un chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à situer : la sortie.

Ils montèrent un escalier et parvinrent devant une porte branlante qui devait correspondre aux anciennes cuisines du Stade. Pendant son temps, le bâtiment avait accueillis les clubs de Quidditch débutants de la Couronne. Les installations étaient impeccables. Le spectacle grandiose. Elle se rappela avec un soupir de satisfaction les gradins en délire lors des quelques rencontres où Ron et Harry l'avait traînée de force. Elle sentait encore l'odeur des Bouzomarrons qu'on vendait pendant les mi-temps. Un luxe qui s'était éteint avec les premiers mesures de restriction imposées par le Ministère au début des combats : couvre-feu, suppression du droit de réunion, fermeture des lieux publics liés au service des divertissements. Tout ce qui était susceptible d'entraver le « bon ordre » avait été éradiqué. Fudge avait repris en main l'administration pour endormir Londres le plus consciencieusement du monde. « Mesures de Salut public » Les gens avaient trop peur pour protester. On tient toujours les gens par la peur. _La peur et l'argent. Les clefs de la réussite_.

Les gonds grincèrent de manière irritante. Tout était bancal dans ce QG. Rien ne fonctionnait correctement…surtout pas les hommes. Une lumière vacillante les précéda dans la pièce.

Hermione fit deux pas incertains et fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle trouva derrière la porte. Des uniformes. Du sol au plafond. Bien pliés. Propres. Des centaines de chemises noires à galons rouges repassées. Prêtes à servir. Le soin de l'ouvrage la désarma. Comment pouvait-on accorder autant de temps à des uniformes et si peu à des êtres humains ? La marque démultipliée sur toutes les manches lui fit tourner la tête. Elle voyait Voldemort partout. Tout le bâtiment transpirait l'aura du Lord.

Le mangemort lui envoya un bourrade dans le dos et elle avança encore de quelques pas. Au même moment, elle entendit la porte claquer derrière eux. La jeune femme réprima à peine un frisson désagréable. _On ne se risquerait pas à mettre du sang sur ces belles chemises…_

- Ma chemise, s'il te plait…claqua une voix sèche dans son dos.

Elle tressaillit et fit volte face. Le jeune homme avait rabattu son capuchon, dévoilant la chevelure blonde bien connue. Il les avait coupés. La blancheur fragile de la nuque tondue la frappa.

- Draco…

Elle le voyait avec son masque pour la première fois. Il ne l'ôtait pas et se tenait immobile à deux pas d'elle. Il avait l'air d'un fauve à l'affût.

- Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit, Granger ? siffla-t-il d'un ton coupant.

Un frisson d'inquiétude la saisit. Il avait sa baguette. Le faciès métallique aux orbites enfoncées la scrutait imperturbablement. Elle fit un pas vers la porte, sans le lâcher du regard.

- Retire ton masque…

Il ricana.

- C'est toi qui donnes les ordres maintenant ?  
Grouille-toi de me filer ma chemise avant que je ne m'énerve…Et crois moi, je m'énerve vite ces derniers jours.

- Je…  
Retire ton masque, d'abord…risqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- On a peur d'un masque, Granger ? Pourtant tu en as vu bien plus l'autre jour, et ça n'a pas mis un frein à ton insolence coutumière…siffle-t-il.

- On a peur de me montrer son visage, Malfoy ? Pourtant tu m'en a montré bien plus l'autre jour, et ça n'a pas non plus calmé tes ardeurs, que je sache, argua-t-elle avec fougue.

Un bref silence salua la réparti cinglante. Il ricana et leva élégamment sa baguette pour l'appliquer contre sa tempe.  
- _Evanesco_…

Le loup de métal disparut.  
La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant ses yeux. Il avait une longue cicatrice sur la tempe droite qui allait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sa pommette gauche portait la marque violacée de plusieurs coups de poing et ses yeux étaient violemment cernés. Ternes et gris. La jeune femme réprima un grondement de rage.

- Epargne moi ta pitié ou ta colère, Granger. Je m'en suis bien tiré. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.  
Les Dix m'ont extorqué ce qu'ils ont pu. C'est à dire ce que j'ai bien voulu qu'ils m'extorquent…En revanche, tu risques d'avoir de leurs nouvelles d'ici deux-trois jours et ça promet d'être coton. Mais je suppose que dans son numéro de massacre, mademoiselle a paré à toutes les éventualités…n'est ce pas mon ange ? grinça-t-il avec venin.

Elle hésita. Il détourna la tête devant son regard condescendant.  
- Zabini parle plus qu'il ne cogne, j'ai cette chance…lâcha-t-elle avec ironie.  
Comment as-tu eu le culot de réchapper à l'interrogatoire des Dix ?

Il la regarda. Et force fut pour lui de constater que la gamine épargnée par la guerre avait bien changé en quarante-huit heures. Elle avait pris des coups et Elle avait pris sa claque psychologique, comme eux tous. Le baptême…Les premières fois sont toujours les pires. Mais elle se ferait à tout…même aux bastonnades sans motifs. Son visage était émacié par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Elle s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang. Elle avait l'air fragile, exténué. Son corps était cassé, sali, avili….

- Ils se sont contentés de me passer à tabac sous Veritaserum. J'ai eu le bon ton de répéter que je n'aurai jamais trahi sous la torture et qu'on n'avait pas pu me décoincer un mot quand on m'avait assigné ces deux enflures d'Aurors. « La mission avant tout » ! Jusque là, rien de faux….mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Le maître a encore besoin de moi pour une raison que j'ignore. Ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal. Il me fera abattre après. Donc , on peut considérer que je suis en sursis jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et passa ses doigts sur ses joues mangées par une barbe de quelques jours. D'un geste lent, il redessina la cicatrice du bout des doigts et serra les mâchoires.

- Coyote ne m'a pas loupé…lâcha-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Hermione serra ses bras autour de son buste. Elle se sentit sale et insolemment indemne comparé à lui. En se faisant violence, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et esquissa un geste vers son visage. Par réflexe, il lui attrapa le bras et lui tordit le poignet en se dégageant. Elle ploya sous lui en gémissant de douleur.

- Pas de ça…C'est fini, Granger. Chacun pour sa peau. Tu oublies tout ce qui c'est passé. C'est…

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant pour laisser apparaître un Blaise Zabini au regard fauve.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui devait la sortir de sa cellule, Malfoy ! Putain à quoi tu joues ?! gronda-t-il en l'envoyant bouler d'un coup d'épaule. Tu veux que les Dix t'éliminent tout de suite ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je ne me serais pas emmerder à sauver ta sale gueule !

Ils se défiaient du regard.

- Je ne l'ai pas bouffé, Blaise ! Elle est là « ta prisonnière ». Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Le problème, c'est elle ! Encore et toujours elle, espèce de con ! hurla-t-il.  
Le problème, c'est que tu lui as filé la localisation du QG…Tu ne vois pas de problème ? Moi je ne vois que ça…grinça-t-il à mi voix.

Draco serra les dents et redresse le menton.  
- Tu n'as pas de remontrance à me faire, Zabini. Casse toi !

- Toi, casse-toi… ! Si on te voit avec elle, tu es un homme mort.

- Aucune différence avec ma situation actuelle. Et je voulais juste m'assurer que _Miss Granger_ allait fermer sa gueule à l'avenir. Mais tu le feras beaucoup mieux que moi…pas vrai, Blaise ?

Il lui envoya un violent coup d'épaule et sortit en claquant la porte. Le métisse tourna les talons et se planta en face de la jeune sorcière.

- Remercie-le, Granger. Cet abruti a obtenu que tu sois intégré à l'inexistant Bloc sanitaire de la Coalition. Sois heureuse d'apprendre que tu vas passé les prochaines dernières journées de ta vie à sauver la peau des quelques mangemorts suffisamment tarés pour revenir blessés du front. Tu tressailles d'allégresse, pas vrai ?  
Et crois moi, ce n'est qu'un début…  
Bouge toi les fesses, on va faire connaissance avec tes macchabées de la journée. Ça devrait te plaire, c'est riche en couleur ce matin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une odeur moite de sueur et de sang flottait dans l'air douçâtre de la cave. Hermione ferma les yeux et se contenta de perdre son regard dans le vide en réprimant son envie de vomir. Toute en la surveillant du coin de l'œil, Blaise s'adossa au mur de sa nouvelle « prison » avec sa nonchalance coutumière, et en détailla toutes les issues potentielles.

La pièce était coupée en deux. Trois marches bancales donnaient accès à une mezzanine non moins branlante où l'on ne pouvait pas se tenir debout sans baisser la tête, et sur laquelle s'alignait une rangée de paillasses humides relativement désertes. Les deux sorciers se tenaient dans la partie avant du « bloc», ré-aménagée en infirmerie de circonstance et destinée aux soins. La jeune femme contempla avec un sourire ironique les étagères tristement vides qui auraient dû regorger de potions…Ce bloc aurait dû s'appeler une morgue si l'on était honnête et lucide. Car, enfin, qu'attendait-on d'elle ? Qu'elle achève avec un barreau de chaise – si tant est qu'on trouve une seule chaise avec des barreaux intacts dans ce bloc ! - les quelques moribonds qu'on daignerait traîné jusqu'à ces paillasses ? Elle se frotta les yeux avec une lassitude exaspérée.

Au passage, Malfoy n'avait pas menti. Il avait donné ses vêtements à laver. En revanche, on avait refusé de les lui rendre. On avait jugé bien plus adéquat de lui fournir un uniforme à sa taille, histoire de la voir se fondre dans la masse. L'humiliation ne connaissait donc pas de borne dans cette guerre…La jeune femme portait donc un pantalon de toile noire serré assez bas sur les hanches par une ceinture de laine d'un vert profond, et bouffant par dessus une paire de botte au cuir brun déjà bien passé. La chemise austère de la coalition, avec ses galons militaires verts et bronze, accentuait la pâleur de son visage fatigué. Blaise l'avait obligé à en remonter les manches amples jusqu'au dessus des coudes : mesure de sécurité pour s'assurer qu'elle n'y dissimulerait pas une quelconque baguette, ou un poignard mal avenu. Il lui avait accordé le luxe suprême d'une toilette sommaire et la sorcière goûtait désormais la joie rarissime de se sentir propre et réchauffée.

- Entre nous, Granger…et pour une raison que j'ignore encore, on a renoncé à te laisser quelqu'un sur le dos en permanence…grinça le mangemort en rompant leur silence tacite.

- Alors sois sage et ça pourrait « peut-être » se passer convenablement. Mais si l'idée te prends d'aller caracoler dans le QG sous prétexte de trouver un moyen de contacter tes petits copains, rappelle toi avant de sortir que tu peux faire une croix sur les conventions collectives du respect de la personne humaine et du traitement des prisonniers de guerre…

- Ce qui signifie ? siffla Hermione avec défiance.

- …Ce qui signifie que le mangemort est aussi stupide et aussi cruel, si ce n'est plus, que l'Auror. Que mes hommes n'ont officiellement pas touché une femme depuis le début de cette guerre. Et que l'Ordre ne leurs laisse pas une minute de répit depuis plus de soixante-douze heures. Ce qui te fais déjà au moins trois bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir envie de sortir de ce trou puant sans une garde rapprochée. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu as reconsidéré ma proposition de l'autre jour et que l'idée d'un tango langoureux avec un mangemort te fait frémir de plaisir, la railla-t-il.

- Tu es immonde…

- Non. Mangemort…cingla-t-il avec verve.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel face à cette argumentation parfaitement infaillible et se hissa maladroitement sur la table de chêne massif qu'on avait traîné jusque là. Toujours cette cheville… Elle ne supportait plus la présence de Zabini. Chacune de ses paroles transpirait un mépris froid et visqueux, une suffisance écœurante et dédain insupportable. Il ne s'accommodait pas de la mission de pseudo-garde-malade qu'on lui avait imposé pour pallier au moindre dérapage et il le lui faisait bien sentir. De son côté, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de lui faire sentir la haine qui l'animait, quitte à recevoir plus de gifles et de coups que nécessaires.

- Dis moi, Blaise, quand est-ce que j'aurai droit à la jolie marque assortie à ce splendide uniforme ? persifla-t-elle avec insolence.

- Quand tu auras compris qu'elle se mérite et après avoir trahi la plupart des gens qui te sont chers pour le compte de la Coalition, je suppose…Hermione, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en rentrant dans son jeu.

Elle lui adressa un sourire froid et ravala ses sarcasmes.

- Saches, pour information que notre ami commun, Dray, a passé les dernières quarante-huit heures au bloc dans un état plus proche de celui du végétal que de celui de l'être humain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te dire tout à l'heure, mais à l'avenir je te déconseille de chercher à le contacter par quelques moyens que ce soit… Lucius et le Coyote l'ont à l'œil. Au moindre soupçon, il se fait étendre désormais…

-Quoi, Lucius a participé à l'interrogatoire de son propre fils ?  
Mais, dites moi que je rêve, la Coalition possède des tréfonds de perversité que je ne soupçonnais même pas…grinça-t-elle avec écœurement.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginé…siffla-t-il en rabattant son capuchon avec un sourire cruel et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Amuse toi bien, Granger…et ne fais pas de bêtise !

La porte claqua sèchement et un gémissement amer se fit entendre dans son dos. Elle jeta un regard consterné sur les nouveaux murs de sa prison. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait-il encore durer ? Ses nerfs ne le supporteraient bientôt plus...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'humidité suintait le long des murs en fin de journée. Pour l'heure, l'eau ruisselait lentement le long de la pierre poreuse et formait des petites flaques sur les dalles fissurée des caves du stade. Les services de l'hygiène ministérielle aurait poussé des haut cris concernant les critères de salubrité des locaux…Mais, ça c'était avant…Désormais, tout le monde s'en moquait.

Hermione laissa tomber le broc d'eau au pied de la paillasse et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la rambarde de la mezzanine. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, elle avait vu défiler quatre mangemorts…Dont Trois morts et une éraflure bénigne qui ne nécessitait presque aucun soin. Le cinquième était en train d'arriver. Comme à chaque fois, elle eût un frisson de dégoût quand elle les vit le déposer sur la table maculée de sang. Ils étaient trois…Trois plus le « mort », et poussaient des soupires rauques sous le poids de leur fardeau. L'un d'eux ne portaient pas son masque. Hermione l'identifia comme un des prétendus membres du Ministère des Finances…une taupe parmi tant d'autres. Car on ne pouvait évidemment pas se permettre d'être mangemort à plein temps en ces temps d'assauts stratégiques. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile à démasquer. A peu près un tiers des recrus du Lord étaient encore dans le circuit et participaient ainsi aux relations extérieures de l'armée. Une unité du ministère fonctionnait à plein temps pour mettre à jour l'identité de ces taupes, mais à part la recrudescence des dénonciations abusives et fantaisistes on n'avançait à rien. Depuis quelques temps, la rumeur courrait que la Coalition commençait à grossir les rangs de l'autres côtés des frontières. De l'autre côté du « Mur ». Le réseau n'en serait que plus ardu à démanteler.

Après avoir gagné le maximum de temps, la jeune femme descendit et s'approcha d'eux sans rien dissimuler de sa lassitude et de sa fatigue. De leurs côtés, les sorciers ne cachaient par leur agacement et leur nervosité intempestive. Ils se tenaient autour de leur camarade comme une meute de loup prête à bondir sur le premier charognard suffisamment affamé pour venir disputer son morceau de viande jusque sous leurs griffes. Les doigts dansaient dangereusement près des baguettes qui se trouvaient dans la reliure de leur cape et elle s'avança avec une prudence calculée. Comme elle risquait une main vers le pouls du blessé, l'un des sorcier lui empoigna le poignet :

- Tache de nous le laisser vivant celui-là si tu ne veux pas qu'on finisse par penser que tu les achèves les uns derrière les autres…grogna-t-il d'un ton coupant.

- Tachez de me les amener blessés et pas morts si vous voulez que je puisse faire quelque chose. Je suis médicomage, pas déesse ! répliqua-t-elle en s'arrachant avec urgence à la poigne malvenue.

Erreur. Comme il allait sortir sa baguette, le mangemort étendu sur la table l'arrêta d'un geste.  
- Pas la peine, Vlad…Elle a pas tort…

- On vient le chercher dans deux heures…je te conseille de l'avoir remis sur pied d'ici là…argua le petit nerveux sur un ton menaçant.

Elle réprima un gémissement face au frisson d'alarme que lui inspirait le groupe de soldats. Allongé près d'elle, le blessé était relativement jeune, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Il avait des cheveux châtains dont les boucles collaient avec la sueur à son font halé, et des yeux noirs embrumés par la douleur. Peut-être même plus jeune que la plupart d'entre eux…Quand les autres, furent sortis, il se redressa sur les avant-bras et détailla la sorcière de la tête au pied, en réprimant ses tremblements fébriles.

- C'est toi, la...la copine du survivant ? s'amusa-t-il froidement avec une contenance qui ne convenait pas à son état.

- C'est toi le macchabée de la soirée ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Il paraît…rigola-t-il cette fois en haletant de douleur.

- Et quel miracle suis-je censé accomplir sur ta petite personne de tueur ?

Il grinça des dents en gémissant et s'empourpra légèrement. La sueur lui coulait le long des joues et se perdait sur les muscles crispés de ses mâchoires.

- Si tu savais…  
Un des tes enfoirés de collègues a réussi à me faire une sale entaille à l'aine et je me vide de mon sang depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Donc ça m'arrangerait beaucoup que tu remédies à ça.

- Dans quel état est mon collègue ? risqua-t-elle platement.

- Mort…

Elle darda sur lui un regard mauvais et se fustigea de son incroyable stupidité. Ils mourraient tous de toute façon. Tôt ou tard.  
- Ok. Dans ce cas déshabille toi.

Il la calcula du regard et la jaugea froidement, tout en réprimant ses spasmes de douleur.  
- La proposition est tentante…mais avec quoi tu comptes recoudre ?

- Avec ce qu'on me donne…Tais-toi, tu veux.

- Quitte à crever…je…préfère savoir de quoi. Prend ma baguette dans ma cape sur le comptoir, là-bas. Et évite de faire une connerie…On le regretterait autant l'un que l'autre.

- Pas sûr…siffla-t-elle en fouillant le tissu roide pour en tirer la baguette de bois noir.  
Je pourrai me tirer d'ici et te laisser te vider de ton sang sur cette table pendant que j'irai rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre. Tu serais responsable de ma fuite.

Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches et laissa échapper un râle de douleur qui le laissa épuisé sur la table.

- Le problème du QG…ce n'est pas…d'en sortir…C'est d'en sortir vivant…ma belle…et crois moi…Malfoy…est bien plus responsable de tes faits…et gestes…que moi…

Elle ne releva pas et acheva de faire glisser la toile imbiber de sang sur ses chevilles. Ils avaient insolemment raison. Tous. Aucune chance pour elle de sortir vivante de ce bloc. La peau mate poissait sous ses doigts.

- Retire tout…lâcha-t-elle posément.

Il posa sur elle un regard éteint par la souffrance. Ses lèvres pâles trahissaient sa faiblesse.

- Dans tes rêves…expira-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle poussa un sifflement excédé et le débarrassa en urgence de ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Il y avait du sang partout. L'Ordre ne l'avait pas loupé. Il avait _failli_ l'avoir. Mais ses bons soins mettraient bien sûr tout en l'air. Avec précision, elle épongea à contre-cœur la plaie qui partait de l'aine pour aller se perdre dans le creux de la cuisse, en ignorant ses râles plaintifs.

Il fit un effort surhumain et l'attrapa par le poignet.  
- Avant… d'y passer… J'm'appelle… Sean…Anders… Les autres… m'appellent… Bouledogue… pouffa-t-il en haletant.  
C'est quoi ton nom… ?

Elle hésita pendant une seconde et lâcha d'un ton neutre :

- Granger…Hermione Granger. Et moi, on ne _m'appelle_ pas…  
Tu veux me coucher sur ton testament… ? C'est trop d'honneur…le railla-t-elle avec cynisme.

- Comme tu es la dernière…qui va…me voir…dans une situation aussi…compromettante… c'est…bien…la moindre des choses…tu crois pas ?

Cette fois, Hermione ricana tout en empoignant sa baguette. Plus ils étaient morts, plus ils se sentaient obligés de faire la conversation. Les sorciers étaient tous les mêmes. Un besoin incongru de toujours gérer la situation même quand leur état ne le leurs permettait pas.

- Ferme la deux minutes…Tu vas finir par te tuer…Sean. _Ce qui en soit ne me poserait aucun problème...  
_Et je tiens à te prévenir : ça va faire mal…Par principe...

- A charge…de revanche…crois moi…esquissa-t-il d'une voix faible avant de tourner de l'œil, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Elle le contempla un instant, mal à l'aise et étrangement alarmée par ses dernières paroles, puis les attribua à la souffrance et s'obligea à faire son travail. Elle eût comme à chaque fois ce pincement désagréable dans le ventre et cette tentation irrépressible de véritablement l'achever avant de s'enfuir en courant pour aller se jeter dans les bras du premier Aurors qu'elle croiserait. Hermione ferma juste les yeux :  
_- Suere totalum…_prononça-t-elle distinctement en effectuant un large cercle dans l'air avant de placer ses mains au dessus de la chair meurtrie tout en récitant des incantations aux intonations roulantes et coupantes. Une nuée blanche nimba la chaire meurtrie.

Le corps s'arqua violemment sur le bois détrempé et elle le plaqua d'une main tout en poursuivant ses incantations. Le regard vide.

Chacun sa croix à porter. A lui la douleur. A elle la culpabilité.

* * *

Je vais être cruelle : mais j'adore Zabini dans ce chapitre. Tout en cruauté et en plaisanterie déplacée. Je trouve que le rôle du bourreau lui sied à merveille. On va encore dire que c'est mon côté sadique qui parle mais bon. Je me doute que ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Mais il me semblait logique que les choses ne puissent pas tourner comme il fallait pour Hermione. A ceux qui proteste déjà en argant : " Ah ! Mais comment a-t-il pu être assez con pour la laisser en vie !" Je dis juste...patience... On n'est pas stupide quand on s'appelle Voldemort...  
Je compte sur vos **Reviews **!!!

Valete,

Jo


	6. Destruction

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais...Vous devez râler : j'ai deux infâmes jours de retard sur ma publication. Et je n'ai aucune excuse. _Of _course. En fait, je n'ai qu'un prétexte...mais quel prétexte (!!) : embêter Poupoux, lol...et les autres bien sûr...Mais il faut avouer que personne ne proteste aussi bien qu'elle, je crois. Io ! Quelle véhémence ! Quelle rage ! J'adôre...Ne change rien... Bon, comme je me doute que la plupart des gens ne lisent pas ces lignes mais se précipitent avidement sur ce qui suit...soupire Pour la peine, j'offre aux plus patients d'entre vous les plus beaux vers de la tragédie classique (encore que j'accepte tous les vers de Racine, Corneille et bien d'autres que vous m'enverrez en échange...) :  
"_ Je fuis Titus...Je fuis ce nom qui m'inquiète...Ce nom qu'à tout moment votre bouche répète...Que dire encore ? Je fuis des yeux distraits, qui me voyant toujours, ne me voyaient jamais..." _( Antiochus, Bérénice à peu de choses près... )

Voici donc, l'avant dernier chapitre de l'Ange blanc. Les choses dérailleraient-elles ? Le train s'emballerait-il ? Ce n'est pas Hermione qui dira le contraire. Autant que vous le sachiez : je me suis fait harcelé cette semaine. Et oui...Vous devenez accrocs semble-t-il... Exigents... Des questions à foison..._Quel sera le fin mo( r )t de cette histoire, je vous le demande ? Qui est Sean ? Draco est-il du genre Prince Charmant à roucouler à l'unisson pour toujours avec Hermione ? Pourquoi, Ô grand Pourquoi, Voldemort n'a-t-il pas abattu Hermione ? Est ce que Blaise est un monstre ? un salaud de la pire espèce ? Au nom de quoi ose-t-il lever la main sur Hermione ? _etc...  
Je nous épargnerai les multiples questions que je me suis moi-même posé au moment de rédiger ce chapitre incroyablement long...

**Rating** :** T** ou **M**...au choix...rien de mortel, je vous rassure...enfin...Que dis-je...Rien de mortel pour vous... :)  
**  
Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout à la gente déesse JKR...Sauf Sean dit le Bouldogue...mais ce n'est pas une gloire de se revendiquer de ce charmant bambin...

**Dédicace**: Pour maVipi, Serpentarde de malheur et bêta adorée... Il t'a manqué ? Formidable...Il revient. Plus _terrific_ que jamais. Je te dédicace ce chapitre parce que ton enthousiasme m'a aidé à écrire le suivant...et le reste aussi...Serpy Powa ! **DAP** Powa !

Sur ces mots, proprement inutiles...je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

oOo **Acte 6 : Destruction **oOo

Une dernière secousse... Les portes de « l'infirmerie » finirent par céder sous les coups de boutoirs des deux sorciers et Hermione se terra derrière l'une des paillasses, plongée dans l'ombre. Le rythme infernal des battements de son cœur s'imprima dans toute sa tête et une nausée effroyable lui remonta dans l'estomac. A mesure qu'elle retenait sous souffle, la jeune fille réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de se mettre à couler à tout moment. En murmures inaudibles, elle pria pour disparaître de la surface de la terre à l'instant précis où ils allaient la trouver. La jeune médicomage eût ensuite tout juste le temps d'entrapercevoir l'éclat rouge du sort qui fit exploser la table et d'entendre le bruit sourd des bottes qui avalèrent les quelques marches qui menaient vers la mezzanine, avant de se sentir happée par une poigne de fer et projetée contre le mur le plus proche avec une violence inouïe.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce serait à charge de revanche, ma belle…grinça le mangemort encapuchonné avec une délectation non dissimulée.

La jeune femme frissonna sous l'éclat mauvais des pupilles qui brillaient dans la pénombre avant de se recroqueviller au pied de son agresseur.

**Flash Back**

Mal...En sueur, Hermione se laissa glisser sur l'une des paillasses, les paupières alourdies par la fatigue et le ventre tenaillé par la faim. Elle n'avait pas avalé une bouffée d'air frais depuis presque une semaine et commençait à avoir une sainte horreur des rations immondes de viande séchée dont se nourrissait la Coalition depuis le début du siège. Les ponts aériens assurés par les unités de la bande extérieure parvenaient à peine à les empêcher de mourir de faim . L'ambiance était sinistre. Quelques heures auparavant, tout le QG avait vécu un branle bas de combat d'une rare urgence. Les troupes du Ministère avaient opéré une poussée dans la partie sud du bâtiment et avaient quasiment réussi à enfoncer les lignes de positions. Mais l'assignation à la zone de trois unités avaient mis fin à l'impudence insolente des Aurors. Ces faux espoirs avait rompu ses dernières forces et désormais, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre son travail de boucherie.

A quelques mètre d'elle, Sean se retourna dans son sommeil en grinçant des dents. La plaie avait cicatrisé plus mal que prévu et le dénommé Vladimir avait finalement renoncé à l'éventrer sur la requête du jeune mangemort. Il sortirait sans doute le « lendemain matin », si l'on considérait que ses journées avait encore une matinée, une après-midi et une soirée alors même qu'elles n'étaient plus rythmées ni par le sommeil, ni par le moindre repas.

Alors que la torpeur commençait à la gagner, une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche et une poigne furtive la tira au bas de sa paillasse avec une discrétion criminelle. Avant d'avoir eût le temps d'émettre le moindre son, elle se retrouva plaquée au parquet sous un mangemort qu'elle n'identifia qu'une fois qu'il eut ôté son masque.

Draco Malfoy.

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'ameuter tout le couloir ça me ferait plaisir…gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle dégagea sa main de son visage et le repoussa sans ménagement.  
- Tu n'as rien à faire ici…Si quelqu'un…

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Ne te fais pas plus mère-poule que ce cher Blaise, tu…

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche sans ménagement.  
- Tonitrue encore plus fort pendant que tu y es…espèce de sombre abruti…

Il lui tordit violemment le poignet tout en la foudroyant du regard :  
- Continue et je te donnerai un bonne raison de geindre, Granger…

- Des menaces…formidable ! Si tu savais la belle jambe que ça me fait…

Il réprima un rictus d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel tout en jetant un regard prudent vers la paillasse du convalescent :  
- Personne ne sait que je suis là…

- Comme c'est original ! le railla-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Epargne moi tes commentaires, tu veux… On n'a plus quinze ans ! Je suis venue te mettre en garde…essayez de sauver ta peau que tu te donnes un mal fou à mettre dans des situations foutument suicidaires…siffla-t-il avec une agressivité croissante.

- Je t'écoute. Où se trouve le danger imminent sinon au dessus de moi en train de m'écraser de tout son poids, Malfoy ? grinça-t-elle de plus belle.

Le jeune homme lui broya le poignet avec urgence:  
- Tu sais qui est ce type ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre :  
- Qui « ce type » ? Sean ?

- Baisse d'un ton…Bien sûr « Sean »…cingla-t-il avec le même rictus qu'elle.

- Arrête, Malfoy…Ce n'est qu'un gosse…Il a tout juste dix-neuf ans et il cherche à jouer le tueur…Si c'est un crime, alors nous en sommes tous coupables...Pitié, si tu veux te dédouaner, trouve autre chose. Il passe son temps à me raconter sa vie et à se plaindre depuis qu'il est là…Rien de menaçant, tu vois…Alors va chercher des noises à Zabini si tu veux une bonne raison de jouer le justicier, dis lui que j'en ai marre d'encaisser ses putains de coups…Et trouve autre chose pour venir me voir…quelque chose de crédible pour changer…s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant violemment et lui crachant son venin au visage à voix basse.

- Tu es trop stupide, Granger ! ragea-t-il en la secouant au bout de quelques secondes.  
Bouledogue est l'ombre de mon père. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rentrer dans les rangs des Dix…Il est fichu de s'être charcuté lui-même uniquement pour t'approcher et obtenir ses informations…

Il allait trop loin. La jeune femme le gifla, puis contempla la lueur meurtrière qui dansait dans ses yeux. Sa cicatrice lui donnait un air grave. Il semblait tellement vieux soudain...tellement usé et fatigué

- Je ne vois aucune différence avec ce que tu as fait toi, Malfoy. Alors tu as bon dos de venir me sortir des discours pareils. Si tu avais vu sa jambe, tu n'aurais pas d'idée aussi ridiculement perverse que celles que tu oses me sortir…Personne ne se mettrait dans un état pareil pour obtenir des informations que je ne donnerai de toute façon pas…

- Si tu parles, on tombe tout les deux…argua-t-il, en contenant sa colère à grand peine.

- Si c'est tout ce qui te fait peur…Trouve moi de la _Têtavide_, Malfoy. Sinon, dégage ! Sors-d'ici...

**Fin du Flash-Back **

Le mangemort rabattit sa capuche et la jeune femme se perdit dans l'éclat fou de son regard. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de protester, Sean l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la traîna le long de la mezzanine. Ses genoux raclèrent le sol tandis qu'elle suffoquait en silence. Il la jeta au bas des marches...Sans force, la jeune médicomage roula sur le sol avant de s'effondrer en gémissant au pied du second mangemort qui la releva en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

- Pourtant j'ai été patient avec toi, Hermione…ronronna Sean en lui caressant le visage sans se préoccuper de la peur panique qui luisait dans ses yeux.  
On a parlé tous les deux, pas vrai…Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? Hein ? J'aurai pu te faire sortir…il suffisait de me dire où tu voulais aller…au QG de l'Ordre par exemple ? Voir ce cher Harry… ton ami Ron…ou pourquoi pas ce précieux Severus…

La jeune femme tiqua.

Il prit son visage en coupe et la contempla avec froideur :  
- Tu as vraiment cru que je ne savais pas qui tu étais, Hermione…Tu as vraiment cru que le Lord se contenterait de laisser tranquillement croupir dans ce trou la putain du survivant…en te permettant d'éliminer ses mangemorts les uns derrière les autres ? Tu as cru « ça »… ?Dis moi, pourquoi Malfoy t'a-t-il donné les moyens de venir jusqu'à nous ? Hein ? Il aurait pu choisir un Cheval de Troie un peu plus redoutable, tu ne crois pas…Une Sang de bourbe...ce n'est pas sérieux...ronronna-t-il contre sa joue en y appliquant un coup de langue vénéneux.

La jeune femme frissonna en se dérobant à la caresse répugnante:  
- Malfoy ? Aucun rapport... murmura-t-elle avec un aplomb parfaitement feint alors même que ses jambes semblaient s'affesser sous elle.

Alors, Sean se redressa en serrant les mâchoires. Il jeta un regard insondable à son collègue qui affermit sa poigne dans les cheveux de la jeune femme :  
- C'est ton dernier mot, Granger… ?gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Va en enfer…cracha-t-elle avec rage.

Il tourna les talons et au dernier moment lui décocha une violente gifle qui la laissa étourdie pendant quelques secondes. La trace mate de sa main s'imprima sur sa joue pâle.

- Amène là voir les autres…intima-t-il platement.  
Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps d'aller voir qui-tu-sais…

Le mangemort acquiesça et empoigna Hermione sans ménagement :  
- Mes amitiés à ce cher Lucius…siffla-t-elle en se retournant sur le seuil de la porte.

Un bref instant de silence suivit sa provocation acerbe…Puis Sean fut sur elle en quelques pas et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac avec suffisamment de force pour lui couper la respiration et la jeter à terre.

- Tu fais ta maligne, mais crois moi, d'ici quelques heures, tu ramperas à mes pieds pour que j'écoute ce que tu as à me dire…  
Tout ce paye… « mon ange »…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Hermione**

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Vladimir m'a traînée dans les couloirs. Il m'a attachée les poignets dans le dos. Maintenant, j'ai un sac sur la tête. Je ne vois rien et j'ai du mal à respirer. Il m'a traînée et puis il m'a poussée contre les murs. J'ai titubé sur des mètres et des mètres de couloir, à l'aveugle. J'avais l'impression d'être un nouveau né aux yeux morts, une poupée de chiffon ballottée entre ses mains. Et il ricanait…il ricanait comme quelqu'un qui va faire un mauvais coup. Sa cruauté me tétanisait sur place.

Depuis quelques minutes, je suis seule. Debout. En partant, il m'a interdit de m'asseoir ou de m'appuyer contre le mur. Je ne sais même pas si je suis dans un placard, dans un couloir, dans une cellule. Les ricanements ont cessé. La sueur me coule le long des joues et du cou. J'étouffe. J'ignore si je suis seule. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de monde. Je sens des regards qui me transpercent, j'entends des voix qui chuchotent...Le manque d'oxygène me fait délirer. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le tissus crasseux et épais se plaque contre mes lèvres tandis qu'une odeur indéfinissable m'enserre la tête.

La corde me cisaille les poignets. Le temps passe...passe...passe. Chaque seconde me conforte dans l'idée que c'est peut être la dernière de ma vie. Que devant moi se trouve peut-être une porte et que derrière cette porte ce trouve un mangemort près à me jeter un Avada. Mais la seconde n'est jamais la dernière et le supplice recommence indéfiniment. Chaque seconde cède la place à une autre seconde qui cède la place à une autre et ainsi de suite. De minute en minute, l'angoisse me coupe les jambes. Je sens mes muscles près à lâcher, mon corps près à s'effondrer. J'halète. J'expire...

Chaque inspiration devient douloureuse. Sèche. Lourde. Des tâches de couleur se mettent à danser devant mes yeux. Le cerveau n'a plus assez d'oxygène. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé quelle impression cela faisait d'étouffer. Quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir.

Mais le temps passe...passe. Et plus il passe, plus je prends conscience que ce serait m'en tirer à trop bon compte que de mourir d'asphyxie dans une pièce humide avec de la toile puante collée au visage. Le supplice de cette attente sans borne est déjà mille fois plus douloureux que l'état dans lequel je me trouve. L'anticipation est assassine. J'attends…je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois me préparer, ni à qui…

Soudain, le bruit sourd d'une porte se fait entendre à ma droite. Prise par surprise, je sursaute, je trébuche et je viens heurter le mur. Presque aussitôt, une poigne autoritaire m'attrape par le col de ma chemise. Je suis plaquée contre un corps sec et repoussée violemment. Mes pieds s'accrochent dans le chambranle d'une porte. Je tombe à genoux sur un sol couvert de sable. Je sais désormais que j'ai changé de pièce. Les bruits hachés d'une conversation me parviennent. J'entends à moitié à travers le sac qui me momifie la tête et ce qui me parvient suffit à me glacer d'effroi. Des rires gras ponctuent les bruits de pas qui m'entourent désormais. Je sens qu'on place des chaises autour de moi.

Un coup de genoux dans l'estomac me jette complètement à terre. J'ouvre la bouche pour happer de l'air dans un réflexe douloureux. La toile pleine de poussière se colle à ma langue. Je tousse. Je suffoque. Soudain, on m'arrache mon masque et la lumière m'assaille en même temps que l'air qui me brûle la gorge. Les ricanements deviennent distincts. Je sens qu'on me remet sur mes pieds, mais mes jambes ne me portent plus. Une douleur sourde me remonte du bas ventre vers les poumons. Je glisse à nouveau. Deux mains se glissent alors sous mes aisselles et me relèvent. Je gémis de douleur.

Un regard par dessus mon épaule. Prunelles noires comme l'enfer. C'est Zabini.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrive, ni l'endroit où je me trouve. Il fait sombre. Une lumière crue s'échappe cependant d'une lampe à huile posée sur une table branlante. A ma gauche la porte s'ouvre soudain à toute volée. Sean pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant en projetant au milieu du cercle un corps passablement dénudé aux cheveux ras et aux membres grêles. Il fait un bruit mat en heurtant le sol. Les chaires molles sont meurtries. Pas un murmure n'émane des membres brisés.

Je lève un regard que je devine rempli de terreur sur lui. Il n'a plus rien d'un convalescent. Ses mèches châtains bouclent sur son front, haut et halé. Ses yeux noirs jettent des éclaires satisfaits au dessus de son nez droit, de ses lèvres finement dessinées au sourire cruel et de son menton volontaire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver jeune.

Dix-neuf ans tout au plus. Un gamin tueur…Un traqueur aux mâchoires imparables. _Bouledogue_…

Il tourne vers moi son regard plein de cruauté froide et remonte ses manches pour laisser apparaître la marque de son avant bras droit : une manière de me rappeler que c'est lui qui décide et que c'est lui qui me tient en laisse désormais. Le mangemort vient de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

A sa droite, appuyé contre le mur, il y a Vladimir. Assis dans l'alcôve murée de la fenêtre, il y a Macnair, près de lui, à ses pieds, il y a le type du ministère. Sur un siège, dans mon dos, Zabini ne me lâche pas d'un œil.

Mon regard finit naturellement par se poser sur le corps à demi nu qui n'émet pas un tressaillement...affaissé à mes pieds. Le crâne lisse et bien dessiné est recouvert par les mèches éparses et rases d'une chevelure que je devine brune. Les épaules maigres sont criblées de grains de beauté et de cicatrices. La peau est grise. De longues striures de chaire à vif se perdent dans les lambeaux d'un uniforme de l'Ordre. J'hésite pendant un instant. Est-il mort ?

Ma respiration ne parvient pas à reprendre un rythme normal. Ma langue se plaque contre mon palais et m'empêche de déglutir ou de respirer. La sueur me coule le long du dos. Cette attente...Je n'en peux plus. Leurs yeux sont rivés à moi. Je ferme les miens. Saturée d'images effroyables. Alors l'un d'eux s'impatiente. Il piétine depuis quelques secondes. C'est Vladimir.

- Sean…

Le mangemort ne se retourne pas. Il tire une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume avant de jeter l'allumette à mes pieds.  
- On attend, j'ai dit…  
Il doit venir.

Les secondes…Les minutes…Mon ventre se tord de douleur. J'ai l'impression que mes membres vont se mettre à trembler de leur propre autorité. Sean. Vladimir. Macnair. Le type du ministère. Zabini. Ils sont cinq, plus le prisonnier. Je me mords les joues. Ils ne doivent pas voir. Qui doit venir ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Elle claque en branlant contre le mur suintant d'humidité. Les regards se détournent de moi pour se focaliser sur le nouveau venu.

C'est Draco.

Il ne porte ni son masque, ni sa cape. Mais, même sans cela, il leur ressemble.

A première vue, il a l'air surpris de trouver autant de monde. Néanmoins, son regard se pose indifféremment sur les mangemorts réunis. Il tique en voyant Blaise mais le dissimule rapidement. En revanche, son regard s'assombrit quand il me découvre. Un plis furtif traverse son front. Il détourne rapidement les talons et vient prendre place aux côtés de Zabini, sans une seule considération pour la forme sans vie ramassée à ses pieds. C'est à peine s'il prend garde à ne pas trébucher sur le bras qu'elle a étendue sur son chemin.

- Petite réunion de famille, Bouledogue ? Mon père ne se joint pas aux festivités ? marmonne-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Bouledogue lui adresse un petit rictus plein de complaisance.  
- Pour l'heure, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus concerné par notre petite séance…Encore qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas rechigné à « mettre la main à la pâte ».

Ricanements. Draco lui renvoie un sourire arrogant. Je sens son regard dans ma nuque pendant quelques secondes.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là… ?

Vladimir se racle la gorge avec un plaisir suprême. J'attends la réponse avec une angoisse sourde. C'est Sean qui répond...  
- Une envie fugace, comme ça en passant…Un simple retour des choses. Ton petit ange blanc c'est bien occupé de moi, Malfoy. Elle s'est montré d'une douceur extrême…Mais, je ne vais pas te le raconter. Tu sais sans doute tout ça beaucoup mieux que moi…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il débite ses insinuations immondes, il étudie les effets de ses paroles sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Et Draco se tend imperceptiblement. Il poursuit d'une voix grinçante :  
- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la remercier. Cela n'aurait pas été gentlemen de ma part. D'autant plus qu'elle c'est montrer parfaitement conciliante. Un vrai p'tit chef… Prompte à la réponse, honnête dans ses informations. Avide de me raconter ce qui l'a amené à traverser la moitié de la ville après le couvre-feu, à découvert et en pleine tempête…achève-t-il entre ses dents en dardant sur le blond une œillade accusatrice.

Mais le plus émouvant, c'est ce nom qui revient sans cesse dans sa bouche. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la manière qu'elle a de le prononcer parfois: Draco, Draco, Dra…

Soudain, les mots se précipitent contre mes lèvres :  
- Menteur ! Espèce de fils de…

Il bondit sur moi et me décoche sa main au travers du visage avec une force surprenante. Avant de prendre conscience de ce qui m'arrive, je viens percuter le mur dans mon dos et je m'effondre à ses pieds.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela…ai-je le temps de cracher avant qu'il ne me coupe à nouveau la parole.

Sans pitié, il m'enfonce son pied dans l'estomac. J'hoquète de douleur tandis que l'air sort de mes poumons violemment. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Personne ne bouge autour de moi. Le corps abattu à deux pas du mien émet un frisson douloureux. Sans un instant de répit, Sean m'empoigne pas les cheveux et me plaque au mur. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du sien. La cruauté le rend hideux. Il plonge se yeux dans les miens pendant quelques seconde…

Puis c'est une cascade de coups qui s'abat sur mon visage et sur mes épaules. J'ai le souffle coupé. La douleur me transperce. Je lève les bras devant mon visage en guise de protection. Un coup dans l'estomac m'en dissuade. Puis la tête, encore…Le ventre. Les bras. La poitrine. Le menton. Le cou… Encore et encore et…

- Sean !

Automatiquement, les coups cessent de pleuvoir. Mon nez saigne. Ma joue m'élance. Je ne sens plus mon poignet droit…Sean se recule en remettant sa chemise en place et en adressant un petite signe d'excuse à l'adresse de Zabini qui vient de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il va reprendre sa place et décoche un coup de botte dans les côtes du prisonnier qui émet un gémissement plaintif. Je glisse. Brisée.

Je me suis roulée en boule au pied du mur.

- Est ce que le maître sait que tu roues de coups ses médicomages, Bouledogue ? questionne Draco d'une voix rauque qui transpire la rage sourde.

L'intéressé ne doit pas répondre, car c'est Macnair qui poursuit.  
- Pourquoi tu nous ressers le plat de la veille ? Je déteste tout ce qui est réchauffé…marmonne-t-il d'un ton lourds de reproches grivois.

Le type du ministère s'est levé et il s'est approché du corps qu'il tâte du bout de sa botte.  
- Dis moi, vieux, tu l'as bien arrangé notre petite convoyeuse…L'a pas l'air d'avoir les idées tout à fait en place…raille-t-il d'un ton visqueux à l'adresse de Vladimir.

Le mangemort hausse les épaules sous l'œillade écoeurée de Zabini.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air très coopérative, j'ai dû l'aider un petit peu. Mais elle nous a donné les noms qu'on voulait, en attendant...

- C'était avant ou après que tu tires ton coup, pauvre con ? susurre le métisse, visiblement peu convaincu par les méthodes de son homologue.

- Plutôt pendant, Zabini…Mais si tu as quelque chose à redire, je t'en prie, fais mieux…gronde-t-il d'un air menaçant.

J'entends une allumette craquée. Draco vient de s'allumer une cigarette à son tour. L'odeur amère du tabac vient me brûler la gorge. Je me pelotonne un peu plus au pied du mur. Je prie pour qu'ils m'oublient. Une douleur terrible me traverse les côtes et m'envoie des flash blanc dans la tête. Fracture…

- Où tu vas ?

C'est la voix de Draco. Celle de Zabini lui répond à ma gauche.

- Je me tire. Je ne veux pas me salir les mains avec vos conneries. Je suis chef d'unité, pas boucher, ni violeur…

Je retiens mon hoquet de peur. Sean réplique du tac au tac :  
- C'est ta prisonnière, tu restes pendant l'interrogatoire.

- Pose lui des questions, alors seulement ce sera un interrogatoire…réplique-t-il d'un ton féroce.  
Et retiens tes chiens...

Les deux mangemorts s'affrontent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes qui me semblent interminables.  
- Ok.

Le jeune tueur repousse sa chaise le long du mur du fond et s'avance vers moi. Draco se lève, sur la défensive. L'autre m'attrape sous les aisselles et me décolle du sol...Poids mort. D'un air répugné, il me jette dans les bras de Blaise. Le métisse me réceptionne froidement et me remets sur mes pieds. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent de terreur. Le sang me coule sur le visage. Il empoigne la manche de ma chemise et m'essuie le nez et le menton sans douceur. Sean se plante devant moi et me prend le visage en coupe. Il me parle lentement, d'une voix douce qui me fait frémir de douleur anticipée:

- Granger, ma belle…On veut tous éviter de massacrer un aussi joli minois, pas vrai ? Si tu fais un effort, je ne vois pas de raison d'en arriver là. En fait, il s'agit juste de nous donner une petite réponse à une question toute bête. Où-est-le-quartier-général-de-l'Ordre ? demande-t-il distinctement tout contre mes lèvres.

Je détourne la tête. Ma joue rencontre le torse de Blaise qui me sert les poignets plus fortement. Nous y voilà. C'est donc ça dont me parlait Draco : l'information à laquelle je vais me raccrocher pendant qu'ils vont cogner. La petite lueur salutaire qui me laisse penser que je ne me fais pas détruire pour rien.

- Je ne sais pas. Et même si je le savais je ne te le dirai pas…dis-je le plus rapidement possible.

Draco a l'air surpris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Sean me décoche une autre gifle. Je la sens presque s'écraser au ralenti contre ma figure. Ma joue est complètement endolorie. Ma pommette a déjà dû tripler de volume. J'encaisse mécaniquement. Déjà, les coups n'existent plus. Il a l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Macnair…Sharp…

Le type du ministère, Sharp, se redresse et s'approche du jeune homme.  
- Je crois que notre amie a envie de dire bonjour…susurre-t-il avec une délectation fauve.

L'espace d'un instant, je crois qu'il parle de moi. Mais « notre amie » se retrouve rapidement relevée à coup de botte par Macnair et je découvre avec effroi que la tête rasé n'est pas celle d'un jeune Auror mais celle d'une toute jeune femme aux joues creusées et striées de coups.

La peau fadement dorée et déjà grise s'affaiblit mollement sous les doigts de ses tortionnaires tandis qu'ils la malmènent. On la traîne jusqu'à moi. Soutenue par les deux hommes, la jeune femme me fait bientôt face. Et un hoquet de stupeur me soulève le cœur quand je reconnais les traits familiers sous le visage ravagé.

- Padma…

Le prénom m'a échappé. Les doigts de Blaise se crispent autour de mes bras tandis que je me cabre contre lui. Ils ont pris Padma. Nez éclaté. Lèvres fendues. Pommettes tuméfiées. Les griffures sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre…Souillée.

Padma Patil, engagée volontaire suite à la mort de sa sœur Pavarti. La silhouette de moineau de la jeune femme engoncé dans son uniforme, trop large pour elle, me revient en mémoire. Elle opérait le transfert du courrier délicat depuis que les réseaux de hiboux avaient été supprimés. Les « chasseurs », la milice en balais, interceptaient tous les courriers non référencés par le Ministère des postes. Au bout de quelques mois, il restait trop peu de volatile à Londres pour permettre un transfert discret des informations classées secret-défense entre les membres de l'Ordre. On avait alors formé une unité de « convoyeurs » qui opéraient de nuit comme de jour et dont le rôle consistait à traverser les zones délicates pour assurer la joinction entre le QG, le BSDR et le Ministère. En temps normal, les convoyeurs devaient user immédiatement de _Têtavide _en cas de capture. Attraper un convoyeur, c'était détenir l'ensemble des informations capitales de cette guerre. Ils étaient peu nombreux, ils étaient vifs et bien formés. Mais ils restaient des êtres humains et tout être humain est faillible. La _Têtavide _ne l'était pas.

Son regard sans réaction sur mon visage...sous ses paupières gonflées. Elle ne me reconnaît pas. Je veux me persuader. Elle a _dû_ utiliser sa capsule. Vladimir bluffe. Forcément. Padma n'a pas parlé. Elle ne parlera plus…Elle ne doit pas. Jamais...Elle a pris le shoot du siècle et elle ne doit même plus se souvenir de son nom. J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant.

Seule, elle ne leur est plus d'aucune utilité. Contre moi, elle est fatale.

Sean vient de l'empoigner violemment par la nuque et de glisser son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Le monde est petit, mon ange. On n'a jamais autant d'amis qu'en période de guerre, n'est ce pas ? Alors dis moi, on s'occupe de notre petite Padma ou tu réponds à notre question ? grince-t-il avec un ton enjoué qui me donne envie de vomir.

Le regard vide de mon ancienne amie me révulse. Ils ont torturé Padma Patil. Zabini, Malfoy…Ils ont le même âge qu'elle. Ils ont fréquenté les mêmes salles de classes, participé aux même bals, eut les mêmes professeurs et les mêmes camarades. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui ils l'ont torturé, ils l'ont regardé se faire violer…Ils l'ont souillée comme un animal. Un frémissement me parcourt le dos.

Sean perd patience. Il jette la jeune femme à Vladimir, sans un seul regard.

- Achève là…cingle-t-il froidement.

- Non !

Vladimir la jette contre le mur sans tenir compte de mon cri d'horreur. Il sort sa baguette.

- Ne faites pas ça…Arrêtez !

Ma voix se brise. Je m'effondre sur mes jambes. Zabini me relève et glisse fermement un bras autour de mes hanches pour m'obliger à regarder. Draco est juste à côté de lui. Un air grave emprunt tous les traits de son visage. Il est extrêmement pâle.

- Doloris ! crache une voix froide.

Le corps de Padma convulse sur le sol. Je pleure en silence. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues maculée de sang séché. Sa tête heurte le mur. Encore. Et encore. Convulsions.

- Arrêtez…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- On t'écoute, Mia…ronronne le mangemort d'un ton enjôleur.

Il suffirait d'un mot pour arrêter tout cela. Je pourrai arrêter son supplice. La culpabilité me terrasse.  
Mais je croise le regard de Padma et l'espace d'une seconde j'y vois une lueur d'encouragement qui suffit à me redonner la force de lui tenir tête.

- Va en enfer…susurre-je dans un soupire erratique.

Les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractent. Haine. Il semble réfléchir.

- Vlad'…arrête…intime-t-il d'une voix forte.

Surpris, le mangemort s'exécute docilement. Le corps de la jeune femme s'affaisse contre le mur, livide et cassé. Avec un air profondément inspiré, Sean se tourne vers Draco et le jauge froidement.

- Tu as envie de te faire la main, Malfoy…

Le blond comprend la logique de l'interrogatoire. Sean abats ses cartes contre moi, une à une... Il esquisse un rictus polaire et range sa baguette pour bien montrer ce qu'il pense de sa proposition.

- Ce n'est pas une question.

Le jeune mangemort lève un sourcil perplexe :  
- Quoi ? Tu prétends me donner un ordre, Bouledogue ? Tu n'es pas sérieux…murmure-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Sean dévoile un sourire carnassier.  
- On a le même grade, mais pas la même situation actuelle, Malfoy. Tu refuserais une manière de prouver ta loyauté au lord ? Toi, tu n'es pas sérieux…

Zabini se tourne vers son ami et lui intime d'un regard de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Un silence tendu suit la requête du mangemort. Tous les regards passent de Sean à Draco, puis glissent sur Padma…Je m'attends à ce qu'il hésite. A ce qu'il polémique, tempête…A ce qu'il joue son rôle de Malfoy, en somme. Mais, je vois avec horreur que Draco a sorti sa baguette. Il la pointe sans ciller vers le corps rompu de son ancienne camarade. Un sanglot me monte dans la gorge. Je ne veux plus voir son corps danser sous les spasmes de douleur. Stop. Pitié.  
Draco enfonce le dernier clou :

- Avada Kedavra…crache-t-il d'une voix plate et sans émotion.

L'éclaire vert abat le corps face contre terre. Un long cri silencieux s'échappe de ma bouche et je me casse en deux dans les bras de Zabini : terrassée par la douleur. Les larmes se mettent à couler. Les hoquets me soulèvent la poitrine. L'air n'arrive plus à rentrer dans mes poumons. J'ai mal. Si mal… Je ne peux pas la lâcher des yeux.

Ils l'ont tuée.

Sean esquisse un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Draco qui range sa baguette sans un mot. Il a les yeux fermés. Il évite de croiser mon regard. Un spasme coupable tétanise sa main droite.

- Tu vois, ma belle. Nous sommes des hommes de paroles…me susurre-t-il à l'oreille en me relevant le menton.

Un sifflement de douleur m'échappe qu'il ponctue d'un sourire compatissant.

- Je suppose que tu as les idées plus claires maintenant…Tout devrait bien se passer.

Mes larmes cessent presque instinctivement de couler et s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Ce type est une raclure. Un immonde salaud. Je ramasse ce qu'il me reste de mon courage anéanti.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con…et tu gémissais comme… une fille quand on t'a amené au bloc…Je préfère mourir…que d'avouer quoi que ce soit à un type comme…toi…murmure-je d'une voix entrecoupée par des hoquets de rage pleins de larmes.

Ses mâchoires se serrent et je vois ses muscles se tendre sous ses joues.

- Déshabille toi, intime-t-il d'une voix polaire après un silence menaçant.

Je redresse la tête avec stupeur. Folie. Dans la pièce, ils ont tous tiqués et se regardent en silence. Vladimir s'autorise un sourire plein de sadisme.

- J'ai dit…Déshabille toi, Granger. Sang de Bourbe...Si tu ne le fais pas, ils le feront pour toi…insiste-t-il froidement calme en m'empoignant par les cheveux.  
Tu as au moins raison sur ce point, j'ai gémi comme une fille. Mais, chacun son tour…grince-t-il entre ses dents en m'arrachant aux bras de Zabini et en me jetant brutalement à terre.

- Voyons voir ce que tu vaux à ce jeu, mon ange…

Je m'effondre au milieu d'eux. Mes jambes tremblent. Je n'ose plus faire un geste. Mon front est posé sur le sable froid. Le sable…pour boire le sang, disait Sev. Severus...

Sean tourne autour de moi comme un fauve. Je sens une colère effrayante émaner de tout son corps. Blaise jette un regard neutre à Draco. Cette fois, il ne peut rien pour moi… « touchant ».

- Vlad…

Le mangemort est sur moi en quelques pas. Il me remet froidement sur mes pieds. Je ne maîtrise plus mes tremblements. Mes cheveux collent à mes joues maculées de larmes et de sable. Sans un murmure, il arrache les boutons de la chemise et déchire le tissu sur toute la longueur. Je serre les dents et je ferme les yeux d'humiliation. Le goût métallique du sang remplit ma bouche. Un étau autour de ma tête. Je sens ma ceinture fouetter autour de mes hanches alors qu'il la jette sur la chemise. Dans mon dos, Draco s'est laissé glisser au pied du mur, la tête entre les genoux, les poins serrés. Blaise fait de même, avec dégagement.

Vladimir plante un regard pervers dans le mien tandis qu'il détache les boutons de mon pantalon. Je ne fais pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Mes bras pendent mollement de chaque côté de mon corps. Il me l'enlève. Sean lui intime de s'arrêter... Sale et nue. Je suis en bottes et en culotte devant six mangemorts. Un nœud d'effroi me noue la gorge. J'ai une enclume dans le ventre qui me donne envie de disparaître son terre. D'une gifle il me jette par terre. Je ne retiens pas mon gémissement de douleur. Incongru.

- Bien, je vois qu'on parle le même langage…siffle-t-il en coulant un regard vers Blaise et Draco.

Macnair se délecte de la scène. De la chair fraîche… Je sens Draco bouillir.

- Le QG de l'Ordre, Hermione…

Folie. L'urgence me fait perdre les pédales. Je suffoque. Alors depuis quelques secondes, je ris. Je ris et je pleure en même temps. Padma contre le mur... Par terre...Sale...Nue...Souillée. Morte. Un grincement hystérique me hâche la voix.

- QG de l'Ordre ou de la Coalition. C'est la même chose…Vous êtes tous des monstres…

Il s'avance vers moi et me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Du bout de sa botte il me retourne et vient planter son regard fou dans le mien. Noir. Fou. Tellement fou. Ce qu'il voit ne lui plaît pas. Ses traits se durcissent. Sans un mot, il vient s'assoire à cheval sur ma poitrine. Soudain, son poids me coupe le souffle. J'hoquète tandis qu'il m'empoigne par la nuque.

- Il y a des choses pire que la mort, Granger…

Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge...et je lui crache au visage. Autour de nous, les gens ont blêmi.

- Crève…

Alors. Tout se passe très vite. Il m'empoigne par les cheveux et écrase violemment sa bouche sur la mienne. Derrière lui, Draco a bondi sur ses pieds. En moins d'une seconde, il est sur Sean et lui envoie un coup de genoux dans la tête. Personne n'a le temps de réagir. Je sens qu'il glisse ses bras sous mes genoux et sous mes bras. Je suis arrachée du sol. Blaise le précède. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Macnair tout en ouvrant la porte. Draco s'engouffre dans le couloir. Derrière nous, j'entends Zabini jeter un sort et donner un ordre d'une voix forte. La porte claque. Des cris étouffés nous parviennent.

Tout c'est passé en moins de vingt secondes. Je m'enfonce dans un trou noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Draco**

- Putain, tu es complètement cinglé, Dray ! hurle-t-il tandis que nous filons dans les couloirs.

Je suis complètement cinglé. C'est clair. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais le poids autrement mort que je tiens dans les bras me donne au moins la certitude de l'avoir fait pour une bonne raison.

- Rien ne t'obligeait à me suivre, Blaise.

- C'est ma prisonnière ! argue-t-il sans conviction en me talonnant.

Il m'emmerde. On arrive devant ma chambre. Je la lui jette dans les bras.  
- Alors, tiens…Démerde-t-en !

Il jette un regard froid sur le visage marbré de coups de la jeune médicomage. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce mec n'est pas un bourreau. Un soldat, mais pas un boucher. Il enfonce la porte d'un coup d'épaule et pénètre dans la pièce. Je le suis. On a très peu de temps, il faut agir vite. Blaise l'a déposée sur mon lit. La vue de son corps nu est une injure aux conventions inexistantes de cette boucherie. Il le ressent autant que moi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas l'achever. Je lui dois tout. Il retire sa chemise et la lui jette sur les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi, le regard grave.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi, espèce de génie ?

Je me suis hissé sur le bureau. Dehors, il fait nuit : une purée de poix opaque, traversée par les lueurs lointaines des sorts jetés dans le quartier. A vue de nez, on a grosso-modo un quart d'heure avant que tout le QG nous tombe sur le dos. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

- On a peu de temps.

- Je conçois, merci de l'information…cingle-t-il en achevant de boutonner la chemise et renfilant uniquement son pull.

- Ecoute, Blaise. Y-a pas trente-six solutions, il faut qu'on passe par les caves. Et il faut que quelqu'un de la maison nous ouvre les portes. Alors si tu as une idée, je suis preneur.

Il regarde la jeune médicomage dont le souffle erratique vient démentir l'apparence paisible. Il doit rapidement évaluer les enjeux et à en juger par la main qu'il passe nerveusement dans ses cheveux, ce n'est pas brillant. Il se retourne vers moi et allume une cigarette.

- Le petit Bleu est en dette avec moi…J'ai sorti son frangin d'une planque un peu galère la semaine dernière. Ton père l'avait assigné aux quartiers d'hiver. Il cherchait le revendeur de ce cher Fudge dans l'affaire des dossiers escamotés.

- Je me souviens…dis-je sans conviction.

Le frère en question était un peu plus vieux que nous. Mon père cherchait à mettre la main sur la comptabilité du Ministère que Fudge voulait tirer du milieu pour que les pots de vin qui transitent par le Ministère restent dans le domaine privé. Ces petites choses se vendent à prix d'or dans les quartiers d'hiver. Les chasseurs de tête et les Ventre-à-terre se font un plaisir d'escamoter le capital de ce genre de pourris. Et bien sûr, tout ce qu'il y a de pourris est susceptibles de venir grossir les rangs du Lord, alors pourquoi s'en priver…Sauf que la planque avait mal tournée. Son frangin c'était retrouvé embarqué dans une rafle du dit-ministère et Blaise avait encore fait un coup d'éclat.

- Ce n'est pas une flèche. Mais il est réglo…Il peut nous obtenir les clefs. Je vais filer dans l'aile de la maintenance pour le choper. Il doit être revenu de sa patrouille. Il est dans l'unité de Ledge et avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas encore entendu parler de ton coup de grâce.  
Dans dix minutes en bas. Démerde toi comme tu veux. Si tu ne viens pas, je me fais la belle tout seul et sans remord.

J'acquiesce.  
La porte claque et je me retrouve seul.  
Finalement, tout ce passe comme prévu. Je jette un coup d'œil vers ma montre. On aura un peu de retard, mais « il » devrait pouvoir attendre. Soudain je réalise à quel point nous sommes passés près de la catastrophe. Cet interrogatoire n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. Sean m'a pris de court. Et résultat des courses, Blaise se retrouve impliqué dans mes conneries. De manière euphémistique, je dirai que cela risque de légèrement compliquer la situation.

A mes côtés, Hermione vient de bouger. Elle revient progressivement à elle et porte instinctivement une main à son front. Un rictus de douleur déforme tout son visage. Je me lève et m'approche du lit.

- Relax, Granger…C'est fini…chuchote-je à son oreille en la calant avec l'oreiller.

Un spasme soulève sa poitrine et elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

- Draco…

- Ouais…c'est moi.

Alorselle ne dit rien de plus et tourne son visage vers le mur. Un plis sévère barre son front. Je sens toute la rancœur blessée qui émane de son sourire froid. Elle se pelotonne sur la couverture trouée. Soumise. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Il n'est plus l'heure de se faire des confidences énamourées. Cette guerre a tout gâché.

Je me laisse glisser au pied du lit, le regard rivé à l'aiguille boiteuse de ma montre. Mon front tombe entre mes mains. Quand tout cela sera fini, j'irai me poser dans un coin et je ne me relèverai pas. Je suis crevé. Mes doigts parcourent la cicatrice de mon front.

Une cicatrice…Moins glorieuse que celle de Potter, c'est certain.  
Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soient les cicatrices qui fassent les combattants de toute façon.Et encore moins les héros.

- Il faut qu'on y aille…

Elle ne dit rien et se lève péniblement. Elle jette un regard dédaigneux sur la chemise qu'on lui a jeté sur les épaules.

- C'est celle de Blaise…

- La sienne ou une autre, je m'en fiche… siffle-t-elle avec difficulté entre ses lèvres éclatées.

Je n'insiste pas. Je lui tends ma cape. Elle la prend sans me regarder et l'enfile silencieusement. Mon cœur se serre de culpabilité. Un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas peu de temps auparavant. Inconsciente du danger que je nous fais courir, elle m'emboîte docilement le pas. La porte claque sur nous.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au fur et à mesure que nous progressons dans le bloc, je prends conscience qu'à peu de chose près, tout le monde est au courant de ce qui est en train de se passer entre ces murs. Plusieurs mangemorts sortent même pour assister à notre passage. Il règne un silence inhabituel dans l'aile des privés. Hermione a rabattu sa capuche sur son visage. Elle marche tête baissée en boitant. Je sens son souffle haletant qui cherche à contrôler sa douleur. Un couloir qui cède la place à un autre couloir. Un escalier. Une salle de maintenance. Un autre escalier. Le temps qui passe...et qui passe...et qui passe.  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils sont là. Deux. Nous nous retrouvons en face de Macnair et de Sharp.

Je m'immobilise et je sors ma baguette. Hermione glisse silencieusement sa main dans la mienne. Un masque hostile se superpose à ses traits fatigués. Elle aussi a conscience de l'anomalie de la situation. Sans surprise, mes deux sous-fifres me cèdent docilement le passage, avec des regards froids. Je les dépasse sans redouter une attaque en traître, et ce pour une raison très simple : « On » veut vraisemblablement que nous sortions de ce bâtiment.

En arrivant devant l'escalier qui mène aux caves, un pressentiment sourd me plombe l'estomac. J'ai l'impression que tous les quartiers d'automne ont le regard rivé sur nous. Et si j'avais fait erreur ? Si l'on voulait juste nous amener là pour en finir discrètement ? Alors j'aurai juste contribuer à la faire tuer un peu plus tôt. Ses doigts pressent ma main avec urgence. Elle aussi a peur. Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison de faire des manières. Si on avait voulu nous abattre, Bouledogue savait où se trouvait ma chambre. Mais il sait aussi que le seul moyen de sortir est de passer par les caves. Le sadisme peut-il amener à donner un espoir aussi grossier que celui-là pour le reprendre ensuite ?

Hermione lâche ma main et met fin au dilemme. Elle entreprend de descendre les marches en réprimant ses gémissements de souffrance. De là ou je suis, j'imagine les ondes douloureuses qui doivent se propager dans ses côtes, dans sa hanche. Sean a cogné comme un boucher et pas comme un soldat. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passer si Blaise n'était pas intervenu. Sans lui demander son avis, je la soulève et lui fait descendre les dernières marches dans mes bras.  
D'un coup d'épaule j'enfonce la porte qui résiste à peine.

- Putain, Dray…J'ai cru que tu n'arrivais pas…m'agresse Zabini à l'instant même où nous pénétrons dans la pièce foutument humide et dépourvue de lumière.

- On a eu quelques petits soucis.

Il empoigne Hermione et la charge dans ses bras tout en me tendant une cape. Son air soucieux me consterne.

- C'est Sean qui m'a donné les clef…commente-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Cette fois, c'est la fin de la partie. Sans un mot j'enfile ma cape et j'en rabats la capuche sur mon visage.

- Ils vont nous suivre à la trace, comme des chiens, Dray…

- Je sais...

Je jette un regard au visage éteint d'Hermione. Dans l'obscurité, je ne vois que ces pupilles qui brillent. Elle s'en moque, elle devrait être morte. Ce qui lui reste, c'est du bonus. Un sursis qu'elle n'a pas demandé et qu'elle accepte mollement, du bout des lèvres. Au dessus de nous, le bruit des bottes nous fait sentir l'urgence cruelle de ne pas moisir dans les caves.

- Ils vont nous prendre en chasse…Mais pour elle, c'est une autre histoire…

Blaise me regarde sans comprendre. Ma montre m'indique que nous avons six minutes de retard. Au fond de moi, je prie pour que la persévérance implacable des Serpentards ne soit pas une légende. J'arrache la clef du cou de mon collègue et je me dirige vers la porte qui mène à la sortie. Nous remontons toute la galerie. Aucun de nous ne dit rien, pourtant le doute nous tenaille. Chaque geôle peut cacher un mangemort embusqué. Je réalise enfin le ridicule de la situation. Je traque des mangemorts pour la première fois de ma vie.

Nous parvenons au fond de la galerie, devant la porte salavtrice. J'enfonce la clef sans hésiter. Le gargouillis rouillé me provoque un long frisson dans la nuque et je repousse à deux mains le lourd battant en chêne. Une bouffée d'air glacée et humide nous transperce et nous sortons rapidement, sans aucune hésitation, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il fait nuit noire. Une de ces nuits opaques, ni chaude, ni froide comme on en a depuis quelque temps. Je verrouille derrière nous et alors seulement, je recommence à respirer librement. Le plus dur est fait. Le reste ne dépend pas de nous.

- Bien…Je connais une planque dans les quartiers d'hiver. On peut toujours essayer d'y crécher ce soir. Il sera toujours temps de nous faire la belle demain…Quitter Londres…Si on nous en laisse la possibilité…accuse-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

Je me plante devant lui et je le décharge du corps de la jeune médicomage. Il me jette un regard suspicieux. Je fais alors tomber ma capuche d'un coup d'épaule et j'émets un bref sifflement entre mes dents. Blaise tique en reconnaissant le signal de notre unité.

- A quoi tu…

Derrière lui, deux silhouettes encapées sortent d'une échoppe éventrée et nous rejoignent en dardant leur baguette sur nous.

- Pas d'embrouille, Malfoy…m'intime une voix familière mais étonnement lointaine.

Blaise veut sortir sa baguette mais je l'en dissuade d'un coup de coude. Il me regarde, plongé dans un profond désarroi.

- Pas d'embrouille, Potter…réponds-je docilement.

Le brun rabat sa capuche sans lâcher sa baguette et nous dévisage silencieusement l'un après l'autre. Il a l'air dur et déterminé qu'il arborait dès que les conflits reprenaient lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. Cet air que nous portons tous sous nos masques et sous nos capes désormais. Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mange les joues et achève de lui donner cet air de rôdeur armé jusqu'aux crocs qui sert d'image d'Epinal depuis le début de la guerre, à toute une populace en mal de héros. A ses côtés, Severus se démasque à son tour. Il a le profil accusé de quelqu'un qui s'est rongé les sangs pendant une semaine.

Hermione se cabre entre mes bras. Le bruit sourd de ses sanglots de soulagement me coupe les jambes. J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi à lui briser les côtés tant je refuse de la voir partir.

- Lâche là, Draco…m'ordonne froidement mon parrain.

Va te faire... Elle rue contre mon torse et me repousse de toutes ses forces. Mon regard affronte celui de Potter. Blaise pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je sors de ma torpeur.

- Draco…

Le rappel à l'ordre de Severus me fige. Potter s'approche au point de me coller sa baguette sous la jugulaire. J'ouvre les bras. Hermione glisse à terre et se jette dans les bras de Severus. J'entends ses sanglots étouffés contre le torse de mon parrain. Potter ne me lâche toujours pas du regard.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous abattre, Malfoy… ?

Je lui adresse un petit sourire cynique. S'il savait que je ne demande plus que ça, désormais. Mais c'est Blaise qui répond.

- Tu perdrais ton temps, Potter. Dray a signé notre arrêt de mort en sortant Granger du bloc...susurre-t-il d'un ton suave.

Le brun abaisse sa baguette, l'air foutument épuisé. Hermione se jette à son tour dans ses bras. Il la soulève d'un bras et plonge son visage dans ses boucles brunes, tandis qu'elle se cramponne à lui comme à sa planche de salut.

- C'est fini Mione. On se tire…

Elle hoquète. Ses mains se serrent convulsivement sur sa cape.

- Merci.

Je me tourne vers Severus. Les remerciements sont incongrus au milieu de la boucherie de ces derniers jours. Des morts partout. Des cadavres dans les caniveaux. Du sang dans ma tête...Tellement de sang. S'il savait qu'on a plus tué en soixante-douze heures qu'au cours du dernier mois, me regarderait-il encore de cette manière ? Aucune chance.

- Dray, il faut qu'on se casse…  
De votre côté, à tout hasard, faites gaffe. On a deux unités de mangemorts au cul. On ne sort pas du QG sans risque. Il y a du monde aux balcons.

La diplomatie de Zabini me fracasse. Il m'empoigne par le col sous l'œil stupéfaits des deux membres de l'Ordre et commence à m'entraîner dans la nuit. Quelque chose se brise dans ma poitrine à chaque pas que nous effectuons. Putain de guerre...Je te hais... Hermione se laisse alors glisser à terre et intercepte maladroitement Blaise au bout de quelques mètres. Sa lèvre fendue lui donne un air grave. Ses pommettes son violacées. Elle plonge son regard cerné dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes et les larmes brillent sur ses joues défoncées. Aucun mot n'est prononcé. Mais mon ami acquiesce silencieusement. Elle lève ensuite son regard vers moi. Je sens mon cœur s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la laisse partir. Si j'étais égoïste, je nous laisserai tué tous les deux…Les mots se précipitent contre mes lèvres, mais je réalise à quel point je suis épuisé. Je secoue la tête d'un air navré. Un sourire triste traverse son visage comme si elle compatissait au pathétique de cet adieu. De toute façon, la guerre a tué les mots. J'avais perdu d'avance.

Elle esquisse un geste pour s'éloigner et déjà, je suis résolu à la laisser disparaître. Mais un coup de poignard dans la poitrine me rappelle avec urgence que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Sans nulle doute, même. Je la retiens par la main. Elle relève la tête. Elle sait. Un rictus douloureux étire sa bouche, plein de déception et de fatalité.

Une seconde de balancement. Hermione se jette dans mes bras. Mal...Tellement mal...Je la soulève et mes lèvres capture sa bouche dans un dernier baiser plein d'amertume et de regret. Ma main se perd dans sa chevelure folle. Nos langues se cherchent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je la serre contre moi sans me préoccuper du reste. J'ai envie de lui faire mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse partir aussi facilement. Nos dents s'entrechoquent et nos doigts se mêlent tout à la fois. Je sais qu'il faut que je la lâche. C'est Snape qui nous sépare, à bouts de souffle.

Potter me jette un regard insondable et glisse son bras sous les aisselles de la médicomage, pour la soutenir. Le trio s'éloigne vers la ligne de front, sans commentaire. Zabini m'entraîne en sens inverse.

Désormais, nous sommes seuls. Pris entre l'Ordre et la Coalition.

Mercenaires…et déjà morts.

**

* * *

**Merlin que ce chapitre est long... Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous ne parviendra pas jusque là... :s Et vous vous dites que c'est vraiment odieux de couper là...Je sais. Mais sinon vous en aviez pour quarante pages word...un poil violent tout de même ! Lol. Allez, plus qu'un chapitre...  
**Reviews ??** A votre avis, la fin ?

PS : Mercredi, concours ENS-ULM...Punaise...vivement les vacances...Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! yeux embués de larmes et plein de détresse

Valete,

Jo


	7. Rédemption

_Oyez. Oyez.  
Avis à la population ! Le chapitre le plus attendu de la semaine est arrivé sur vos petits et moyens écrans ! Une semaine d'attente, certes...mais convenons en : l'auteur passait ses examens ( ENS ULM -- Une Lanscinante Misère ) et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à poster. Néanmoins, ça y-est ! Sabrez le champagne, camarade, l'Ange Blanc prend fin et la confrérie des fidèles lecteurs voit sa patience récompensée !_

Salut les gens !  
Ouais, je sais...La voix off vient de faire un brillant résumé, mais je me suis dit que pour un Prologue de fin de Fiction ça faisait un peu impersonnel. Alors, me voilà. Déjà pour vous dire que je suis bel et bien vivante et que l'ENS n'est qu'une épreuve raisonnablement stressante... Ensuite pour remercier mes plus fidèles parmi les fidèles...Allez c'est partie : **PouPoux, Mme Hermione Malfoy, Saracroche, Nacao, Roze Potter**...si par hasard j'ai oublié des fidèles encore plus fidèles, je m'incline respectueusement devant eux et leur demande de m'accorder leur plus grande clémence. Je suis un peu crevée et je repars dans 2h pour un week end de camping sous les orages et sous la pluie, afin d'encadrer une bande de joyeux bambins inconscients... Ensuite, je m'excuse également aurpès de ceux dont ffnet a à moitié mangé les reviews et auxquels je n'ai guère pu répondre...Navré, la technologie à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Enfin...**Je m'excuse d'avance**, parce que je risque ( et "risque" est bien faible comparé à la mort certaine que je vois m'arriver en pleine figure) de me faire maudire jusqu'à la dernière génération...lorsque vous parviendrez à la fin de ce chapitre. Sachez juste qu'elle était écrite depuis le début...Que vos suppliques n'y changeront rien. Que de ceux qui me réclament à corps et à cris une **happy-end** et de ceux qui me supplient de faire une **fin gore et réaliste**...certains seront déçus...je ne vous dis cependant pas lesquels...

**Rating: T**...toujours...On ne se refait pas. Je me suis dit que vous m'en voudriez si j'en revenais à quelque chose d'un peu niais...alors, bon...Je me tais...Lol.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo **Acte 7 : Rédemption** oOo 

Une semaine avait passé.

Allongée sur un canapé défoncé du QG de l'Ordre, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Ron, Hermione se tuait les yeux à la lueur d'une lampe faiblarde sur les plans qui indiquaient la progression des armées. Profondément las, le jeune homme poussa un soupire et se frotta les yeux. En prenant soin de ne pas la déloger, il s'étira lentement pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il jeta ensuite un regard sur sa montre et se décida à aller se dégourdir les jambes. 16h42. Les deux amis planchaient sur ces plans à la recherche d'une faille quelconque depuis plus de deux heures. La concentration de la jeune médicomage n'avait toujours pas décliné et elle fronça les sourcils en parcourant pour la énième les faubourgs d'Alambiques, le Forum et la bordure extérieure.

Les boucles de ses cheveux indomptables s'évertuaient à tomber sur son front. Elle les repoussait d'une main distraite. Les plaies de son visage avaient considérablement cicatrisées grâce aux bons soins de Snape. Elle gardait un léger bleu sous l'œil droit, mais les traces de son passage chez les mangemorts avaient, du moins en apparence, disparu. En revanche, les conséquences de cette même intrusion s'affichaient cruellement sous leurs yeux. Annotés au crayon gras et à l'encre verte...

- Je vais me chercher un café, Mione, tu en veux un ? marmonna le jeune Auror d'une voix éteinte par la fatigue.

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement et le laissa se lever sans quitter les parchemins des yeux. La carte changeait de jour en jour. Depuis son échappée sauvage, la guérilla enterrée avait pris fin et les deux armées exsangues s'étaient lancées à corps perdus dans une guerre de mouvement à tout crin. Chaque soir voyait de nouvelles positions tomber et d'autres être sécurisées. Hermione s'arracha à ses cartes pour lever son regard préoccupé vers la silhouette qui quittait la pièce privée de lumière et de chauffage, mais néanmoins honorablement chaude du fait de sa petite taille.

A vingt-deux ans Ron était grand et efflanqué. Chaque seconde passée en sa présence la frappait par les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune homme depuis la mort de son frère. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux désormais sombre était tirés en arrière dans un catogan hâtif qui accentuait la pâleur anguleuse de son visage fatigué par les nuits blanches et les échauffourées. Il y avait toujours ses innombrables tâches de rousseur, mais elle disparaissaient sous le sérieux et le soucis perpétuels qui imprégnaient ses traits. C'était comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à ressembler à Charlie, comme s'il avait voulu prendre sa place pour faire oublier son absence. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge qui l'empêcha de déglutir. La cape au gris très sombre des Aurors lui fouetta les jambes quand la porte se referma sur lui et elle poussa un profond soupir. Il ne resta bientôt plus que l'odeur musquée de sa peau pour témoigner de son passage dans la pièce. C'était sans nul doute le processus le plus intriguant de cette guerre : la rapidité avec laquelle elle effaçait les absents.

En replongeant dans ses souvenirs, la jeune femme constata que l'on n'avait pas mentionné Draco depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG des quartiers d'Automne. Tout juste y avait-on fait une allusion furtive, deux jours plus tard, lorsque le BSDR avait tout simplement explosé en plein milieu de la journée. Un long frisson parcouru la colonne de la jeune femme. Il y avait comme un vide qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité la traversa et elle effectua mentalement le bilan des dernières opérations qui acheminaient progressivement les londoniens vers le dénouement du conflit.

A leur sortie de l'ancien Stade, Severus les avait conduit jusqu'aux portes du Forum. Tous les trois savaient pertinemment qu'une unité de mangemorts était sur leurs traces. Comme convenu, Harry les avait alors abandonné sous les arcades des villas mortes pour couper à travers les quartiers d'Hiver, non sans avoir juré de dégager la jeune femme du BSDR le plus rapidement possible. La médicomage diminuée n'avait pu qu'achevé le trajet jusqu'au bloc dans les bras de son ancien professeur qui jetait des regards lourds de sens par dessus son épaule. L'espace d'un instant, elle entraperçut à son tour l'éclat brillant d'un masque qui luisait derrière une cloison éventrée et préféra ignorer leur présence pétrifiante. Pas après pas, la distance se faisait entre elle et l'enfer de sa semaine de captivité. Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant qu'elle eut le soulagement brutal de constater que toute la zone qui entourait le bloc sanitaire avait été sécurisée. Et cependant, à peine eut-elle posé un pied à terre que Severus l'avait entraîné jusqu'au bureau d'Edgecombe. La guerre vous rattrape toujours. Porte et volets clos, il lui avait expliqué d'une voix sourde que le BSDR était une mine géante qui sauterait d'un jour à l'autre et que désormais sa place était au QG de l'Ordre. Elle savait beaucoup trop de choses. Si les mangemorts courraient le risque aussi énorme de la laisser s'échapper, c'est que la contrepartie de l'opération était foutument juteuse. En s'échappant, elle avait ouvert une faille pour atteindre le cœur de l'opposition. A l'heure qu'il était, le Lord devait avoir en main la localisation précise de l'ensemble des unités en faction sur le Forum, ainsi que l'exact position de son ancien mangemort et de sa prisonnière. A l'heure qu'il était, le Lord devait programmer l'arrêt cardiaque du Ministère. Mais ce qu'en revanche il ignorait, c'est que l'ensemble des documents stockés dans le BSDR avait été brûlé et qu'il ne mettrait la main que sur une coquille vide.

Alors qu'elle prenait conscience du sacrifice énorme qu'elle leur coûtait, Severus l'obligea à utiliser le Portoloin qui la conduirait vers sa nouvelle prison. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait quitté le Forum, l'homme respira enfin librement et un poids considérable se volatilisa de ses épaules. _Elle_ serait en sécurité désormais...

Mais le temps lui avait fatalement donné raison : Le bloc était tombé le lendemain dans la soirée, sous un ciel si opaque que l'eau qui en tombait était noire de poussière. Seulement, les factions d'Aurors avaient suffisamment résisté pour que le replis passe inaperçu. Le déferlement de la Coalition parvint sans peine à s'emparer du bâtiment. Le jour suivant, à midi précise, il sautait en provoquant une déflagration qui souffla la plupart des bâtisses alentour dans un état de délabrement déjà bien avancé.

Ce fut la première véritable erreur stratégique du Lord. Fortes des plans qu'Hermione passa sa première nuit de liberté à leur procurer et de la désaffection des mangemorts au profit de l'assaut du BSDR, les troupes de l'Ordre enfoncèrent à grand peine mais avec succès le QG ennemi quelques vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Comme une fourmilière qui aurait explosé, la Coalition avait déversé l'ensemble de ses soldats dans la carcasse de Londres. Une pagaille générale entrecoupée de guérillas meurtrières avait alors débuté. Le BSDR rasé, les sorciers mourraient sans soin au détour des faubourgs. De son côté, Hermione se rongeait les sang en plein cœur de la bordure extérieure, prisonnière des quartiers de l'Ordre tenus d'une poigne de fer par Harry qui refusait de la laisser participer à la moindre opération. Si le Lord mettait la main sur elle, il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. Son unique soulagement consistait dans les quelques minutes de répit qu'elle parvenait à voler à ses amis : Harry, Ron, Neville, ainsi que Giny qui avait elle aussi été affectée de toute urgence en zone protégée, Severus…les autres… Ses journées ne finissaient jamais. Pour se rendre utile, elle se basait sur les bulletins émis par le Ministère pour évaluer l'avancée des troupes et complétait avec une patience draconienne les cartes sur lesquelles Harry, Lupin, Severus et Tonks passaient des nuits entières.

Aux dernières nouvelles, la Coalition s'était recentrée sur le Forum qu'elle détenait depuis quarante-huit heures. Un trait épais à l'encre rouge délimitait la zone proscrite sur le large parchemin. Aux vues du dernier bulletin, un calme de mauvaise augure avait régné toute la journée sur la ville sinistrée. Hermione sentit une migraine effroyable lui vriller la tête. _Quelque chose _se passait...  
Mais quoi ?

A cet instant, la porte se rouvrit sur Ron qui portait deux bols fumant mais inodores. Elle le remercia en attrapant la boisson salvatrice et plongea ses lèvres froides dans le liquide brûlant. Aucun goût…C'était sans doute préférable. Il reprit place à côté d'elle et étendit sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia en lui souriant.

- Tu as abouti à quelque chose… ?

La jeune femme grimaça.

- A une migraine effroyable, mais en dehors de ça, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils préparent…marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'Auror étudia d'un œil concentré la périphérie de la carte. La progression préoccupante des troupes mercenaires de la bande extérieure vers les zones moldues menaçait de donner raison aux plus pessimistes d'entre eux. Fait exceptionnel, le premier ministre moldu avait dû prendre contact avec Fudge, réintégré dans ses fonctions peu après le début du conflit. La multiplication d'attaques terroristes d'un genre nouveau dans les zones les plus vulnérables l'avait contraint à déployer un niveau exceptionnel de forces de l'ordre. Il s'inquiétait terriblement de la gangrène qui risquait de gagner le monde moldu et s'était même risquer à offrir les services de l'armée Britannique au ministre de la magie. L'affaire avait tourné court. Des moldus n'auraient malheureusement pas tenu vingt-quatre heures sous les feux du Lord. On avait officieusement renforcé la sécurité de tous les quartiers susceptibles de gagner le chemin de Traverse et ses rues adjacentes.

L'allée des embrumes avait été murée. L'impasse borgne, tout simplement interdite.

Le roux se pencha vers la carte et indiqua le trait noir qui délimitait le périmètre-sanitaire de non propagation mis en place avec l'aide de la Délégation Sorcière Américaine.

- Lupin nous a dit hier soir que l'arrivée de la DSA n'était plus qu'une question de jours…On devrait probablement pouvoir tenir nos positions sans trop de problème dans la partie Nord du front : c'est par là qu'ils interviendront. Les chambres ont l'air de traîner la patte pour rentrer dans le conflit. C'est ce qui nous retarde.

- Si Voldemort rassemble ses troupes avant nous, ce qui risque fort d'arriver si nos amis outre-atlantique n'arrêtent par leurs colloques rapidement, ils raseront toute cette jolie carte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alors il va falloir un peu plus que des « probablement » et des « sans trop de problème », Ron…

Ron acquiesça en avalant une autre gorgée de café. Il songea sérieusement que toute cette guerre menaçait véritablement de tourner à la tragédie bureaucratique. On passerait bientôt plus de temps à négocier la cessation des conflits bien au chaud devant les assemblées confrontés aux oreilles faiblardes de sénateurs gras et séniles, que sur le champ de bataille lui-même. Soudain, derrière la cloison, le bruit sourd d'une cavalcade les arracha à leur examen consterné. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt et tous d'eux portèrent les yeux en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un Severus étrangement catastrophé et essoufflé par une course précipitée.

- Ils ont tué Fudge…lâcha-t-il entre deux halètements en brandissant une missive chiffonnée.  
…et ils tiennent le ministère depuis une heure….acheva-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent d'un seul homme. La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

- Pourquoi par Morgane la nouvelle a-t-elle mis une heure à arriver ? gronda le jeune Auror en saisissant vivement le morceau de papier maculé d'une eau noirâtre.

- Ils ont pris le Moineau…C'est lui qui assurait les liaisons avec le Ministère aujourd'hui… répondit platement l'ancien mangemort.

- Harry… ? demanda aussitôt la jeune femme en dardant sur lui ses pupilles fiévreuses alors qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'il effectuait une patrouille dans la zone concernée avec une manipule d'Aurors.

Ron leva un regard consterné sur Snape qui mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Aucune nouvelle…avoua-t-il d'un air sinistre en les précédant vers la salle de réunion sans plus de commentaire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la lumière aigre d'un plafonnier de mauvaise qualité qui avait obligé les occupants de la maison à colmater toutes les fenêtres à grand renfort de planches et de journaux périmés, une petite équipe de visages ravagés par la fatigue et par la préoccupation s'installa le plus rapidement possible.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se prit le visage à deux mains en lisant le communiqué dont elle était la dernière à prendre connaissance. A ses côtés, Remus Lupin polémiquait déjà avec Tonks au sujet de la frilosité de la DSA à rentrer en guerre, ce qui a fortiori handicapait de manière préoccupante la progression des opérations. Comment évaluer de la situation de la bordure Nord si l'on ignorait où et quand la délégation américaine comptait débarquer ? La jeune femme tempêta : Les unités d'Aurors en faction au Nord étaient autant d'hommes qui ne pourraient pas venir prêter main forte au ministère. De son côté, Ron s'entretenait à voix basse avec Corentin Botteford, chef de la Brigade des Aurors.

Seule au bout de la table, Hermione se rongeait les sang. Sa seule préoccupation : Harry Potter…

Le polémiques véhémentes emplissait désormais la pièce d'un brouhaha assourdissant auquel Severus mit brutalement fin en cognant sur la table avec son poing fermé. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Bien…Plus vite nous établirons un bilan de leur poussée sur le Forum, plus vite nous pourrons reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Lupin se gratta la gorge pour réclamer la parole. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été plus blancs que depuis le début de la guerre et ses cernes, auparavant conséquentes, lui mangeaient voracement les joues.

- Alerte de niveau neuf sur le Forum depuis plus d'une heure.  
La Coalition tient le ministère avec environ huit-cents hommes, selon les brigades qui se trouvent sur place, cinq-cents selon le secrétariat du conseil. Il semblerait que Fudge ait été abattu par un homme de main de Voldemort. Aux dernières nouvelles, le crime a été revendiqué par la Coalition…Ce sont eux qui aurait fait paraître le communiqué. Le bâtiment n'a été pris qu'une trentaine de minutes après l'intrusion du ministère par une poignée de lycans. Ils ont ouvert des accès un peu partout. Une véritable hémorragie.  
On a délégué deux unités en renfort immédiat sur la zone. L'unité de Harry était sur place, en patrouille depuis 13h. Elle ne donne toujours aucune nouvelle. Le périmètre de sécurité a été instauré sur deux kilomètres. En bref, le Forum est sous cloche.

Ron marmonna quelques chose dans sa barbe avait de répliquer à voix intelligible :  
- Niveau neuf… Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour nous balancer le niveau dix ? Une explosion généralisée ?

- Ils attendent qu'on signe la Paix Blanche…Mais rassure toi, maintenant que le Ministère est au trente-sixième dessous, il ne risque plus de « balancer » grand chose…siffla Giny en prétendant détendre l'atmosphère.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, en proie à une concentration extrême.

- Comment sont-ils rentrés ? Les taupes du ministère étaient toutes fichées. Même Zabini aurait eu droit au comité d'accueil…grinça-t-il d'un ton morne.

Le silence fut rompu par un nom :  
- Sharp.

La tablée se retourna vers la jeune médicomage à l'air si préoccupé et si grave depuis qu'elle était revenu parmi eux.

- Plaît-il… ? répéta l'ancien mangemort en écho à la question générale.

La jeune femme sembla sortir de sa torpeur pour s'expliquer.

- Sharp, une taupe non référencée du ministère. Il appartient à l'unité d'une tête-brulée qui se fait appeler Bouledogue, un prôche de Lucius Malfoy. Visiblement il avait encore ses entrées sur le Forum. C'est lui qui se tenait informé des ravitaillements pour son unité. Il fournissait les identifiants falsifiés qui nous ont donné tant de fil à retordre ces derniers mois. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Plutôt de taille moyenne. Les cheveux châtain. Le front haut. Un cicatrice sous l'œil…Rien de particulier.

Un silence salua la flopée d'informations.

- Non, ce qui me dérange ce sont les huit cents hommes dénombrés par le ministère…reprit-elle, l'air sombre.

Le QG de la Coalition abritait au grand mot deux cents cinquante, peut-être trois cents unités. Pas plus. D'où vient le reste ?

- Lycans…siffla Snape d'un air dégoûté.

- En ce qui concerne les vampires ? Vous-savez-qui a-t-il fini par les rallier ? demanda posément l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose.

- Aucune information concernant ces suceurs de sang…lui répondit son collègue.

- Les elfes ?

- Neutres, définitivement. Et rien a espérer de leur côté.

- Les géants ?

- Ce qu'il en reste est avec nous. Mais on a beaucoup de mal à garder contact avec eux. Voldemort a semé la pagaille dans nos relations avec les périphéries…commenta le maître des Potions d'un ton blasé.

- Et la DSA… ? siffla Tonks avec une rancœur non dissimulée.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sèchement sur un homme, grand, très brun, aux traits coupants qui furent tout de suite familier à Hermione. Un Black ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jusque là et opta silencieusement pour un cousin fraîchement débarqué.

- La DSA vient d'arriver…annonça-t-il avec une pointe mordante d'ironie en cédant le passage à un homme imposant.  
…Monsieur Andrei Carter, à la tête de la délégation.

L'homme avait une silhouette massive accentuée par la cape à épaulettes vert bouteille qu'il portait. Une barbe poivre et sel lui mangeait de larges joues tannées comme du cuir. Plutôt séduisant. Ses yeux lançaient des regards froids qui imposait le silence et il adressa un petit hochement de tête à l'assemblée. Severus se leva, posément et lui indiqua une chaise vide. Le dit Carter s'approcha et fit glisser un ballotin sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

- Chocolat…

Ce fut le premier mot que l'homme prononça. Sa voix était grave et puissante avec une pointe de moquerie sarcastique qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien mangemort.

- Neuf mois d'attente, dix jours de retard et vous avez la gentillesse de vous souciez de nos foies…Quel civisme, monsieur Carter. Malheureusement, il semblerait que l'on vous ait mal renseigné outre-atlantique. L'Angleterre fait la guerre et résiste à un putchiste…cingla-t-il en renvoyant le colis à son propriétaire.

Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, monsieur…répliqua-t-il avec un fort accent yankee.

La tablée lui jeta un regard froid. L'attitude de la DSA commençait à avoir raison de la patience générale. Le premier ministre en poste avant le début des affrontements, Scrimgeour, avait pris officieusement contact avec le Président du conseil américain et un traité de coopération militaire avait été signé suite aux attaques répétées de Voldemort au cours de leur sixième année. Lorsque Fudge avait été rétablit dans ses fonctions le lendemain de la déclaration de guerre, les assemblées outre-atlantique avaient prétendu ne plus pouvoir honorer leur part du marché. Voilà plus de neuf mois que les autorités cherchaient à gagner du temps et à retarder le moment où leur participation aux hostilités allaient mettre un frein à leurs échanges commerciaux avec les princes danois. Ces yankees se prenaient pour des _cow-boys_…

Après un silence rhétorique, enfin sûr qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, le délégué américain repris d'un ton raffiné le petit discours qu'il avait à priori dû répéter pendant neuf mois :

- Nous allons mater votre petit Lord comme il se doit, c'est à dire comme un enfant trop gourmand.

Il veut Londres ? Laissez-le la prendre. Il veut l'Angleterre ? Faites de même. Quand il se sera déployer sur un territoire trop grand pour ses armées de débutants, nous le ferons éclater de l'intérieur. Une _crise de foie_ militaire qui aura tôt fait de se généraliser en _crise de_ _foi_ parmi ses partisans… les railla l'américain avec le sourire goguenard de quelqu'un qui se croit infaillible.

Il croqua alors dans un boule de chocolat noir praliné avec un éclat malicieux dans le regard. Hermione estima qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses grands manitous de la planification. Chaque mot était compté. Chaque effort également. Il était venu et il comptait bien reprendre les choses en main.

Elle se renversa sur sa chaise en serrant les poings. Que croyait-il ce petit général? Que les britanniques buvaient du thé en lisant Jane Austen pendant que Lord Voldemort les défiait au croquet ? Un profond sentiment de révolte lui enserra la poitrine. Et la fin de la discussion lui fut totalement étrangère. Elle capta tout juste les préoccupations soulevées par Mc Gonagall au sujet du conseil qui allait leur couler entre les doigts maintenant que Fudge avait été éliminé. Le monde de la magie allait ressemblé à un géant décapité. Il risquait de tituber sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer. Il fallait à tout prix rétablir la tête pensante. Mais les yeux de la jeune femme demeuraient rivés sur la silhouette massive qui hochait la tête avec complaisance à chacune des propositions que lui faisait Corentin Bottefort. La jointure de ses poings étaient blanches de trop les serrer sous la table et une flopée d'injures colorées lui monta aux lèvres. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et se pencha sur la table sous le nez de l'américain pour attirer son attention.

Severus darda sur elle un regard pénétrant.

- Des gens, en l'occurrence mes amis, sont en train de crever pendant que vous conversez en suçant vos pralinés. Est ce que vous êtes venu faire du tourisme culturel ou est ce que vous avez la moindre petite délégation à mettre à notre disposition, monsieur Carter ? Au cas où cela échapperait à votre sens Olympien des priorités, nous sommes en guerre…gronda-t-elle en posant sur lui un regard polaire.

Un silence tendu salua l'intervention malvenue de la jeune femme. L'américain se renversa sur sa chaise en reposant le chocolat qu'il allait porter à sa bouche.

- Miss Granger, c'est cela ?  
Vous êtes la jeune femme qui avez pénétré le QG de la Coalition et vous êtes à priori la dernière personne non marquée et encore en vie à avoir approché le dit Lord Voldemort, si je ne m'abuse. Sans doute pensez vous qu'il est aussi plaisant d'enfoncer une ligne de mangemort que de lancer une petite excursion bucolique derrière les lignes ennemies. En ce cas, vous avez sans doute une idée brillante, du haut de vos vingt ans à peine, sur la manière dont nous pouvons finir cette guerre ?

La jeune médicomage serra les mâchoires et claqua sa main sur la table.

- Je vais chercher Harry…lâcha-t-elle simplement en repoussant sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la sortie à pas rapides.

Ron accrocha le regard de Severus. L'ancien mangemort se leva et lui emboîta le pas après un bref regard vers le chef de la DSA. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et s'élança sans plus tarder derrière la jeune femme qui montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il la rattrapa sur le pallier qui menait à la seule chambre de la maison, le reste ayant été ré-aménagé au premier étage en salle d'entraînement, de réunions et en réserve, en aire de transplanage au second étage.

- Hermione ! cingla-t-il d'une voix sourde en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

La jeune femme fit volte-face, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! ça suffit, Severus ! Vous me cachez ici depuis une semaine comme si à moi seule j'étais l'enjeu de toute cette guerre ! Je n'en peux plus, d'accord ?

L'homme la lâcha et le força à rentrer dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas les scandales. Il alluma une lampe à huile et la posa sur la table basse de sorte à ce qu'elle projette une lumière vacillante dans toute la pièce. Et il se laissa ensuite tomber dans l'unique fauteuil de la chambre avec une exaspération non feinte.  
Hermione s'essuya les joues et s'assit sur le lit passablement défoncé.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Une semaine que vous êtes rentrée et pas une seule fois vous n'avez craqué. Pas une seule fois vous n'avez pleuré, ni même protesté. Que vous ont-ils fait que vous refusiez de m'avouer ? J'ai travaillé pour eux pendant des années. Rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire ne me surprendrait ?

Les larmes s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle affronta vaillamment le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en parler, Severus.

- Moi, je suis sûr de vouloir l'entendre en revanche…insista-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sur une ultime protestation et la referma avec un geste las. La jeune femme porta alors sa main à son front et ferma les yeux. Il était bientôt 19h. Elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait rien moins envie que de parler de la semaine d'enfer qu'elle avait vécu dans les quartiers d'Automne.

- Comment est-ce qu'on devient mangemort, Severus ? murmura-t-elle soudain, le visage grave.

L'homme la regarda intensément, surpris, mais sans rien en laisser paraître.

- Nous ne parlons plus de Potter, n'est ce pas ?

La médicomage secoua la tête, une crampe étrange au creux de l'estomac.

- On ne naît pas mangemort, Hermione. On le devient par la force des choses. Mais en revanche, on ne cesse jamais de l'être. Car la marque vous poursuit jusque dans la tombe : C'est une décision irréversible qui engage toute votre vie.  
Chacun à ses raisons pour le faire. Certain le font par intérêts, mais ils ignorent ce qui les attends. D'autres le font par peur : ils ont rarement les épaules assez larges pour ce que cela implique. D'autre encore le font par conviction et j'ai fait partie de ceux là. Tom Jedusort incarnait alors un idéal : celui d'une magie forte et pure. Tandis que le régime vivotait, il nous promettait un avenir brillant où la magie aurait enfin la place qui lui était due. Un régime élitiste et glorieux. Un régime où chacun recevrait la part qui lui revenait de droit, où la médiocrité n'aurait pas sa place et où l'on combatterait la fatalité sociale. C'est seulement quand les cadavres ont commencé à joncher le sol, j'ai compris que cet ordre nouveau ne se ferait pas sans sacrifice. Mais il était déjà trop tard.  
...  
Reste alors, ceux qui le font par orgueil. Et Draco est de ceux là. Il m'a maudit de lui avoir laissé le choix de son avenir. Et il s'est produit ce que je redoutais tant. Son orgueil l'a poussé au pire. Il a embrassé le pouvoir, la facilité et la réussite corrompue. De ceux là, aucun ne regrette jamais le jour de son intronisation. Le fait même de se révolter contre le joug qui les opprime est une preuve d'orgueil plus grande encore. Et on ne réchappe pas d'un péché d'_ubris_…

- Je vais le retrouver, Severus…gronda la jeune femme avec un regard froid.

« L'ancien » mangemort se mit à sourire :  
- Qui, donc ? Potter ?

Elle ne releva pas l'ironie de la question :  
- Je vais retrouver Malfoy…et je vais ramener, Harry.

- Tu va surtout te faire tuer, espèce de petite prétentieuse…siffla-t-il avec une tendresse qu'il réprima à grand peine.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette nouvelle forme de familiarité.

- Je fais exactement ce que _tu_ me dis de faire, Severus…"Je vois l'homme sous la marque".

- Emporté par mon élan, il m'arrive de dire beaucoup d'absurdités : Draco n'est pas un homme pour toi. Il va te faire souffrir. Lui-même ne peut que souffrir. C'est son choix : pas le tien…poursuivit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes :  
- Oui, mais il me manque…

Snape réprima un soupire las. Tout était d'ores et déjà écrit d'avance.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui sauver la vie. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meurt ce jour là. Tu aurais sauvé beaucoup de monde et tu aurais épargné beaucoup de larmes, Hermione.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait…et certaines choses ont changé.

- Tu as vieilli…murmura-t-il, fataliste.

- J'ai grandi.

L'homme lui sourit avec un éclaire ironique dans le regard.

- Bien et que comptes-tu faire ?  
Tu veux débarquer au ministère pour réclamer la nouvelle adresse de Draco, c'est cela ? Et en passant, tu récupèreras ce cher Potter, retrouvé comme par enchantement dans un cabinet déverrouillé ?  
Cela n'est pas très convaincant, j'en ai peur.

- Il me trouvera. Il me trouve toujours.  
Quant à Harry, je le trouverai moi-même.

Il secoua la tête d'un air consterné face aux arguments à toute épreuves de la jeune femme.

- Je ne te ferait pas changer, d'avis, je le sais. Mais permets moi juste de désapprouver lorsque tu m'annonces que ma meilleure disciple a dans l'idée d'aller se faire massacrer pour les beaux yeux d'un assassin, tout repenti soit-il.

- C'est ton filleul.

- Raison de plus pour que je sois intraitable.

Elle posa sur lui un regard profondément gêné :  
- Je l'aime…

- Tu ne m'apprends rien…la coupa-t-il d'une voix traînante en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter, Hermione. Et reviens avant demain matin, six heure. Si le détachement de Bottefort et Carter te croise avant, je leur donne la consigne de te ramener au QG séance tenante.

Il sortit et se rattrapa sur le seuil, au moment de fermer la porte :  
- Et fais attention à toi.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.  
- Merci, Severus…

- Draco a de la chance de t'avoir pour ange gardien. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas dire que cela soit réciproque…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Hermione**

**22h48**

Les quartiers d'Automne…Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine tandis que je me hisse de l'autre côté de la Tamise.

Pas de passeur…Charon a mis les voiles quand le QG de la Coalition est tombé. Plus de ponts. Fauchés par les dernières tentabombes de Voldemort. Et impossibilité de faire de la magie. Le moindre de mes faits et gestes me donnent l'impression d'être scruté et détaillé par un œil invisible. A la nage, donc…La brise, toute légère soit-elle, me gèle jusqu'à l'os lorsque je sors de l'eau. Et je ne peux que m'abriter contre le pilier décapité qui m'abrite encore pour les quelques secondes à venir. Je sors alors de mon sac imbibé d'eau une cape sur laquelle j'ai jeté un sort d'imperméabilité. Je la passe par dessus mes vêtements et j'en rabats la capuche.

Derrière moi, au loin, je distingue les flambeaux du périmètre de sécurité. J'ai bien fait de profiter de la relève du tour de garde. A deux cents mètres devant moi se dresse les arches du péristyle qui borde le Ministère. Par un divin hasard, elles semblent encore debout et vont m'offrir le moyen d'avancer à couvert. Un trou dans l'un des murs m'indique cependant que l'incursion a dû être sauvage. Il y a des corps affaissés, disloqués. Gris…Aurors, donc.

Je sais que c'est par là qu'il faut que je passe.

Me glisser dans la béance du mur. Atteindre la façade arrière du bâtiment. D'après ce que m'a dit Snape, c'est par là que je devrais trouver un accès au sous-sol. Mais selon lui c'est _hautement suicidaire_. C'est donc ce qu'il me faut : une option suffisamment suicidaire pour être totalement inenvisageable. Une bourrasque froide me lèche le visage et je sers les dents pour réprimer mes grelottements. Si je jette un sort pour sécher mes vêtements, je signale ma présence. Mes ongles laissent leur trace lancinante dans la paume glacée de mes mains.

Je parcours en me baissant les cents premiers mètres qui me sépare du cimetière de jardin public qui jonche l'entrée des quartiers d'automnes. Sur le sol, il y a un sillon charbonneux large comme mon poing qui indique qu'il y avait là le sas de magie le plus imprenable que Londres ait connu. Imprenable n'est pas mangemort. Il n'y a plus que ce stigmate sur des pavés défoncés.

Autours de moi, il n'y a pas un bruit. Le vent soulève par intermittence les cadavres de feuilles mortes qui jonche le sol. « mortes ». Plutôt « pourries » en vérité. Rien ne meurt dans cette guerre. Les gens disparaissent. Les rues explosent. Les corps se disloquent. Et les feuilles pourrissent. Moi seule je suis morte. De peur et de froid.

Je franchis les cents mètres suivants….

Mon pied accroche alors malencontreusement une ornière que je n'avais pas remarqué dans l'obscurité. Et en fait d'ornière, c'est un pavé à moitié arraché...qui vient finir sa course un mètre plus loin en heurtant le sol avec un raclement sourd. _Merde…_Je m'affaisse contre l'arche et me pelotonne dans la niche qu'elle forme avec l'arche suivante. _Repérée… _Mon cœur tambourine contre mes tempes. Dix mètres sur ma droite je viens d'entendre un bruit. Le genre de bruit synonymes d'emmerdements imminents.

Je sors ma baguette et je la tiens contre ma poitrine. Les battements de mon cœur s'emballent de plus belle. Il y a quelqu'un qui se déplace. _Furtivement_. Mon dos est plaqué contre la pierre nue. Je n'arrive pas à savoir combien ils sont. Soudain, en quelques secondes, ma semaine au QG de la Coalition me remonte dans la gorge. Je sais que je ne veux pas vivre ça une deuxième fois. Alors qui que ce soit, je lui souhaite d'avoir envie de vivre, car pour ma part je n'ai aucune envie de mourir.

Le bruit c'est tût. Je respire difficilement. La sueur coule le long de mes tempes.

D'un geste prudent je rabats ma capuche. Mes cheveux collent à mon front et ma lèvre est inférieure est agitée d'un tremblement que je ne connais que trop bien. Il faut que je me reprenne. Que je sorte de ce trou à rat. Je ferme les yeux et je respire profondément.

Dans le noir, une main vient violemment bloquer mon poignet

Une silhouette s'immisce brutalement entre moi et ma sortie. Une baguette se plante sous ma gorge et un corps s'abats contre le mien. Je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son : une main s'écrase sur ma bouche. Et mes yeux se retrouvent alors plongés dans des prunelles d'acier que je ne connais que trop bien. Mon cœur s'est arrêté dans ma poitrine.

Cette frayeur subite…

…suivie d'un soulagement brutal. Je me laisse glisser contre la pierre, sans parvenir à retenir les larmes qui coulent nerveusement le long de mes joues. Mon front vient se pose contre sa jambe et il semble marquer le même temps d'arrêt que moi. Il rabats sa capuche. Ses mâchoires sont serrées, convulsivement, et la sueur brille sur sa peau.

- J'ai failli te tuer, Granger…gronde-t-il d'une voix sourde.

J'hoquète nerveusement de rire en me passant les mains sur le visage. Mes cheveux sont trempés.

- J'ai failli crever de peur, Malfoy.

Il m'empoigne sous les aisselles et me relève. Etrangement, maintenant qu'il est là, je n'ai plus peur. Je ne pensais pas si bien dire en disant à Snape qu'il me trouverait tout seul. J'avais juste omis de lui dire que c'est lui qui me ferait mourir…de frayeur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de croiser un mangemort de ma vie. Je ne sens même plus le froid. La proximité de ce corps me réchauffe. Ce coup de stress m'a coupé les jambes et je les sens flancher sous moi. Désormais mon visage se trouve à quelques centimètres du sien et un nœud me tord sournoisement le ventre. Ça me fait mal de le ressentir avec autant d'urgence : mais c'est tellement bon de le voir. Si j'osais…

- Tu es complètement cinglée…Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? crache-t-il avec une colère froide.

Glacial. Le son de sa voix est polaire et il me refroidit instantanément. J'ai envie de lui répondre sur le même ton mais il renverse brutalement la vapeur.

- En fait, je m'en fous.  
C'est bon de te voir...souffle-t-il dans un curieux échos qui me fait trembler de plus belle.

Il glisse alors sa main dans ma nuque et presse avidement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me sens défaillir. Une semaine sans lui et j'ai cru crever. Ses lèvres ont un goût amer. Sa peau sent le tabac. Et ses cheveux, la terre et la pluie. Son corps contre le mien me raconte la semaine éprouvante de cavale qu'il a dû passer et mon ventre se tord de plaisir sous cette caresse tellement intime. Il y a tellement de lui dans notre étreinte que j'en ai le tournis. Je noue mes mains glacées dans sa nuque.  
Mais il se détache bientôt de moi. Ses pouces glissent sur mes joues et il inspecte mon visage.

- Nott nous a rejoint…chuchote-t-il contre ma peau avec le plus grand sérieux comme si nous reprenions une conversation entamée la veille.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore à Londres, Draco…Vous voulez vous faire planter ?

- Venant de la part d'une fille qui se promène au milieu de la nuit en pleine zone d'affrontements, je trouve ça peu crédible, ne m'en veux pas.

Soudain, je me sens stupide. Si cela n'avait pas été Malfoy, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Harry est ici…

- Tu m'en diras tant…marmonne-t-il avec un sourire cynique, son front posé contre le mien.

Je frissonne et je sers mes bras autour de ses hanches. Je voudrais lui dire tellement de chose que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu… susurre-t-il en me prenant de court.

- Plutôt crever…

- Ça pourrait bien t'arriver si tu continues à jouer ta tête brûler…me raille-t-il avec une tendresse qu'il n'a jamais eu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je ne suis pas seul. Zabini est dans le bâtiment. Nott est sur l'autre aile…m'informe-t-il.

Je le regarde. Il a toujours sa cicatrice sur la tempe. Son regard est plus gris qu'avant. Il fait nuit. C'est sans doute pour ça. Une douce chaleur émane de nos corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Draco.

Il grimace. Ce qu'il aurait à dire serait désagréable. Mais il ne le dira pas.

- Tu deviens douée à ce jeu, Hermione.  
Nous assurons nos arrières, va-t-on dire. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Tu en sais suffisamment pour que la Coalition t'étripe.

- Et ensuite ?

Il sourit à nouveau :  
- Ensuite, quoi ? Demain ? Je suppose qu'on va se terrer dans un trou au fin fond des quartiers d'hiver et prier pour que l'industrie du mangemort continue à inspirer un semblant de respect autour de nous, sans quoi nous ne passeront pas la fin de la semaine. Pour l'heure, la prise du Ministère nous donne l'occasion que nous attendions depuis six jours.

Il se recule légèrement et je le vois scruter la façade d'un air soupçonneux.

- Incroyable comme cette bicoque peut avoir l'air paisible. Dedans, il y a des soldats en train de crever. Dehors il y a des soldats en train de crever. D'ici trois heures, tout Londres va tomber sur le quartier. Et au milieu de tout ce bordel, je suppose que Zabini est en train de faire des prouesses….

Je me moque éperdument de ce qu'il peut raconter. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse encore. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et je sens le velours de sa langue se glisser contre la mienne. Ses doigts se glissent dans les boucles emmêlées de mes cheveux. Ses caresses vont me tuer. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps.

- Je te demande pardon…pour tout…murmure-t-il.

- Je me fous de tes excuses, Malfoy. Sauve ta peau, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Tu te soucies de ma peau, maintenant ? murmure-il d'un air goguenard qui ne convient pas à la situation .

J'ai envie de m'énerver. Il n'a pas la droit de prendre les choses avec une telle désinvolture.  
- Après la guerre…

Son regard s'allume. Et il m'embrasse encore. Merlin, ses lèvres sur les miennes…

- Quoi « après la guerre » ?

- Je te retrouverai.

Il m'adresse un sourire cynique et tendre.

- Tu ne me trouves jamais, Granger. C'est toujours moi qui le fait.

Je joue mon va-tout.  
- Alors, trouve moi, tout de suite. Rejoint l'Ordre…susurre-je en sentant mon visage s'empourprer.

Il esquisse un rictus. Je n'aurai pas dû dire un truc pareil.

- Ne me demande pas d'être ce que je ne suis pas.  
Je ne suis pas un héros. Je n'en serai jamais un…On m'a donne le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Je suis un mangemort et je n'ai ni votre courage, ni votre loyauté. Alors ce n'est pas parce que je ne crois pas en ma cause, que je vais me mettre à croire en la votre pour autant…achève-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et repose son regard sur la façade silencieuse. Je le vois prendre appui sur l'arche et scruter la pénombre. Mais, mon regard reste accroché à son avant bras. Sous la cape, la chemise est relevée en dessous du coude. Il y a un bandage immonde imbibé d'un sang noir qui pend à son avant bras.

- Zabini se ramène…siffle-t-il.

Il va pour sortit mais je l'attrape par le bras. Il est bloqué dans son élan et me fixe avec insistance.

- Quoi ?

- Ton bras…

Ses mâchoires se serrent et son regard devient dur. Il détache mes doigts de sa cape.

- Tu t'es fait enlever ta marque ? dis-je sans y croire.

- Tu sais pourtant bien qu'on ne peut pas…siffle-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Mais tu as essayé, n'est ce pas ?

Il me repousse dans l'alcôve.

- Hermione…commence-t-il d'une voix bizarre.  
Je serai toujours un mangemort, ok ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras pas effacer le fait que j'ai tué des dizaines de personnes…et que je vais tuer…encore. Et tout l'amour du monde ne changera rien à mon cas. Je suis au moins damné si ce n'est pas pire. Alors, toi, sauve ta peau, d'accord ?

Il m'embrasse et dans son baiser j'ai l'impression de sentir toute sa rage de massacrer notre histoire. Il sait qu'il vient de mettre un point final. J'ai un nœud dans la gorge. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je le retiens par le col de sa cape.

- A la fin de cette guerre, dans un mois ou deux, je te retrouverai, Malfoy, et tout mangemort que tu sois, je ne te laisserai plus partir. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, ok ? Tu m'as changé, alors tu es responsable de ça. Snape est responsable de ça, aussi. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer à si bon compte…

Derrière nous une explosion retentissante viens jaillir du deuxième étage du ministère. Les vitres explosent et un long hurlement déchire la nuit. Je sursaute de stupeur et je me niche instinctivement contre le torse de Draco. Il réagit au quart de tour, m'attrape brusquement par la main et m'entraîne derrière lui. Nous parcourons en courant les deux-cent cinquante mètres qui nous mènent à l'arrière du bâtiment. Plus nous nous approchons plus ses doigts serrent ma paume et s'enfoncent dans ma peau. J'ai l'impression de ne pas toucher terre.

Draco nous plaque alors contre un mur et il se met à scruter attentivement la pénombre. Au bout de quinze seconde, une porte s'ouvre violemment et à travers un nuage de fumée suffocante, une silhouette épaisse se dessine vaguement devant nos yeux.

Quelqu'un s'abat alors sur notre gauche et j'étouffe mon cri de panique dans la paume que Draco plaque aussitôt contre ma bouche. C'est Nott. C'est drôle je réalise que sans avoir revu son visage depuis notre sixième année, je suis pourtant certaine que c'est lui. Il a la tête du mangemort dissident. Son visage est à la fois dur et enfantin : Ses yeux verts brûlent d'excitation au milieu de sa peau maculé de fumée ; les boucles sales de ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui masque le front et la nuque. Il a le nez légèrement écrasé et le menton volontaire. Je ne pourrai pas dire qu'il m'inspire confiance. Il y a un je ne sais quoi de cruel et de vaguement jubilatoire dans son regard. Je me serre contre Draco.

- Zabini aime trop ce qui fait du bruit, un jour il va nous attirer des problèmes, ce con…marmonne-t-il d'un air excité.

Blaise nous rejoint en titubant. Il a rabattu sa cape sur sa tête pour se protéger des flammes et il dégage une odeur de souffre proprement répugnante. D'un geste brusque il arrache le tissu roide de ses épaules. J'étouffe un cri de stupeur : il n'est pas seul.

- Harry…

Le métisse me découvre avec des grands yeux étonnés tandis que je me jette en avant pour soutenir le corps vacillant de mon meilleur ami…Tout aussi surpris que son escorte, il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avec une incrédulité qui me fait mal. Ses yeux fiévreux brillent étrangement au milieu de son visage et il m'adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant.

- Mione…J'ai cru que j'allais finir la guerre en compagnie de ces putains de mangemorts…murmure-t-il d'une voix hachée par la douleur en grimaçant.

Comment a-t-il pu croire une chose pareille. Comme si j'allais l'abandonner en plein conflit… Derrière nous, j'entends Zabini informer ses amis d'une voix neutre :  
- Désolé, c'était pas prévu. Une galerie c'est effondrée à l'inter sol. Son unité était dessous. Et je me suis dit…Pour la suite…Enfin, bref. Je l'ai sortir de là.

Nott marmonne un truc entre ses dents.

- C'est bon Théo, y a pas d'embrouille. Granger qui par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas se trouve parmi nous, l'embarque et nous, on met les voiles.

Cette fois c'est Draco qui doit se justifier :  
- Elle est tombé du nid au niveau de la zone exposée. Elle cherchait Potter. Cette fois je n'y suis pour rien, Blaise. J'ai préféré la sortir de là avant qu'elle ne signale notre position à tout le Forum.

- Ok. J'ai la liste. C'est du gros…D'ici deux minutes, ils devraient se rendre compte que je suis passé par là et on risque d'avoir de gros soucis, du genre de ceux où on perd un ou deux membres au passage. Je propose qu'on se tire.

Ils ne se soucient plus de moi. Je laisse Harry s'asseoir. Il a une épaule démise et une cheville foulée. Ça pourrait être pire. Une _Liste_…

- Où est Coyote ? siffle alors Draco d'un ton vénéneux.

Blaise lui jette un regard soupçonneux.  
- Deuxième étage. Les Dix ont calqué leurs quartiers là haut. Mais honnêtement ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Ce n'est pas censée en être une…siffla le blond d'un air mauvais.

Le métisse se tourne vers moi. Son regard est froid mais amical.

- Bon…Granger, tu embarques Potter et tu te tires d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Il reste un pont d'intact au Sud des villas mortes. Tu marches sur un peu moins d'un kilomètre et tu le trouves. Eloignez vous du Forum et des quartiers d'Automne. Si vous n'êtes pas rentrés avant « l'aube », foutez vous dans un coin et attendez que ça arrête de cogner.

Et une dernière chose : Remettez votre héros sur pied. Cette fois, c'est la bonne…

J'acquiesce et après une vague hésitation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur rendre la pareille :  
- Ne filez pas par le Nord. La DSA a débarqué il y a quatre heures. Ils tiennent la bordure. Coupez par les quartiers d'été mais faites attention…Les lycans ne seront sans doute pas aussi amicaux que d'habitude.

Il sourit.

- T'es une drôle de fille, Granger.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus.  
Harry vient de se redresser. Derrière nous un bruit sourd monte du bâtiment. Nott file déjà à travers les arches et Zabini me jette un dernier regard le temps de m'adresser un bref remerciement du menton. Déjà, il est loin…Draco semble hésiter. Il se tient à quelques pas de moi et me scrute avec un regard trouble.

- A la fin de la guerre, hein ?

J'acquiesce, tout en sentant mon cœur me crier qu'il sera sans doute trop tard. Que nous serons sans doute morts tous les deux. Mes lèvres tremblent. Je suis sur le point de céder. De tout planter. De partir avec eux…

- Je t'aime, Granger…

Pas maintenant. L'instant d'après, il a disparu. Je sens quelque chose se briser dans ma poitrine.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**9h03**

La nuit…terrible.

Mes dernières forces me servent à pousser la porte qui mène à la chambre du QG. Mais mes genoux recommencent à ployer sous notre poids à tous les deux. A mes côtés, Harry vient de passer son bras autour de mes hanches. C'est lui qui nous portent sur les dernières mètres. Nous nous effondrons sur la paillasse, à bout de force. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux pousse le gémissement le plus rauque. Les muscles de mes bras, ceux de mes jambes…Ils sont tétanisés par le froid et la fatigue. Je me sens sombrer dans un sommeil maladif. Il faut que je dorme, c'est une question de survie. Ma tête repose sur son ventre qui se soulève de manière saccadée, presque erratique. Et à travers les vagues d'engourdissement qui me gagne le corps, je sens sa main sa poser sur ma joue. Il faudrait que je m'occupe de lui. De son épaule. De sa cheville. De nos plaies. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas dire à Severus que je suis de retour. Je n'ai plus la force. Ils ont dû nous entendre transplaner…J'espère…

Derrière mes paupières clauses, la nuit me revient en flash d'une violence extrême.

D'abord, il y a eu ce pont. Il n'était pas là où il aurait dû se trouver. Pas un kilomètre. Ni deux. Les villas mortes étaient bien passées de trois kilomètres quand nous l'avons trouvé. Ensuite, il y eu les deux mangemorts. Pas moyen de les éviter. Je sens encore l'odeur de leurs peaux qui fondaient. Je ne savais pas qu'Harry faisait de la magie noire. Je ne connaissais pas ce sort. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se faire tuer comme ça. Et l'autre…Les cris. L'odeur. Cette Nausée…

Un frisson agite tout mon corps.

Je me retourne et je viens nicher ma tête au creux de l'épaule de celui qu'on appelle le survivant et que j'ai découvert, cette nuit, aussi tueur que les autres. Son visage est rongé par une barbe noire et dure d'au moins deux jours. Ses cheveux recouvrent sa cicatrice et s'il n'y avait ces yeux, verts, tellement verts, je ne le reconnaîtrais pas. Il à l'air tellement adulte maintenant. Si un jour il doit raconté tout ce qu'il a vécu avant d'avoir atteint vingt-cinq ans, les gens écriront un livre sur sa vie. Ce sera un livre terrible. Et noir. Comme lui. Je ne sais pas comment je croyais qu'il avait survécu jusqu'à présent. Je me faisais une image de lui tellement pure. Je n'oublierai pas ce que j'ai vu. Le besoin vital de tuer…

Après les mangemorts, il y a eu le quartier d'hiver. Je m'étais trompé. Bottefort ne l'avait pas fait fermer…malheureusement pour nous. En revanche, le quartier d'automne a presque implosé quand nous en sommes sortis. Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion étrange aux alentours du ministère. Tout a été soufflé. Des nappes d'air asphyxiant ont charrié du bois, des pavés, des carcasses dans les rues…Et des cris nous ont signalé que Carter avait dû finalement se décider à prendre les choses en mains.

C'est alors qu'Il a surgi de nulle part. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Harry a réagi quelque seconde avant moi. Mais « quelques secondes » n'ont pas suffit. Depuis notre sixième année, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais Un. Merlin sait si j'avais eu l'occasion en neuf mois de soigner des blessures de ce genre, mais jamais plus… Là, c'était les crocs, et les griffes…En fait , je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand chose. Je crois qu'il était seul. Un lycan. Une de ces créatures que le commun des mortels appelle loup-garou.  
Remus est un Loup-garou. Ces choses sont des lycans, avides de sang. Je ne me souviens pas à quoi nous avons dû notre salut. Je me souviens d'avoir couru. Il y a eu une ruelle. Une poutre. Un mur qui a explosé. Un trou noir.

J'ai repris connaissance dans les bras de Harry quelque minutes plus tard. Nous étions affalés contre un mur glacé. Il avait une nouvelle séries de balafres sur le cou et les épaules. Je devais réaliser quelques minutes plus tard que j'avais les même.

Le sang.

La sueur.

La peur.

Autour de nous, Londres donnait l'impression de voler en éclat. Les murs tremblaient. J'ai réalisé qu'il nous avait traîné dans le réduit d'une boutique désertée. Un repaire de Détrousseurs qu'ils avaient bouclé la semaine d'avant. On ne devait pas bougé. Il fallait faire ce que nous avait conseillé de faire Zabini. Attendre que le gros de l'opération se soit déchaînée et que les mouvements de foules cessent. Si on sortait maintenant, on avait toutes les chances de se faire rafler dans les filets de Merlin sait quel genre de créature. Et la tête du survivant valait trop cher pour jouer aux gladiateurs…

C'est la pluie qui nous avait ensuite réveillé. L'eau qui s'infiltrait sous les murs défoncés et rendait le sol bourbeux. Le sable et la terre…entre les dalles explosées. Dehors le bruit semblait s'être apaisé. Il était bientôt 9h. Le ciel était noir comme de la suie. Et cette « suie » se déposait sur les toits des quartiers d'hivers sous des trombes d'eau.

De la cendre…

Une odeur violente de fumée nous avait assailli quand nous étions sorti. L'odeur du bois et de la tôle que l'ont fait brûler. L'odeur de chaire brûlée…Il ne nous avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que tous le quartier d'automne était parti en cendre ou tout du moins était en train de le faire. La Tamise avait isolé le reste de la ville. J'étais complètement sonnée…épuisée.

Il nous avait fait transplaner.  
Au milieu de ce chaos, on pouvait toujours courir pour que quelqu'un retrouve nos traces.

Un bruit de cavalcade précipitée me fait sursauter contre Harry. Il a entendu lui aussi et instinctivement il arrache sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer en direction de la menace. La porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Une fois de plus… Une lampe aigre. Je plisse les yeux…

Severus.

Un frisson de soulagement me secoue l'échine. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas et mes yeux se ferment. Les choses vont se passer pour le mieux désormais. Snape est là. Le survivant est entre de bonnes mains.

Impression étrange : Je sens les gens s'activer autour de moi. J'entends Giny. Des sanglots…. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas savoir. Il y a d'autres personnes. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui… Tant pis. Je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on m'allonge complètement sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Voix râpeuse…Severus n'a pas dormi.

- Lycans…

Ils marquent un temps d'arrêt. Je sens la nervosité qui monte. Elle me vrille les tempes. Mon corps n'est qu'une immense plaie. J'ai l'impression de m'être battue toute la nuit.

- Comment vous en êtes vous sortis… ?

- ...Mal…Ils étaient deux…ou trois…J'en sais rien…C'est Hermione…De la Magie noire…Un sort…bizarre. Jamais vu…Elle a fait…exploser des trucs…

Je l'écoute. Je dois rêver…  
Mais maintenant qu'il le dit…ça me revient…Je nous revois. C'est vrai : C'est moi qui avais réagi…Pas lui. Ils étaient trois. Nous avions volé contre un mur. J'avais eu un réflexe étrange. Des sorts de magies noire que j'avais étudier à Poudlard en septième année…J'avais piqué des livres dans la réserve. Severus m'avait collé pendant un mois. Nettoyer les rayonnages… cela m'avait permis d'expérimenter. Des choses terribles…Je croyais les avoir oublié. C'était donc ça le sang…Sur nos mains…Sur nos vêtements…Pas le sien.

Le leur.

Je sens un bras passer sous mes épaules et un corps se glisser contre moi.

- Hermione, ouvre les yeux…

Plutôt crever.

- Hermione, ouvre les yeux…

On me fait avaler de force un peur d'eau. Je tousse. Le liquide tiède coule sur mon menton. Alors j'ouvre finalement les yeux. La première chose que je croise se sont les pupilles de Severus. Il est inquiet.

- …vais…bien.

- Ben voyons….murmure quelqu'un à ma gauche sur un ton cynique.

Je voudrai pouvoir me tourner, mais une douleur vive dans l'épaule m'en dissuade. Je gémis. Severus passe une main sur mon visage. Je me redresse. Harry est assis sur la table basse. Il se tient la tête entre les genoux et Lupin est en train d'inspecter les plaies de son dos. Le reste de la pièce est plongé dans une obscurité brumeuse qui ne doit exister que dans ma tête.

- Qu'est…c'est…passé ?

Je sens qu'il me retire ma cape. Elle colle à ma peau. Dessous, mes vêtements n'ont que partiellement séché. Et je devine que la sensation poisseuse et tiède qui se répand le long de mon dos a peu à voir avec de la sueur. La douleur irradie dans toute mon épaule.

- Les quartiers d'Automne ont été rasés…Voldemort avait prévu notre assaut.

Je sens qu'il hésite à tout nous dire. Harry redresse la tête. Sans sa cape et sa chemise charbon, je réalise combien il est pâle. Sa barbe accentue encore cette lividité épuisée.

- Quoi d'autre…

Severus hésite encore.

- Beaucoup de perte.  
Les mangemorts ont foncé sur les quartiers d'été…Evidemment, les civils qui n'avaient pas encore été évacués n'ont pas compris ce qui se passaient. La nouvelle de la prise du Ministère avait été étouffé au maximum pour éviter le plus possible les mouvements de panique. L'exode était en train de s'organiser quand Carter a lancé l'assaut.  
...  
Voldemort savait ce qu'il faisait. Ça a été un massacre… Ils ont tué tout ce qui croisait leur route.

Un silence lourd de sens s'instaure dans la chambre. J'ai envie de vomir. Ma tête tombe sur mes genoux. Il y a ses mains sur mes épaules nues. La douleur est sourde. Je mors dans ma cape. Un grondement sauvage traverse le tissu roulé en boule.

- Il y a aussi une autre mauvaise nouvelle. C'est une rumeur, mais elle ne laisse rien présager de bon…

Je sens Harry se tendre :  
- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas…

- Voldemort a demandé des pour-parler à la DSA… On parle de Paix Blanche…

Je me redresse comme si je venais de recevoir un électro choc. Ma douleur est soudain secondaire face à une nouvelle pareille.  
- Paix Blanche…Ce monstre demande une reddition, c'est ça ?

- Une reddition négociée…Il fixerait les termes du contrat…commente placidement Severus.

Harry vient d'enfoncer son poing dans la table. La tension est palpable. La liberté est comme qui dirait en train de mourir dans un joyeux colloques de politiciens véreux…

- Nous n'avons aucune raison d'accepter un ultimatum pareil…Sa défaite n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Il peut toujours crever…

- Tu oublies que le Ministère est tombé, Hermione. Il n'y a plus d'assemblée et il n'y a plus de Conseil : il a été dissout cette nuit. Le pouvoir est totalement vacant…et personne ne veut le prendre à bras le corps dans une situation pareille. Pour le moment, le système est décapité…

- Et bien…je vais aller dire aux assemblées ce que je pense de la conduite de cette guerre…

- La fièvre te fais surtout dire des bêtises. On ne s'improvise pas politicien, Mia…marmonne Harry.

- Alors qui ?

C'est Harry qui répond. Et je commence seulement à comprendre l'ampleur du problème.

- Carter…

Ma gorge se noue. Si Carter négocie, la guerre est finie. La situation les gêne trop. Ils misent trop sur leurs relations commerciales…Il y a les princes Danois d'un côté de la balance et les communautés orientales de l'autre. Notre situation est poids plume en comparaison. Tout le monde l'a compris.

- Je l'avais dit : cette fois c'est la bonne…

Pour la deuxième fois. Cette voix traînante. Ce ton cynique. Je relève la tête avec stupeur.  
Blaise Zabini est bien assis dans le fauteuil qui se trouve au fond de la chambre. Je réalise alors qu'il y a également Tonks qui soutient Giny. Ron n'est pas là. Mais Severus suit mon regard qui est revenu se reposer sur le jeune mangemort. Et je le sens se tendre dans mon dos.  
Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine.

Cette scène me semble suspecte tout à coup. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de l'Ordre d'accueillir des mangemorts dans ses quartiers. Ou alors c'est que c'est très grave. J'imagine déjà le pire et les battements de mon cœur m'assomment quand je me retourne vers Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser la moindre question. De toute façon, il n'arrive pas à dissimuler son embarras. Ce trouble m'affole encore plus. Ses gestes sont lents. Il remonte ma chemise sur mes épaules. Son regard est obligé d'accrocher celui du métisse qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je sens qu'il doit se débarrasser d'une besogne qu'il redoute d'accomplir.

Alors c'est Blaise qui se lance.

D'un ton monocorde, il m'annonce d'un trait qu'ils ont été pris dans la rafle de cette nuit en passant par les quartiers d'été. L'espace d'un instant, ils s'étaient trouvés séparés et...Draco avait été abattu…Il était mort dans ses bras peu après...  
Silence.  
Le mangemort observe l'effet de ses paroles sur mon visage. Je reste impassible. J'étouffe. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la portée des mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Les Quartiers d'Eté. La rafle. Mort.

Severus m'oblige à me lever. Il veut m'entraîner dehors pour parler. Je le repousse. Mon regard est planté dans le vide. Non. Je ne réalise pas ce que veulent dire ces mots. Tout est irréel brusquement. Je vacille sur mes jambes. Et j'imagine...Le corps abattu. Zabini à côté. Les rues à feu et à sang. Je repense ensuite à tout. La nuit parmi les mangemorts, à l'attendre et à la maudire. La semaine à redouter qu'ils me tuent. La fuite en pleine nuit alors même qu'ils avaient pris le risque de me livrer à l'Ordre. Les Adieux quelques heures plus tôt. Sa fierté. Sa cruauté. Son aveu. Mes larmes coulent. C'est terrible. Je ne sens plus que cette douleur dans tout mon corps. Je me sens vide. Tellement vide. Malheureuse.

Je m'entends poser la question qui me torture les lèvres. Mais personne ne répond. Alors je la répète. Je crie. _Qui_. _Qui_ a osé. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. _Qui_. Merlin, _Qui_…

Moi.

Je me retourne. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Mes yeux lui adresse une supplique muette. J'implore les dieux de m'envoyer un signe contraire. Mais déjà je sens que c'est impossible. Je pleure. Je l'entends balbutier une vague excuse. Ses larmes se sont remises à couler. Tonks la retient. Je n'ai jamais autant maudit quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Elle parle de Charly….Elle prétend qu'elle ne savait pas pour moi…Elle plaide la vengeance…Mais, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. _Justice_...Tais-toi.

Je ne la laisse pas finir. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Ma main empoigne la baguette de Severus qui se trouve a deux pas de moi…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Severus Snape**

Elle me prend de court. En quelques seconde ma baguette se retrouve dans sa main, pointée vers la jeune Weasley. Plus personne ne bouge. Son bras tremble. Ses mâchoires sont serrées. Je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. Il y a eu assez de morts aujourd'hui.

Potter a le même réflexe que moi. Malgré sa faiblesse, il s'interpose lestement entre elle et la sœur de son meilleur ami. De mon côté, je me jette sur Hermione et je l'immobilise contre le mur. Elle pousse un cri de douleur. Je sais que ce ne sont pas ses plaies. Blaise s'approche immédiatement et lui arrache ma baguette. Il lui jette un regard grave.

Tout le monde se taît. La scène a provoqué la stupeur générale. Tonks se tient gravement aux côtés de Lupin qui aide Potter à maintenir la jeune Weasley au sol. Les sanglots d'Hermione me secoue. Elle pleure. Elle gémit. Plus rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Plus rien ne m'importe. J'ai honte…

Mais sa réaction me conforte dans ma décision.

Je jette un regard convenu à Zabini. Il acquiesce froidement et transplane après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en guise de réconfort. Sans réclamer plus longtemps l'assentiment des autres. Je l'empoigne et je la dirige de force vers la porte. Son corps s'affaisse entre mes bras. Et un sanglot lui secoue les épaules. Je frémis en la soulevant de terre. Elle ne pèse pas lourd. Fragile sous ses dehors d'Auror. Un petit rien du tout qui en a gros sur la conscience...et sur le coeur.

Je dévale les escaliers en la tenant contre moi. Je sais toutes les implications de ma décision. Mais je n'ai plus le choix désormais. Nous pénétrons dans la réserve. Elle me jette un regard perdu quand je la dépose par terre. Je détourne les yeux. Si je la regarde, je sais que je vais renoncer. Nous n'avons plus ce luxe désormais. La Paix Blanche est ce qui peut arriver de pire à l'Ordre. Cela signifie : la faillite. La chasse...Sa mort.

Je lui tends la capsule. L'espace d'un instant, elle pose un regard incrédule dessus et je vois ses larmes se tarir. Elle a compris. Et désormais elle tempête. Elle crie. Je ne l'écoute pas.

- Avale ça, Hermione.

Ses cheveux pendent en crinière folle de chaque côté de son visage sillonné de larmes, et ses yeux brillent de colère…de douleur. Elle serre les dents et me répète d'une voix sourde.

- Tu ne feras pas ça, Severus…

Elle se trompe. Elle me connaît mal. Son épaule saigne toujours. Sans un mot, je pointe alors ma baguette sur elle et sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge. J'ai verrouillé la porte. Dans un mouvement de panique, je vois ses yeux converger vers la poignée. Merlin, cette détresse dans son regard...

- Avale ça, Hermione. Je ne le répèterais pas une troisième fois.

Je m'en veux de cette peur que je sens monter en elle. Je sais que ma décision est la bonne. Même si elle ne la comprend pas pour le moment.  
Elle cède. Ses larmes coulent. Elle porte la capsule à sa bouche et une lueur déterminée brille dans ses yeux au moment où elle l'avale. Je sais que cela vaut mieux comme ça. Elle me haïra mais c'est un détail. Je dois penser à son avenir. Alors, je plante mon baguette devant son visage. Elle ne cille pas…

_- Oubliette …_

"L'homme est faillible. La Têtavide, non." Son corps s'affaisse silencieusement sur le sol de la remise…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****FIN **

**A suivre: Paix Blanche...**

* * *

Je viens de le relire...et décidément, je me dis que ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Vous me haïssez ? C'est étrange, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde...** REVIEW**...c'est votre seul moyen de pression pour pouvoir lire **Paix Blanche** qui est en cours de rédaction. Je vous remercie tous...Et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...car: "La mort est une journée qui mérité d'être vécue..."

Valete

Jo


End file.
